Not Alone
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: There used to be a saying. Everyone has a twin somewhere out there in the world. That had been when the world was larger though. It used to be just a saying until the day that they came face to face with each other on the roof of Dauntless. Now Tris and Bella must find who and what they are. Can Eric and Four help the two sisters while still protecting them? (T) AUEric/OC Four/Tris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that I have been plugging away on for a little while after an epic rapid fire sounding board session with my parallel life, sister from another mister...sleepy1177. Seriously girl I know I come up with some crazy shite on my rabbit hole of a mind and you hang on with me through it all. So thanks! And yes I can finally get on the Four bandwagon. (Maybe :P) Still can't do Eris though...just not in me. Anyways this is going to be a long but detailed and I think different take on things. I hope you enjoy and please hit me up with any feedback you might have! It drives me and my furious mind.**

 **As always thanks for all the views, reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: V Roth is the Van Gogh of her world. I am just the hack on the street corner thinking I can interject my abstracts and make a masterpiece.**

 **Chapter 1**

There used to be a saying. Everyone has a twin somewhere out there in the world. That had been when the world was larger than what was just contained within the walls of the city. There were times you might run into someone that looked similar in another faction. With the belief that you put faction before blood it was so easy to lose track of family that had chosen different lives in different factions. Sometimes she almost thought she could see herself in this person here or that person there. That could just be wishful thinking on her part though.

She loved her mother, there was no doubt about that. Her mother tried to give her everything she could. And though to the outside world she knew that people only saw the cold and calculated woman, she knew the heart that beat beneath all of that. She also knew that her mother wasn't her birth mother. It was never spoken aloud. They never acknowledged it and she never asked. It would hurt the woman that had raised and loved her too much and she couldn't do that to her.

It didn't stop her from wondering, searching and questioning herself daily. It didn't stop her from feeling as if there was a half of herself that was missing. She was searching for her place and not finding it. She should be grateful for and committed to the life her mother tried to provide her. She was privately and spectacularly educated and could choose from any subject she liked. She had the most brilliant minds at her disposal daily to learn from instead of having to make due with the education that the schools provided. She could research or work on any project she wanted and had the run of the labs her mother was in charge of.

She wasn't lonely exactly just….incomplete. She had very limited contact with other people of her age. In fact all of the people she interacted with her age were hand selected by her mother. They were nice. That was all about she could say for them and it killed her. It made her feel so ungrateful because she wanted and craved more.

It was this, the hunger for more and to run free, that drove her to sneak out. To rebel and seek adventure. Her mother was so trusting of her and she used that trust to feed her desires. Isabella had a secret, a terrible one. Isabella would be leaving her faction, her mother and everything she knew behind. Because in her search for more, for meaning and herself she had discovered she had the heart and soul of a warrior. She would be Dauntless.

She also had another secret that was dangerous. She was Divergent. She was feared because it couldn't be quantified. Erudite could not stand _not_ understanding something and Divergents could do things that they could not. Because they could not understand divergents they tried to say they were dangerous and reasoned that it was because they could not conform to the system.

It couldn't be further from the truth in her own eyes. She could and had conformed all her life. But she also knew her heart and needed to follow it. She couldn't understand why that was something to fear. Either way she had hid it and hid it well. She had recognized it early on in herself from talk of the adults that frequented her mother's dinners. She showed only her Erudite face to others but she knew she had others.

She didn't know how high her divergence was but she knew she was Erudite and Dauntless. She suspected Abnegation and Candor. Her love of art and music as well as her affinity for animals suggested Amity. There were moments when she could feel the traits of those factions bubble under the surface and in her chest. Almost begging to burst forth. She tried her best to keep a very tight reign on them and so she hadn't minded being limited in her socialization.

Today she was wearing her Erudite face, her Erudite mask, as she walked beside her mother into The Hub. Today she would be leaving and breaking the heart of the woman that had given her everything. Today she would not be selfless, she would not be honest, she would not be logical. Today she would be brave.

Her mother looked over her and tilted her head as they rode the elevator alone. They were early enough that they were allowed this privilege. She smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before placing a kiss to her temple. "You look beautiful as always Isabella. I am so proud of you, love, and the woman you have become. Don't be nervous. Remember to trust the test and yourself. I love you dear."

Isabella smiled at her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Letting her own love shine brightly through her eyes. "I love you too Maman. I will remember and I hope to make you proud in the end." She said the last part softly.

She felt her mother tense. Then she took one of her beautiful and elegant hands to lift her chin and hold her eyes. She searched long before her eyes took on a flash of sadness and was replaced by love again.

"Always Isabella. You always make me proud and have from the moment I first held you in my arms." She seemed to lose the ability to speak and just pulled Isabella to her for a fierce hug before the both pulled apart by necessity. They had arrived on the floor where the ceremony would be held.

"Dear, Antone has the room where you will wait until you are called ready. He has refreshments laid out for you and I believe a few of your favorite books. I know you mentioned you were wanting to be with the rest of the dependents but we feel it best this way. You have had so little interaction with any of them I worry you would be overwhelmed." Her mother's forehead furrowed in a frown of worry.

Isabella smiled and nodded. "Of course Maman. I understand and I am sure I will be much more comfortable than the others will be. I am thankful for your consideration."

Her mother beamed at her and nodded. "I will check in on you shortly but I am afraid my duties will keep me from joining you."

"I understand. I will be fine, you don't need to worry about me."

Her mother's eyes softened and she smiled at her. "I will always worry about you Isabella. Even when I know you are a smart, independent and capable woman. A mother's heart will always worry for her child."

It took everything in her to not break down and admit herself to her mother. It took such an act of will to hold onto it that it was almost painful. She couldn't speak so she didn't. She smiled and kissed her mother's cheek then moved quickly to the room she would wait in until she left for her new life forever.

Antone smiled at her when he came to the door. "Isabella, it is time."

Isabella smiled with a nod and rose from her chair smoothly. She had made sure to leave her tablet phone where it could be found but wasn't obvious. She had left a small note for her mother in an email that was timed to send out at precisely two hours from now. She couldn't say much but she did say she loved her and goodbye. All the things she couldn't say before she choose.

Her palms were sweaty as she walked beside Antone to the antechamber she would walk to the stage from. She smoothed her hands down the fitted pants that were almost molded to her legs and tapered off at the ankle of her sleek dark blue pantsuit before moving to straighten out the impeccably tailored and fitted matching blazer. Her stylish and tasteful ankle high, low heeled slouchy boots barely made a sound as she walked gracefully with her head held high and back straight to her future. Everything about her outward appearance was precise and perfect. Her blonde hair pulled into a french twist at the back and her tasteful makeup; it all masked perfectly the wildness inside. Soon she wouldn't have to hide it as she does now. For now, though, it helped to hide the terrible beating of her heart and the turmoil boiling under the mask of Erudite perfection.

The only reason she noticed the difference in the change of rooms from the antechamber to the ceremony room was the buzz of energy from the people gathered together. Her focus was such that she was almost blinded to everything else. She caught the tail end of her name being called.

"Isabella Matthews." The Abnegation she knew to be Marcus Eaton called out.

Antone smiled down at her from the door and placed a hand to her back to gently usher forward. "Go ahead Isabella."

She nodded and took a breath then moved forward. Leader Eaton must have been prepared that she would enter from that direction because he was already looking for her. So when he gave a start and his eyes widened in what looked to be horror, she couldn't understand why.

Did she commit some kind of faux paux? Surely Maman and Antone would never allow that. Whatever caused the reaction, he quickly wiped it from his face. Although his eyes did flicker out to the audience and focus somewhere before he looked back to her. Then with the most false smile she had ever seen, and that is saying something coming from Erudite, he handed her the ceremonial blade.

Isabella smiled at him with a nod but didn't speak a word as she took the knife. Her stomach was a mess but she knew what she had to do. She couldn't bring herself to turn or look out at the audience because she might see her mother and then her resolve might break. She might give in to her selflessness that would see her sacrifice her heart and soul for the love of her mother.

Her back was almost painfully straight and her chin was high. She walked towards the bowls and cut into her hand. She felt the energy levels rise as she moved past the Erudite bowl. When she kept going until she was before the Dauntless bowl she already knew the gasps that would be coming. She tuned those out. She tuned out the cries of outrage and murmured whisperings that would rise from the crowd.

She held her hand over the coals and heard the sizzle of her blood hitting heat. She took a moment to breathe the scent into herself. Breathing in her very life's blood burning at the altar of choice. She only heard the thudding of her heart and the blood pumping in her veins for lingering seconds. Then reality and the world came rushing back in and she heard order being called for while the cheers and cries of her new faction beckoned to her.

She barely remembered handing the knife back over or the faces and smiles around her when she was swept up into the sea of black. She was offered a seat and took it numbly. How long she sat there in silence and not really seeing or hearing anything else she couldn't say. It wasn't until she was gently nudged by the young man next to her that she seemed to come around.

She looked over to the almost handsome looking, now former, Candor who was giving her a lopsided grin. His green eyes were shining in amusement. "You ok there Princess?"

His voice had a raspy kind of drawl to it. And though 'Princess' was usually a slur for Erudite women, she could tell he didn't mean it that way. She could also tell that was an unusual tone for him judging by the reaction of the broad shouldered Candor girl beside him. Her eyebrow was in her hairline.

Isabella smiled at him and her, then shrugged. "I am fine. Ready for this to be over." She gestured to the room in general.

He gave a snort and nod while the girl just shrugged and turned away from them. "You and me both. I can't stand all this bullshit. I guess you might be used to this kind of thing though, huh?"

Isabella shook her head at him with her smile still on display. "Not really. I never really attended the functions Erudite is forever throwing."

"Lucky you then." He murmured and looked her over in what he hoped wasn't a leering way. She was pretty, stunning almost. Her eyes were almond shaped and blue grey. They were what drew the eye the most. That and her smile. It was almost as if when she smiled something shined from within and beamed forth.

Her heard her give a small giggle as she nodded. "I was. I don't think I could have tolerated having to always attend. What about you? I have heard that Candor's are very regimented in the weekly, monthly and yearly briefings on the status of their honesty."

He smirked at her and shrugged. "I might have always been busy doing other activities that unfortunately prevented me from attending those particular events."

Isabella covered her mouth with a hand and tried to soften the giggle that she felt coming from her. She shook her head and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Leaning in a little because they were getting shushing looks sent their way. "Do I want to know what activities those might have been."

Amused, he gave her a lopsided grin and then it turned cheeky. "I don't know Princess." He started in a whisper and leaned his head to the side to be closer to her as well. "Do you want to know?" The last part he almost purred to her. He couldn't help the laugh that came from him when she blushed and looked away.

They didn't speak after that because the monitors and ushers were giving them dirty looks. This was fine for Isabella because while the conversation with one of her new fellow initiates was a distraction she was feeling the burden of guilt and loss again.

She knew she made the right decision for herself. The only decision her soul could allow but it didn't make the hurt any less. The rest of the ceremony was spent in reflection. She was spending this little bit of time, in this place of change and new beginnings, to try and shed those thoughts and burdens.

They would only weaken her if she carried them with her. So she used the time to try and meditate and clear herself of those thoughts and feelings. It was also her trying to avoid looking for her mother's eyes. So she wouldn't be tempted to seek her out only to see the hurt and betrayal she knew she would find in those once loving sky blue eyes.

"Come on Princess." The young man said as he reached for her hand and started to pull her from her seat, breaking her from her trance. "Time to run apparently." He looked her over as they moved with the crowd and frowned and then scowled. "You better keep up." He ordered her. His voice turning hard because he was pissed at himself for worrying about her.

Isabella snapped her head over to look at him with fire in her eyes. She scoffed at him. "I won't just keep up, Mouth. I will beat you and won't even break a sweat doing it." She promised him with a smile that turned a little wicked in her challenge of him.

Now his eyes turned to fire and he returned her smile with one of his own. The were being swept along the stairs towards the door and stairwell. He was still holding her hand and he pulled her closer. "Is that a bet Princess?"

She tilted her head in thought then grinned. "It is."

"Well then what are the terms?" He had to shout as they started to stomp down the stairs amid the cheers and claps of the Dauntless and others.

"Drinks. The loser buys drinks tonight at the compound." She smirked over at him.

With a laugh he nodded. "Deal. See you at the finish line then."

He had reluctantly let go of her hand so that they could do this but he felt as if the warmth from it was still wrapped in his. With that they both stopped trying to talk and let themselves be thrown into the throng of bodies and ran with everything they had.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the double post of the first chapter! This should do the trick. Had to delete it entirely to readd. Thanks for the catch paula08**

 **Chapter 2**

She was panting but happy and smiling as the wind whipped through the open train car door. Peter, she learned was her Candor friends name, shook his head grinning at her. "I can't believe you beat me! What are you some kind of bionic woman or something?"

She let out a laugh and smirked at him. "No, I just love running. I did it everyday religiously."

"Did you also climb things everyday religiously? Because I swear you were almost like a spider the way you climbed to the platform." Peter said after he gave a bark of laughter.

He had almost not even made the first car that she had been so clearly aiming for along with the Dauntless members and Dauntless born. His friends had been lost to him somewhere along the way and he didn't see another transfer in this car.

Isabella shrugged and winked at him. "Maybe I was bitten by a radioactive spider and that's how I can climb things so easily."

Peter couldn't help it he almost doubled over in laughter and shook his head. "How the hell does a Princess like you know about Spider-man?"

Isabella rolls her eyes and scoffs at him. "I think if I was truly a Princess as you keep on calling me, then I wouldn't be on this train or in the car that only Dauntless members or Dauntless Born are in. So you can just can that theory. I could ask you how a Mouth like you knows about it either. Or am I wrong that Candor's believe that things like comic books or graphic novels...hell works of fiction of any kind, are a deceit of the mind and cloud one's judgement or ability to remain honest?"

Peter straightens up with a smirk and shrugs. "Touche. Like you said if I was truly such a Mouth I wouldn't be here right now. Still can't believe I lost our bet though."

"I can. I don't make bets I can't win Peter. I like competition and a challenge but bets aren't anything to play with. So...I will gladly collect my winnings tonight." She laughed at his false glare.

"That's ok Princess. I was going to offer to buy you a drink anyways. You didn't win much."

Isabella laughed at him. "Oh it isn't the winnings that were sweet in the face of victory, Peter. The look on your face as you ate my dust was the sweet reward. Something tells me you aren't often put in your place."

He didn't know whether to get pissed or be amused and ended up being both. "You know you just made me one of your fiercest competitors, right? I can't just let a challenge like that go."

"Would you be on this train if you could Peter?" She asked with a grin, her dimples showing.

"I guess I wouldn't be Isabella." He replied with a smirk at her.

"Get ready to jump love birds." A dauntless member called as she passed them to stand in front of the door.

Peter looked turned white and looked in horror to Isabella who was smiling almost gleefully. "They can't be serious."

Isabella looks over to Peter and shrugs. "Dead serious Peter. We are soldiers now. Come on Mouth, let's go be brave together."

She held out her hand to him and he stood looking at it for a moment before he sighed and nodded taking it.

"If I die I am taking you with me." He yelled as they moved towards the door to wait for their turn.

"I won't let you fall Peter. Just do what I do. We need to get enough force on our push off. When we land you need to tuck and roll or you will get hurt. Understand?" She looked at him seriously, all business now as she used a commanding tone and hard eyes.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." Peter yells out over the open doorway and noise of the other people in a half playful but mostly serious tone.

They were both concentrating so they didn't see the smirks or looks from the Dauntless born behind and around them that were listening.

"I will trust your Nose mind to be able to judge all of that shit." Peter said sarcastically.

Isabella squeeze his hand and took a breath then assumed her running stance making sure he did too. When it came their time they pushed off and leaped from the train.

She only let go of his hand to make her landing. Going into the tuck and roll she popped up afterwards then looked for him with a smile. She didn't realize she had been laughing the entire time she was jumping.

She found him lying on his back, looking up at the sky and giving a raspy huffing laugh. Walking over she offered him her hand and helped pull him up. He was shaking his head.

Peter smirked down at Isabella and moved his hand to start brushing her jacket off while she did the same for him. "You just might be about the craziest girl I have ever met, Isabella."

She let out a laugh and nodded. "Maybe. But we just joined a faction full of women that are bound to be a lot worse than me. Come on, we don't want to be standing around to get pummeled to the ground by flying bodies."

He nodded then took her hand without thinking and they walked over to the ledge where the others were gathering. It was mainly Dauntless born standing there still. On the ledge was a Dauntless man looking over the crowd with a bored expression and cold grey eyes.

His eyes moved over to Isabella and her breath almost caught at the intensity of that gaze. As if he was calculating and cataloging her. Peering into her and evaluating if she was worthy of any further attention. It reminded her so much of her home faction but it also had her spine snapping and chin raising as she met his gaze with one of her own. Her eyes went to fire and she was almost daring him to find her lacking as she knew he was wanting to do.

A shiver ran down her spine when she saw a slow smirk spread across his face. Then he looked her up and down slowly in another kind of appraising way that had nothing to do with trying to find her worth as a soldier. That had her blushing and despite her desire to not do so she found herself looking away.

She heard a deep chuckle come from him and it only deepened her blush. Peter squeezed her hand and she looked up to him. He was wearing a scowl and looking at the man on the ledge.

"Peter." She warned and shook her head. "He's a leader." She said simply and trying to let him know that he quickly needed to wipe the scowl from his face and replace it with respect.

"Smart fucking girl." She heard rumbled from the ledge before Peter addressed her after nodding and wiping his face of the scowl. She refrained from looking to the ledge for the moment.

"How did you know?" He asks, looking at her only now, his forehead furrowed with a frown.

"You see the tattoos on his neck? They're the tattoos of a leader and denote rank." She tries not to look back at the ledge but fails. He is watching and listening while still taking in all the others that are making their way onto the roof now quickly.

"I am guessing by your tone that you know what rank he is." Peter braces himself for that answer, somehow knowing he isn't going to like it.

She nods once and moves her gaze back to Peter. "Second in Command. The second highest position of the faction." Her voice is grave as she lets him know they need to take care here.

Peter sighs and nods. "Duly noted. Thanks for the heads up." He squeezes her hand again. "Do you know him or how did you know that?"

Isabella shakes her head. "I don't know him personally but I studied the faction history. I also know the ranking marks because I studied it. I always knew I would be coming here and I wanted to not make an ass of myself on my first day here."

Peter snorted and shook his head. "Unlike I did or almost did you mean?"

She smiled cheekily at him and wiggled her eyebrows. "Give yourself a few minutes Peter. I am sure you will find something to make an ass of yourself with."

He could only bite his lip to keep from laughing or denying it. She was right and it was crazy she already had him pegged that much. He could be a dick and made no apologies for it.

The roof was crowded when they all heard the strangled sob. She knew the instant she heard it what she would find if she went near it and all she could do was close her eyes and grimace. Her body went tense and rigid. She counted under her breath to calm herself and willed the others to not treat the death she knew was behind the sob as a sideshow.

Peter started to go towards it but she yanked his hand to pull him back. "Don't. It isn't something to gawk at. Death is never something to treat as amusement Peter. Treat it with respect because one day….death will visit us all. And it will remember those that show it its due and those that don't. That could have been you or me." She opened her eyes and looked towards him. She willed him to understand that with everything she had in her. Because she saw in his eyes that he was one that would look on death in fascination.

Peter frowned and warred with himself. His nature was such that he wanted to see it, almost craved to see it. But she was right, it could have damn well been him but thanks to her it wasn't. "It wasn't us but you are right. Pretty deep shit there Isabella. All that about death, true, but still deep."

She sighed almost thankfully and moved her eyes back to the ledge. Eric was staring at her and them. He was displeased about something. He looked angry but she couldn't begin to understand what other than maybe he didn't like that someone had fallen to their death either.

Peter's friends found him, they had pushed their way through and he had tightened his hold on her hand. She had almost thought he was going to drop it for a minute after he tensed when they approached.

"You made it." He said in a flat voice to the boy and girl that now stood by them. It was flat but she could tell he was also disappointed they had made it. She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

He had only shrugged, his lips thinned and shook his head a tiny bit. She gathered this meant he would tell her later.

"No thanks to you Peter. You just left us behind." The girl whined and scowled at the two of them.

Peter smirked at her. "Well if you can't keep up Molly then maybe you shouldn't have come."

Molly just huffed and turned away with a scowl then punched the other boy and hissed at him when he had started laughing. "Shut up Drew. You barely made it on the train."

"Everyone listen up!" The leader on the ledge called out. "My name is Eric and I am one of your leaders. If you want into Dauntless. This is your way in. If don't have guts to jump then you don't belong in my faction." He motioned to the air behind him with a small smirk on his face.

Peter let out a sigh and Isabella laughed quietly. "Seriously what is up with all the jumping?" He mutters leaning closer to her.

She shrugs. "What did you expect Peter? Them to calmly and sedately walk us into the home of the faction of being brave and showing no fear? Or testing us at every turn? I would be scared if they did anything less than test me."

Peter shook his head. "Like I said Princess. The craziest woman I have ever met."

"Oh Peter, I have a feeling you are about to be inundated with crazy." Isabella muttered this with a smirk and tried not to roll her eyes at all the mutterings and questions being asked around them.

She could tell Eric was getting pissed off and knew he was about to snap. She wasn't disappointed when he finally did. "Enough! Someone's gotta go first. Who's it going to be?"

It was quiet and Peter tightened his hold on her hand. He just knew she was going to do it and he was trying to let her know by the way he was gripping her hand not too. It didn't work because soon her voice was calling out.

"I'll go." Except it was almost in stereo or echoed. Which was weird.

Isabella didn't hear the echo. She smiled reassuringly to Peter and made her way to the front. She also didn't see movement from behind and beside her or the murmurs and whispers as she made her way to stand in front of Eric to get on the ledge.

It wasn't until she saw the look on Eric's face and his whispered "What the fuck" before she felt someone brush against her arm that she turned. Isabella saw someone else had moved to the front to jump too.

Only when she turned to look at the person she couldn't help the frown that creased her face from her confusion. Because the person standing beside her.…..was her. She shook her head only to see it mirrored and that deepened her scowl. Her eyes moved over this reflection Isabella and evaluated everything.

It was no reflection because the person wearing her face was dressed in Abnegation grey. Her hair was also slightly coming loose and wasn't still in the tidy updo she knew she sported.

"Ok so you aren't my reflection. I could be in a simulation. I haven't been in one since entering the aptitude simulation yesterday so that would mean an entire day was a simulation? No. Not logical not to mention it is a waste of a resource and time. It wouldn't make sense to commit to that without purpose. Moving on then." Isabella reached out and flicked her fingers at the reflection Isabella's nose.

"Ouch!" The said reflection yelled and held her nose scowling back at her.

"Ok so you felt that. Now to see if I have sensory…" Isabella trailed off and pinched herself hard then shook her head when the pain hit her. "Well fuck me running." She mutttered.

"Did you have to hit me to determine it was real? You could have had us perform a series of movements or had us choose a number from 1 to 1000. It didn't have to be sensory for fucks sake." The other her muttered testily.

"Well it isn't every fucking day I just run into someone wearing my face. So yeah, I would say flicking you was the least of volatile responses you were getting from me. I could have just punched you. You are wearing my fucking face after all. Besides auditory and mental tests could be imitated or faked whereas sensory tests are harder to achieve." Isabella was trying not to panic here and it was coming out in anger.

She could see that being reflected back at her now from the girl in grey. "Maybe you are the one wearing _my_ face and I should punch you."

"How about the both of you shut the fuck up!" Eric bellowed a little wide eyed as he looked at the two almost exact copies of girls, one a stiff and one a nose, in front of him. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this?

Both girls snapped their eyes and heads over to the leader, twin scowls on their faces. He shook his head. "Both of you just fucking jump and you can sort this shit out if you make the jump unscathed." He felt a headache coming on with the mess this obviously was. Not to mention he was upset at himself for even thinking the things he had...and hell...still was thinking about the Princess.

The two looked at each other, eyes slightly narrowed in thought. Then they nodded and took a breath. Eric jumped down and moved to the side. The two girls moved to make their way up.

Isabella was able to leap onto the ledge while the other girl had issues because of her skirt.

Isabella frowned and jumped back down. "One minute." She muttered before she pushed her copy to sit on the ledge. She reached down to the hem of the skirt, took it firmly in her grasp and then ripped a slit almost to the knee on the thigh. She stood back and looked at it, evaluating if that was enough with her head tilted and then nodded.

"That should do it. Sorry about that. I know skin is an issue and all but I think dying would be a bigger issue. Shall we?" With that she leaped back onto the ledge and held her hand out for the girl who was biting her lip as if she was holding back a laugh.

"By all means we shall." The girl muttered with a smile.

Isabella beamed at her. "I like you already other me. I am going to flip off the ledge now. You are free to proceed in a manner befitting your own personal style."

The abnegation girl laughed then nodded. "Together then?"

They joined hands and with a look to each other jumped forward into a flip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a net at the bottom of the dark hole they had just jumped down. When they bounced up Isabella was laughing while the other girl was gasping and then laughed. They landed again on their backs and looked to each other with smiles on their faces.

The net tilts causing them to roll and into each other. Tris is on the outside so the hands that reach to help them grab her first. Isabella couldn't miss the pause as his hands went around the waist of the copy of her. She also couldn't miss their eyes locking and their bodies jerking slightly, almost as if they had been jolted. She noted that and filed it away for later review and discussion with her copy.

She also notes that when he helps herself down whatever had passed between her copy and the young man doesn't occur with her. Another observation for her to note and review later.

The guy that helps them is handsome. Really handsome. He is also looking confused as hell and Isabella can only laugh which causes his eyebrows to raise at them.

"Ok, I have no clue what is going on here. There appear to be two of you but from different factions. How is that even possible?" His voice is highly confused and Isabella can tell this upsets him.

They both shrug but the other her answers first. "We don't either. We just met."

The girls look at each other as if looking now will provide them with anymore answers that their looks on the roof did earlier. The guy that just helped them shakes his head and frowns. Causing his full bottom lip to thin and his deep blue eyes narrow. "I guess that can all be worked out later. For right now names?"

Isabella looks to her copy and motions for her to go ahead. The girl hesitates and frowns. The guy tilts his head and smirks. "Is it a hard one? You can change it if you want but make it good. You only get to choose once."

Good to know. She seems to think and then nods. "Tris." He nods and calls out her name then motions her to move off.

"You two will share the first jumper status. After I get your name that is." He smirks at Isabella who just smiles at him.

"Bella." She replies simply with a shrug.

He nods and his eyes smile while his face remains the same as he calls out her name then motions her over too. Bella walks over to join Tris and they share smiles.

"Nice to meet you I guess Tris." Bella laughs and shakes her head, still in shock.

Tris nods and then bites her lip for a moment before putting out her hand. "Nice to meet you Bella."

Bella takes the hand and shakes it. Both girls look at their joined hands and notice that they almost look the same. They are both calloused slightly, slender and delicate looking. Bella knows hers might look delicate but she has been learning on her own to fight for years now. She wonders if Tris has done the same because there is strength in her grip.

"Your nails are painted." Tris states the obvious and rolls her eyes at herself and laughs. "This is too weird. Aren't you freaking out a little about this? You just seem too calm about it."

Bella laughs and shrugs when they let go of each other's hands finally. "I wouldn't call my reaction up on the roof calm exactly. I was trying to keep myself from panicking to be honest. I am freaked out about this but…" She stops and frowns biting her lip in thought.

"What?" Tris frowns and looks at her worriedly.

Bella shrugs and sighs. "She never said it and we never talked about it. But I always knew I was adopted. That she wasn't my birth mother. I didn't seek out more answers to who was because she loved me just the same. I always wondered if I might have family but I was never pushed to look for them really. I just looked….for myself…. I guess if that makes sense."

Tris gets a faraway look in her eyes and she nods slowly. "Like you didn't belong where you were but you didn't know where you belonged. You knew she loved you and loves you with all of her heart but there was always something that said you didn't really belong to her. Yet you loved her so dearly that you didn't feel the need to find _who_ you belonged to...only _where_ you belonged."

Bella and Tris shared knowing looks and frowns. "Tris were you adopted too?"

Tris bites her lip and shrugs. "I don't think so. I looked similar enough to my parents and my brother but I always felt a bit...separate... from them I guess. I always felt like a piece of myself was missing too."

Bella's breath catches in her throat and she nods as she whispers. "I did to. I couldn't explain why and I felt ungrateful as fuck for it. It made me feel so horrible, Tris."

Tris nods with tears in her eyes that mirror the ones that are filling in her sisters. Because she knows she is her sister. She has a twin sister and her heart feels a bit more complete. "I felt like a fraud because I faked it; being selfless all the time. I always knew that I wouldn't and couldn't stay."

Bella smiles and the two don't realize they have moved so that their arms are around each other's waists and their forehead pressed together. "I did too. It felt like my soul would die if I stayed there. I tried to convince myself at first…."

"That if you just put more effort in and pushed that mindset aside then you could do it." Tris finished the thought with a nod.

They both sighed with smiles but were soon interrupted because the jumpers that had been pulled from the net were starting to get closer. Tris and Bella, still smiling, link hands and pull apart to face the newcomers.

The jumpers after them were Dauntless born but soon the transfers start to come down. Peter was the first that Bella recognized and he made his way over to her. He wore a smirk for her but a frown for Tris and seemed hesitant to approach them.

"Are you scared she might bite Peter?" Bella quirks an eyebrow and taunts him a little.

Whatever was making him hesitant fades. He shakes his head and gives her a smirk back. "Hardly Princess. I have to admit though it is a pretty weird situation. I take it you didn't know about each other from the reactions on the roof." He had finally made his way over but was making sure to stay near Bella rather than Tris. He couldn't explain it but he was almost afraid he would offend Bella if he didn't.

Tris and Bella shake their heads. "No. And no we don't know what is going on. We both just know we are sisters but other than that we don't know the how or why. Tris this is Peter. Peter…" She stops and smiles over to her sister "..this is my sister, Tris."

Her heart felt full just saying the words. She had never had anyone really besides her Mother.

Peter takes a breath and nods to Tris. "Sti…." He clears his throat and shakes his head. ' _Probably not a good idea to piss off or insult the twin sister of the girl you might already be crushing on Peter, you dick.'_ He thinks this to himself before he tries again. "Nice to meet you Tris."

Tris smiles at Peter and nods. "Nice to meet you too Peter."

"Beatrice." A caramel skinned candor girl with a beautiful smile comes towards the sisters and Peter. Her smile falters a bit when she sees Peter but he gives her a tight nod. She seems to raise her chin before she resumes her smile again.

"Hello Christina." Peter greets the new girl tightly.

"Peter." She returns the stiff greeting then turns to the two sisters and smiles. "Wow this is amazing. You two look exactly alike. Did you know? Were you shocked? Have you checked each other out to see if everything is the same on you?"

Tris and Bella both give a little bit of a start at the onslaught of rapid fire questions from the almost too peppy girl.

Tris starts first and shakes her head with a frown. "It's just Tris now. This is Bella. No we didn't know and obviously we were shocked. And I am not even going to answer the have we checked each other out question because I would think that would be obvious."

Chris' eyes widen and she looks around and then nods. "Oh yeah of course you wouldn't strip right here and check each other over. Maybe when we…"

Bella can't stand anymore suggestions like that and she is blushing probably the brightest shade of red. So is Tris and her hand tightens on Bella's. "We will be doing nothing of the sort!" She shouts the answer to interrupt her. Chris' mouth snaps closed and she looks to be doing some blushing of her own.

"I mean if Tris and I decide to find out how alike we are it won't be with witnesses. Sorry. That is a little bit too much like being under a microscope for my liking and if I wanted that I could have just stayed where I was. We can, however, all talk about ourselves later if you would like and get to know each other. I know I wouldn't mind that. As well as getting out of these clothes as soon as possible." Bella has a feeling that would soothe things over with her sister's friend but also get them out of the awkward tangent the conversation was going.

"Well then you will be in luck." A dauntless born girl nearby offered with a smirk on her lips. "Sorry couldn't help but overhear. My name is Marlene. This is my boyfriend Uriah." Marlene said and pointedly pulled the smiling Uriah closer to her, causing him to laugh and throw his arm over her shoulder. "And this is our friend Lynn." She uses her other hand to pat Lynn's shoulder.

The transfers all smile at the Dauntless born. Tris, Bella and Chris' smiles are wide and genuine. Peter's is lopsided and uncomfortable, as if he never really smiled before. "My name is Bella, this is my newly discovered sister Tris. No we didn't know about each other but we are glad we do now. This is Chris and this guy beside me who looks like he swallowed a lemon is Peter."

Bella finishes with a smirk and wink at Peter who shakes his head and rolls his eyes at her. "I preferred Isabella. I guess Bella is more Dauntless. It also still describes you perfectly."

Bella laughs at Peter. "We should have made another bet Peter. You know about you making an ass of yourself. I would have won that one too."

Peter scoffs. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I can be. Ask Chris. I am sure she would love to tell you all about it and probably will as soon as I am away from you. Speaking of, I better go find my _friends_. I haven't forgotten that I owe you that drink later Bells." He sneered the friends part, again looking as if he swallowed a lemon, but then smirked when he tried out the nickname. "I am guessing by your face you don't like the nickname? Maybe it will grow on you. If you will all excuse me." He winked at Bella but nodded to everyone else and then walked off.

"Well he seems like a really stellar guy." Uriah muttered and frowned at Peter's back as he walked away.

Bella was frowning after him as well but shrugged. "Everyone has a story. He didn't really seem to care for his friends though so I don't know why he felt he needed to leave."

Chris sighs and frowns then side eyes Peter as he walks away. "I don't think he does either but they have known each other since birth. Peter is….." She shrugs and stops talking.

Bella tilts her head and takes in her demeanor. Judging from her almost dejected tone and their shared look there for a moment she would guess there was some history between Chris and Peter. Either romantic in nature or just deep history. She can also guess Chris doesn't want to talk about it so she changes the subject and turns to Marlene with smile.

"You said something about we were in luck when I mentioned getting out of these clothes?" Bella feels Tris squeeze her hand in a gesture of relief and gratitude for her friend. Odd that both the girls had made first friends with Candors and that those same Candors seem to have some kind of history.

Marlene smiles and nods to the group. "Yeah when you get to your dorm there will be some starting gear waiting for you. But you can buy more later which is why we are going to meet with you after lunch and show you around. Take you girls shopping."

This makes the girls smile for sure and Chris positively glows at this. Uriah however groans and shakes his head. "How about I pass on this one babe. You don't need me and I would just be the loan guy lurking around."

Lynn laughs and shakes her head. "Yeah you say that now but I am sure there will be some transfer guys that would like to join. Then you will go all neanderthal and demand you be allowed to tag along."

Uriah bristles and frowns at her. "I don't go all neanderthal. I go all 'that is my girlfriend so back off before I jack your shit up'."

He says this last part with a smile as he pulls Marlene even closer. She blushes as everyone laughs at his statement and her reaction.

They don't have to wait long before they are all addressed by the people that will be their Instructors. The guy that pulled everyone off of the net is named Four and he along with Eric from the roof will be instructing the transfers during their training.

Bella wasn't sure how she felt about Eric being one of their instructors. She wasn't sure how she felt about him in general. She was usually so good at reading people and their intentions but he was such a mix that it was hard. She did know that she felt as if he were going over everyone with a fine tooth comb and filing away anything they said or did. That was the microscope inspection she was referring to being able to do without.

Whenever his gaze moved over her, and she couldn't help but notice it did so much more often than with anyone else even Tris, her instant reaction was to have her back stiffen as her chin squared. She tried to show the proper deference and respect and hoped she succeeded.

They learned they would be trained separately from the Dauntless born for the first stage. They also wouldn't be staying with them either and before their new Dauntless born friends left with their Instructors Lauren and Hector, Lynn and Marlene made arrangements to meet with the girls after lunch to do that shopping.

After that they were led on a tour of the compound. The entire time Tris and Bella had their arms and hands linked. It felt right and they both felt a growing sense of completeness. They still had so much to discuss and learn about each other but they also felt like they were becoming whole.

"Did you imagine it would be this beautiful?" Bella asked a bit dreamily with a smile as she took in what most might consider the surroundings to be cold and foreboding.

Tris shook her head and her own smile mirrored her sisters. "I imagined it to be like it is but not that I would find it beautiful or so right. Funny because the color isn't that far from what was all over my old homes. But here it is full of life where it was so utterly devoid of it there."

Bella nodded and let her hand run along the smooth stone walls that the corridors were hewn from and laughed a little. "It is funny that I think this has more warmth and life rather than the sleek and too sterile walls where I lived before too. Then again I didn't really live there." She muttered the last part and frowned.

"It was a rest stop on the way home." Tris supplied her own view on it.

"Exactly."

They hadn't even made their way to the place called The Pit and they were already in love with their new home. When they made it to what Four called the center of life, their smiles became dazzling and infected those around them.

When Four led them to The Chasm, Bella paused, frowning into the water and seemed rooted to the spot. Tris seemed to sense that Bella needed a moment and moved forward with the group after giving her a worried look.

Peter stopped beside Bella and took her hand without thinking again. "Something wrong Bells?"

Bella shook her head but not in denial, rather because she was broken from her thoughts. She looked over up to Peter and frowned. "I thought we agreed I didn't like that nickname. Bella is already short enough from Isabella."

Peter smirked and shrugged. "Bella suits you too. I guess I can give you this one. Now you want to tell me what has you staring death in the face?"

Bella looks at him seriously and shrugs. "Like I said before Peter, you show death respect. You heard what Four said. Death has occurred here but it is also where Dauntless pay their respects for the dead. I am paying my respects to those that came before me. Seems only fitting since I am new to their halls."

Peter shakes his head and smiles. "The shit you say Bella. Where do you get this stuff?"

"History. History always repeats itself so it is always good to be forewarned and forearmed. That's just good battle tactics. Like I said Peter, I have known for a while where I belong." Bella sighed and turned away from Peter slightly because leaning against the rail not far from the two of them was Eric. She didn't know how but she had felt him there.

He had his head tilted and was staring holes into her as if he was trying to examine her brain from where he stood. With a smirk he pushed off and simply pointed to the group moving away.

Peter squeezed her hand and pulled her with him to rejoin the tour but they hung back a little instead of trying to push their way back to where they were. She didn't mind holding his hand exactly but she did start to feel guilty remembering the looks between Chris and Peter. She also remembered her deductions and she sighed causing Peter to look down at her with a frown.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Peter, you totally don't have to tell me. But you and Chris?" She knew she didn't have to say more than that and he would understand.

Peter tensed and his lips thinned and shook his head. "Maybe once but she ended things and it was a long time ago."

Bella nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. "I didn't have many friends in Erudite, Peter. The ones I did were….selected...for me. I would like to make friends here. I consider you one of them by the way."

Peter smirked at her knowing where she was going with this and internally sighed. "And you are afraid you will be stepping on someone's toes if we get close?"

"Well I guess that depends on your definition of close Peter. For instance…" She held up their joined hands and with a quirked eyebrow.

He shrugged and tried not to scowl at that. "Friends can hold hands Isabella. It can be out of comfort, support or just companionship. How about this. If you are truly uncomfortable with it I won't do it again. If you think it is making another friend uncomfortable or angry then we can stop. But if you don't mind and they don't mind, then why shouldn't we be here for each other?"

Bella laughed and grinned at him. "And are you going to sell me an apartment here in Dauntless with an ocean view too Peter?"

Peter winks over at her and smiles his lopsided grin. "Isabella, believe me if I were truly trying to charm you I would be going for a lot more than being able to hold your hand."

Bella blushed and took her elbow to dig in his ribs. "You could try Peter. You would fail but you could try. And no that wasn't a challenge so get the burr out of your ass Sir."

Peter laughed as they threaded their hands together again. "I heard you making plans to go shopping after lunch. Just don't forget I owe you a drink tonight from our bet."

"Oh I won't. I have a feeling I am going to need one. I get the feeling that Marlene and Chris might like shopping a lot more than I would care for. I just want to get out of these clothes and get geared for training." Bella mutters and eyes Chris to make sure she is ok. She had glanced back a few times towards them as they walked and she smiled but it was a little strained.

"I was going to say that it was a shock that a Princess doesn't like shopping but I believe we had a similar conversation on the train. So I will save it." Peter shrugs and looks around the training room they had just made their way to.

Bella takes in the room as well and nods in appreciation. It isn't as fancy or teched out as Erudite's gyms but it had everything they and she would need. "It isn't that I don't like it really I just have different priorities than I did before when Maman and I would go shopping together. With her it was part of our quality time together. She was busy with work a lot so those times we did spend together I looked forward to."

Peter looked over to her with a small smile and then frowned. "Wait isn't your last name Matthews?"

Bella sighs and nods. "Yes and yes Jeanine Matthews is my mother. At least I still look at her as my mother. Faction before blood though so I am sure it is best we both think differently now." Bella can't help the sadness in her voice as she said the last part softly.

Peter nods and frowns. "It probably is best Bella. But we can always look back with love right?"

A smile spreads across Bella's face at the blush that comes over Peter's face after he said that. As if it was said almost without thinking it through. "Don't worry Peter. I won't tell anyone you have a heart under there." She whispered this as she raised on her tiptoes to be near his ear.

They had stopped again near the offices, so quickly before she could rethink it she kissed his cheek, broke away and moved swiftly back to her sister. She swore she could feel his smile directed at her back as she moved away. She also swore she could feel Eric's scowl as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So the first chapters here cover this momentous meeting but also introducing the characters and setting the stage for things. Once that is done we get into the girls training pretty quickly and get some time jumps. Just wanted to let everyone know that yes the characters will be a bit OOC. It is an AU so things aren't playing out like they did in the movies or books. It is connected and part of the concept. I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for the views and reviews so far already!**

 **Chapter 4**

They were shown the dorms after they were taken to see where the Dauntless Clinic, Administrative offices, and where the laundry facilities were. The dorms were about as good as could be expected. The transfer dorm wasn't separated by gender and they would all sleep in one room. The bathroom was shared too but it had stall doors for the toilets and the showers. Bella was thankful for that but it was also a surprise. Had everyone been made to shower together it would have been another challenge to get past.

Tris and Bella made sure to get beds beside each other and some instinct had them going closer to the bathroom. They took the bed against the wall and then the one right after that. It gave them a shorter walk from the bathroom at night if it was needed, a clear view of the room and the door. Also, the wall against the back of one of them provided protection. Chris took the bed after Bella since she insisted that Tris take the one against the wall. An Erudite named Will took the one beside Chris.

Peter tried not to be obvious about taking a bed near Bella. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on her but being too close might make her uncomfortable or start things for her. He tried not to scowl when an Erudite that seemed to know her approached her with smiles and laughs.

Bella was just going over the clothes they had provided when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned frowning only to smile widely when she saw who it was.

"Edward. I wondered if I would see you here. How have you been?" Bella wasn't quite sure if she should hug her once friend or just shake his hand.

Edward solved that by pulling her to him for a brief hug then pulled back smiling and laughing. "I have been fine Isabella. I am sorry I could no longer be around you. It was determined that I might be a bad influence because I stopped trying to hide where I would be going."

Bella frowned and nodded. "I wanted to approach you many times to tell you it was ok. I was hiding things on my own so I couldn't."

Edward crosses his arms over his chest and quirks an eyebrow. "You sure as hell shocked me and Mayra when you went Dauntless."

Bella nods and looks around for his girlfriend. Edward sighs and shakes his head. "She didn't come with me. I couldn't let her come with me. I have heard things about cuts being done and I knew she would struggle to begin with. I love her and I don't know what I will do without her. But I also know she wouldn't have been truly happy here."

Bella pats his arm and smiles sadly. "You did a very brave thing then Edward. To put her needs above your own but then also to let go of the only thing you have known...that was very brave."

"Enough chatter! Get changed into your new clothes. You will be taking your old clothes with you to burn." Eric was leaning against the wall and scowling at the Erudite guy talking to Bella. Why he gave a shit he didn't know. That made his scowl to deepen and he made his eyes move elsewhere when he saw her look at him with a deep frown.

Bella sighed and nodded to Edward. "We can catch up later. We better follow directions. Wouldn't be good to make a bad impression only a few hours into this."

Edward gave his own nod before moving off to go get changed himself.

Tris had already pulled out clothes for herself and then without thinking had done the same for her sister. She felt Bella would be more the type to go with the tank top, jeans and boots while she picked out the long sleeved v neck t shirt, jeans and boots for herself.

Bella saw the choices and smiled. "Well at least they might be able to tell us apart by the clothes."

Tris smiled and nodded but Chris smirked at them, her bright eyes glinting with mischief . "Or we could get you both new hairstyles, piercings or tattoos. That could help."

Bella tilts her head in thought and starts to strip right there without really thinking. She starts to run through things she might like to change and is absorbed in those thoughts.

Tris gasps with wide eyes at her sister. "Well I guess that answers one question of how we are different."

Bella frowns and follows her eyes to her bared midriff since she had her top off. She still didn't see what she might be talking about. "What?"

"Your extremely toned stomach. Work out much?" Chris said with a laugh but also wonder and slight jealously.

Bella shrugs but also gets worried that maybe she did too much. "I don't think I worked out any more or less than it was required to stay healthy. I guess if I think about it maybe it was a bit more than someone else. I just liked to be active."

Tris senses her sisters self consciousness about her body suddenly and she frowns. "You're beautiful Bella. I think you are beautiful so don't you dare think because you look different than us right now means differently. I am going to make it my personal goal to have just as much muscle definition as you soon. You may have to help me with that."

This does make Bella feel a little better but she still feels the need to dress quickly. She ignores the stares around her coming from a few pairs of eyes and puts it down to them wondering how an Erudite is so fit.

She didn't think it was grotesque. Her abdominal muscles were slightly more defined than say Tris' who was more slender and toned but it was a smooth tone. Bella's stomach had what she called her three pack and while it wasn't rock hard could easily be seen. Just like her arms that were toned and legs. Her frown didn't lessen really and she looked at herself from time to to time and then the other girls. Maybe she did overdo it? She couldn't change it now and she really did enjoy and crave all the activities she had engaged in. She tried to shove all of that to the side to review and examine tonight before she went to bed.

Tris tried not to have a hard time changing but she wanted to make Bella feel better so she focused on that and didn't go to the stalls to change. Her decision to stay near Bella and change with her was made when she saw the looks that Eric was giving her sister.

She didn't know what it was about the leader but she didn't really care for him. She wasn't afraid of him like she knew the others were but she didn't like the way he looked at everyone and especially not Bella.

When he was looking at everyone but Bella it was like he was dissecting them. Peering into their minds or bodies and judging them. That was the part that bothered her the most, the judging.

With Bella though it was a whole other kind of dissecting or appraising. It made shivers go down her spine and not in the way that Four's looks to herself had caused her to shiver. She resolved to add this to the things to talk to Bella about.

While Tris and Chris were getting dressed Bella went through the provided gear for the two sisters and organized, catalogued and made mental shopping lists. "Tris…..how was your vitamin and protein intake before now? I am going to see where we can get supplies but you might need more than I do. We can also go in half for all the normal bath stuff and essentials as long as you don't like the really flowery smelling shit." Bella smiles widely at being able to curse and not filter her speech.

Tris picks up on this and laughs as she pulls on her jeans. "Feels good not having to carefully pick all the words that come from your lips doesn't it?"

Bella sighs and dramatically throws herself onto her bed. "Tris, you have no idea. I guess it was a good thing I had almost zero social interaction and didn't go to school with everyone else. I have a feeling I would have been outed in a heartbeat." She sat up and sat with her legs crossed in a meditation pose and smirked at her sister and friend. "I think some of my mother's associates thought I might be slow or something. I couldn't stand most of them if I was forced to talk to them and they said something particularly asinine, which was almost every other word, I had a habit that probably gave that impression."

Chris laughed and shook her head as she was finishing. "I can't even guess really but was it your eyes glazing over or something?"

"Hmmm. Close but no, not that. Although their logic sometimes baffled the mind and not in any good way. That did make me go crossed eyed a few times but I refrained from calling them the dumbasses they really were for making such simple problems into massive projects. Anyways, what I would do is stand there and give a mental count of ten where I allowed myself mentally to say all the crap I really wanted to say all while forming what I would say. When that bullshit rhetoric was locked down I allowed myself to speak. It had to seem like I was slow with how intense I would hold their eyes for seconds before I spoke. Eventually they just stopped talking to me. I heard one tell Antone, my mom's assistant, that I was scary and made her uncomfortable. Made my week!" Bella laughed with a big smile.

The other girls laughed but her attention was pulled to Eric. She felt his amusement from behind her so she looks over her shoulder at him. He tilted his head as his held her eyes for a few seconds then he smirked at her.

"If you are done gossiping maybe you would like to get on with it." His voice was giving a command even if it was laced with amusement. Realizing he was being way softer about this than he should be he scowled as he looked around the room. For some reason he didn't want to direct his scowl or harsh words at her. "That goes for all of you. This isn't a social gathering. You have one minute to finish up and get out of the door with your old shit to burn."

There was scrambling from the remainder of people and Bella frowned at Eric then shook her head, stood and straightened her clothes. She turned to wait for her sister and friend when she saw Eric start to walk by her but he stopped then turned back to her with a frown.

"If you want to get the proper vitamins and supplements go to the clinic. They can get you set up and it will be covered by Dauntless as part of your healthcare. The commissary will have everything else." Eric says this in a huff not sure why he is providing the information other than he is impressed she is dedicated to her training and health. He was also trying not to think about how amazing she looked and how upset it made him when she started to doubt that. He shouldn't care dammit!

Bella smiles at Eric, a genuine pleased smile that makes her eyes sparkle and her face light up. "Thank you sir. I will go there after lunch when I being made to shop for other stuff."

Eric's forehead creases in frustration at the effect her smile is having on him. "Welcome. Hurry and get to lunch. You don't want all the food to be gone." He mumbles this and stalks off.

Everyone had started to exit as fast possible before Eric but Tris, Bella, and Chris were the last to walk out.

"Do you guys mind if I go along with you to find out about the vitamins? If it can help me look like you Bella I am all for it. I am with Tris. My goal is to look as strong and healthy as you." Chris said with a smile at the young woman. She had picked up on her body language and saw that she was feeling insecure and she regretted her reaction. She really was beautiful and there was nothing wrong with the fact that she came already looking that way. It just meant she could help them to get to that level.

Tris smiles widely at Chris as does Bella. She nods as they toss their clothes into the bin to burn their things. Tris and Bella exchange small sad smiles and then move along with Chris.

"Of course. We are going shopping after lunch so we can get all of that then." Bella supplies with a smile.

Tris and Bella had almost unconsciously linked arms as they walked. They had both silently decided to let their hair down and noticed that it was almost the exact same length. Bella's was more styled than Tris' but otherwise it was the same color of gold spun blonde.

When the three walked into the Dining Hall, conversation seemed to die down to almost nothing. Eyes turned to them and had the girls frowning with blushes. Chris joined their frown and then ushered them to the table she spotted all of the other transfers at.

The petite girl started scowling and glaring at people along the way when she didn't like how they were looking at her friends. Unknown to all but Bella it went even more silent but out of fear instead of gawking at the two new identical transfers.

Eric walked close behind the girls and was making up for the weak glare that Chris was casting with one of his own.

Bella looked over her shoulder at Eric. He locked eyes with her and nodded to her, telling her with his eyes it was ok and to go take a seat. She gave him another smile and then nodded back.

Tris squeezed Bella's arm before she let go to take a seat. Something had her taking the seat right beside their instructor Four. Peter caught Bella's eye and wanted her to sit beside him but before she could move towards him she was pulled down into a seat at the same end of table as her sister but on the other side of her.

'Sorry' She mouthed to Peter. He just gave her a lopsided smile and shrugged.

'Later' He mouthed back to her.

She smiled back and nodded. She turned to the table and looked over the food selections and grinned.

"Well someone is happy with the food selections." Will piped up with a laugh.

"What is it?" Tris asked with her head tilted.

Before anyone could say anything Bella glared them down because she knew what was going to come from both Will and Chris.

"No she wouldn't have had one and no we don't need a lecture on what she might have had before now. It is all a damn moot point. We are Dauntless now. We are all starting fresh and we shed the last of what we might have done with both the spilling of our blood into the embers and then the skin….our clothes for those not hip on metaphors….of our former lives. We are phoenixes." Bella shrugged and went to fix first Tris a plate and then herself not aware of the awed and amused faces at her table.

Tris was biting her lip and shaking her head to not laugh. "Oh Bella." She giggled. "You really are intense and I think you are scaring our new friends."

Bella lights up playfully but inside she feels her heart drop a little. So she tried to lighten the mood. "Really? Wow, well then I will take that as a compliment. Maybe I should keep track of this. Instead of notches in a belt I get a tattoo or a piercing for any time I can make someone piss themselves in fright. Fear my mighty roar." She says this with a smile and bright eyes to let everyone know she is at least kidding a little. While she does like intimidating she doesn't want to scare her friends away.

She hands a plate to Tris and communicates silently to eat and it is safe. Tris takes it with a smile and laughs at her sister along with the table. She even feels Four's amusement but she doesn't know how she would know that. Once glance and all she sees is the almost blank face he has had all along.

"Plan on getting many tattoos?" Edward asks as he takes a bite of his own burger.

Before she can answer though she knows that Eric is close and she looks up to see him frowning at the table before he takes a seat at the end by her. He has an air of being uncomfortable and wanting to leave as soon as possible. For some reason this hurts her so she goes back to her food and looks to Edward while trying not to frown.

"I have a few tattoos planned and thought out. A phoenix is one of them and some dermals as well. I have a few quotes I would like put on me too so I guess I do plan on getting quite a few. I think I will let each one mark an accomplishment or stage for me though. Like the warriors of old." She shrugged and started to take bites of her food.

Eric had been listening as had Four. The two didn't hate each other as much as they played like they did. They weren't the best of friends though they seemed to be getting there lately. They had mutual goals and a mutual mentor that had helped them sort through their issues. Granted in their initiation the hate had been real until that mentor had then beat some sense, literally, into the both of them.

Eric shook his head a little at the bombshells this slip of a girl kept dropping on him and looked to Four. "What have you been up to lately Four?" He asked tensely, trying not to give in to the desire to move closer to Isabella.

Four quirked an amused eye at Eric before he shrugged. "Getting things ready for training." His tone was even though he wanted to smirk at the look and demeanor of Eric. Something was under his skin and he had a feeling he knew what...or who, it was. Not like he could talk. What was going on with these sisters? Where did they come from and why didn't they know about each other? And why did he feel like he was being electrocuted if he even came in a little contact with Tris?

Eric huffs at himself but out loud because whether he meant to or not he had just grabbed a damn plate and started to make it up. Guess he is staying to torture himself some more.

"Max says he keeps trying to meet with you and you keep refusing." This Eric does pause for and shares a pointed look with him. It was time for Four to get his head out of his ass on this and make the move.

Four's lips thin and he sighs. "You can tell him that I will think about his offer. I am happy with the jobs I have but I will think about the offer seriously."

Eric tilts his head and narrows his eyes. That is as good as he is going to get from Four right now and he knows he can't push it or he will just dig in his heels. So he takes on the role he knows he has to play with him.

"Well let's hope he gets the hint." He replied snarkily and took a bite of his burger.

Four shrugged and took a drink of his coffee. It was going to be a long night getting files together for all the initiates and then the plan for training down based on what he thought would be needed. At least that was what he had at first planned to do. He thinks this as he side eyes Tris and watches her eat her first burger and giving a little unconscious hum of pleasure.

Tris was taking careful bites of her food and had to admit she liked it. Somehow she knew Bella would know what would make it palatable for her. After she chewed and swallowed she looked to her sister. "I was serious about making it my goal to get in the same shape as you are Bella. Even if we have to take time in our off hours to do it if you are willing to."

Bella smirks at her sister and laughs. "As if I was going to give you a choice. Yes I am more than willing because I would be doing it anyways. Just kind of habit I guess. I wish I had access to some of the vids I used to illustrate things I am going to teach you though. We will just have to make due but we can start as soon as you want to."

Chris frowned at the thought of not being able to shop or hang out tonight. Bella laughed at the petite girl. "Barring tonight, Chris. We can tomorrow since it is an off day. I would be waking up at 0600 anyways to do a run. Though….can't really do the runs I did before."

She frowns and looks off in thought trying to map out the compound in her mind She needed gauge the distance of the corridors she saw and could estimate in her mind and if it would match. She had to be shaken by Eric to bring her around and everyone was looking at her concerned, except for Tris who was looking at her as if she had an idea what was going on.

Eric was scowling at Bella. "Do you do that often? Go into an almost coma of thought?"

Bella swallowed because his hand was on her back and his thumb was moving in a circle on the top of her clothes. She was feeling this humming in her blood and body. It was making it hard to think but she looked away from his eyes and to the table.

"Not usually but I guess I was deep in thought of the route I could make for myself through the compound. I was….trying to map it out." She muttered and frowned.

Four nodded as Eric looked at him pointedly. They needed intel on the two girls for sure. "Bella there are treadmills and a track in the training room. Save the outdoor runs or the ones around the compound until we all go in training. Believe me we will be doing quite a few of them."

Bella bit her lip in thought but Tris nodded to her slightly so she looked to Four with a smile and nod. "Yes Sir. Thank you. I will make sure to keep our runs and training to the dedicated rooms unless I get prior permission."

Four nodded approvingly and smirked over at Eric who was still sitting there with his hand on Bella's back. When Eric realized what he was doing he removed his hand and grumbled a little as he picked up his burger then started to eat again. This girl was going to be trouble for him and his purpose here.

He was torn on if he should contact Jeanine about her or not. He was surprised, to be honest, she hadn't contacted him yet. The night wasn't over though. He sighed internally at that thought.

The rest of the lunch passed with just talking to each other and getting to know one another a little. Edward shared stories with Bella of what he had been up to after he had been politely told to not come around anymore.

Chris frowned and bit her lip, debating if she should ask or not but her curiosity got the better of her. "Bella. I know you obviously loved and love your mother. But it sounds like she kept you in a prison sort of. You weren't allowed to go to school. You didn't have friends besides who was picked out for you. Were you even allowed to date or have boyfriends?"

Bella chewed on some cake and she could feel Eric getting angry and worried but also from her sister. She thought of how to answer so when she swallowed she looked to Chris and smiled softly.

"It might seem like it was a prison but it wasn't Chris. Maybe a gilded cage of sorts but not one done out of unkindness or even one that I minded while I was there. You obviously know who my mother is. She has a reputation and early on it caused difficulties for me. I think the part of her that didn't like that she couldn't be there to protect me all the time took over. I still socialized and had I wanted to date I am sure I could have. I had no patience for any of the guys." She smiles at Edwards offended air and laughs "No offense Ed, but we both know even though I could stand you that wasn't happening.. The rest I was allowed to associate with were all pretentious. Or they were only really interested because of the prestige an association with me could bring. I also don't hold with all the BS of it was a social imperative that I _needed to explore my sexuality_ as if it was some kind of experiment. As far as school. I learned what I wanted when I wanted. And believe me when I say that included anything. From weapon design to construction. Martial arts, meditation, philosophy. Physiology and anatomy in regards to the weakest points on the body to go for to disable, kill or maim. I learned all of that along with the normal things because I had no one dictating what I could learn. I dictated it to them. I used that my mother is who she is and I will admit that I used the intimidation factor so they kept their mouths shut. Of course it was all explained as I was doing it for research for future projects. So it was a gilded cage and one I was glad to stay in until I the day I knew I would be flying free."

"Is there anything that you say that doesn't either make me feel like my brain was just smashed with heavy shit or make me seriously be scared of you?" Al a former Candor transfer asked from beside Edward.

Bella blushed and looked down. She should just stop talking. Really, it was just making things worse for her. She wasn't going to make friends like this.

"Maybe you should expand your mind or grow a spine Initiate." Eric scowled over at the brute that did look like he was somewhat terrified of Isabella.

Inside he was smirking with pride at her and couldn't wait to see her in action. He didn't like though that she was once again fucking doubting herself. He would stop that shit right away.

Al blanched and nodded before he looked down. "Sorry Bella."

Bella looked to Al and smiled a little. "It's ok. Like I said in the dorm I am used to people thinking I am too intense or scary."

' _And it is only going to get worse when they see me fight.'_

She pushed the remained of her plate away and looked to Tris and Chris. "I am going to make my way out to the Pit. You girls stay, enjoy the cake. I am just not used to this much food or the sweets. Meet me when you are done."

Tris frowned and started to get up but Bella shook her head and nodded to everyone else. She moved away from the table quickly and went out to the pit. Tris turned to scowl at Al who gulped and looked away.

Between Chris' unknowing comment about her body earlier and then people making her sister feel like she did just because she was more fierce than them it was pissing her off. She knew she had always had a temper but it had never surfaced like it was now.

"I swear the next person that makes my sister feels like she is anything less than the fucking warrior she so obviously is might just find themselves on the other end of damn training accident." She shoved her cake away and got up to storm out of the dining hall to go find her sister.

Edward smirks into his cup trying to not laugh at Al's white face. He fails and starts to laugh. "Gods I can't wait to see them in action. I have a feeling we won't know what the fuck hit us."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Rather long chapter...couldn't find a really good place to break it up. We are nearing the end of the first day in the compound...in a few chapters that is. I really want to thank everyone for the response so far. Glad to see no one is...down with Peter! so far anyways. Gotta give Peter (Miles' Peter) some love. I am on a Peter deserves a shot at happiness too kick. Maybe I like and underdog. Anyways...hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

Peter had found her first. He was moving before she was even out of the door. He hadn't caught all of what was said but he caught what Al had said and then her look of defeat. He would deal with that pussy later but right now he needed to be with Bella.

She was sitting on a rock waiting for the others, he presumed, with her legs pulled to her chest. The Pit was full of these benches and tables that were sculpted from the huge grey and white stones that the compound were made up of. She was at one of them with her back against the wall on the far side of the table in front her.

He didn't even ask for permission as he moved to sit beside her and pull her to his side. She didn't resist and seemed to relax into him. A fucking novelty for him considering the reputation he gained back in Candor. Most of it was lies but after trying to fight it with the actual truth he had just given up and adopted the demeanor he was always accused of having.

"You aren't really listening to that wimp are you Bells? Nursery rhymes were too much for his tiny mind so of course he can't handle your brilliance. As for the fact that you scare him, no doubt you are fierce as fuck Bells, but Al is scared of his own damn shadow. You are the one that belongs here. He doesn't and I think he is starting to realize that." Peter says softly as he squeezes her side and brushes his lips against her temple.

Bella sighs and looks up at him. "Even you have said something about the things I say Peter. I should just keep my mouth shut. Then there was how everyone looked at me when I was changing. I just feel like a damn fre…."

Peter huffs to interrupt her and grips her chin as he scowls at her. "Stop that right now. If they were looking at you Bella….and hell I can be truthful and say I was one of those people….it is because you are fucking stunning. If they are saying shit it is because they are jealous. Do you really think you are a freak Bella? You said yourself you knew you always belonged here right? Your heart and instinct led you to do all that you could to prepare. You were made for Dauntless."

Bella smiled at Peter as he held her eyes and her chin. This was the second time Peter himself had opened up that mind and heart to return her words of intelligence or spirituality with words of his own. Something deep told her he had never done that with many if anyone.

He couldn't stop looking at her lips as he held her chin. His hand moved to cup her cheek and he stroked his thumb across it. "Bella…."

"Bella!" Peter is interrupted from asking what he was about to of her. He lets go of her cheek after smiling at her softly but doesn't let her move from his side. They turn to look at Tris who is approaching like a storm with a scowl on her face.

"I am so sorry about those idiots in there. I threatened them with a training accident if they open their idiot mouths again." Tris fumes and plops down onto a bench beside the two.

Bella smirks at her sister and Peter quirks an eyebrow, impressed with her fire and fierceness. Then again she was the twin of one of the fiercest women he had ever seen.

"Did you really? Al must have really shit his pants then." Peter drawled with a chuckle.

Tris huffed and then looked over her sister. She tilted her head and looked between the two. She noted how protective he was being of Bella. Also that Bella didn't seem to mind being in his arms right now. Good. Maybe then Eric would stop sending her those looks.

She chuckled a little at the memory of Al's face as she stormed out. "He just might have."

"Thanks for that Sis. And thank you Peter, that really helped." Bella said a little more quietly as she looked up to Peter.

Peter smirked and shrugged. "You aren't the only one full of words of wisdom. I do have my moments. Though mine usually come when I have a few drinks in me. So expect me to be spouting more tonight when we are getting drunk."

Bella and Tris laugh but Bella nods at Peter. They are joined soon after that by not only Chris but Edward and Will from the transfers and then the three Dauntless born. As predicted when Uri saw that there were going to be guys going with the girls he decided to tag along.

Peter surprisingly stuck around too. He walked holding Bella's hand and she didn't mind. Truthfully she felt comforted by him being there too. She wasn't sure what if anything they were going to be but for now she was content to just be like this with him.

After letting the other's know she, Tris and Chris wanted to go to the clinic to get vitamins and supplements, they all went there first. The Dauntless born didn't get in on picking anything up but all of the transfers did.

Bella had given Peter hard eyes when he had at first acted like he was going to refuse. He had laughed and shrugged.

"I guess I am getting them after all." He smirked to the Dauntless nurse who was looking amused at his little fireball.

She had beamed at Peter when he had followed her direction and he thought that alone was worth the hassle it was going to be to have to remember to take the damn things everyday.

Before the girls had left the nurses had all offered, since they were already there and they highly suggested it, to get birth control shots.

Lynn nudged Bella who was frowning at her sister Lauren, a medic there, and who was the one tending to her. "It doesn't mean you have to do anything Bella. But it is helpful to have in case you ever do decide to take that step. Always protect yourself and don't rely on the guy to be the one to have protection. Because they aren't going to jump at wearing protection Bella. They probably will be hoping you won't even mention."

"Which you should regardless of you having the shot or not Bella." Lauren interjects commandingly. "There aren't many cases of STD's anymore but there are some influxes of them and we can never predict it. Also while the shots are 98%..."

Bella sighs and nods interrupting. "I know the failure rate. I studied the failure rate of serums and preventative vaccines. You are right I should get it. I don't have plans to be with anyone right now but that doesn't mean I won't want to later. The men here are nothing like the ones in Erudite." She mumbles and bites her lip as she remembers Eric's hand on her back and the humming in her blood.

Her skin flushes a little and the two Dauntless share knowing smiles. "Good decision Bella." Lauren nods approvingly and gives her the injection after cleaning the spot.

"Can I be there when you talk to Tris?" Bella asked worriedly.

Lauren nods and Lynn goes out to send in Tris for Lauren. Bella hops off the bed and lets get on it. "Tris have you thought about getting the shot or not?" Bella asked blushing still.

Tris chewed her lip in thought and shrugged. "I don't really see myself needing it but…" she sighs and her mind wanders over her own encounters today with the other instructor "...it wouldn't hurt to get it right? Did you get it?"

Bella smiled shyly and nodded. "I didn't really see myself needing it either and I still may not. But certain events have led me to believe it is better to be prepared." She nodded firmly in her decision.

Tris nodded thoughtfully. "Ok then. What do I need to know about it."

Bella let Lauren take over and she told her the same things she herself was informed of. The shot would last six months and it might or might not affect their monthly cycle but every woman was different. If they didn't engage in any sex and had never engaged in it but were experiencing differences in their cycles then it was a safe bet they were being affected by the shot. This did concern the two and it was found out that both of them had fairly bad times with their cycles. Lauren promised to note it and if they felt ill to come to see the clinic.

After the same warning about being protected, that left Tris and Bella blushing again, they were set free to meet with the others. Bella was blushing even more when Peter was looking over her worriedly.

One look at her and Tris' face and he knew it had something to do with being a woman and shook his head with a smile. He wouldn't be going there. "You guys ready to go shop till we groan and bitch for us to stop?" Peter jokes with a smirk.

This has the group laughing as they head out. He was surprised that Chris wasn't giving him dirty looks or even directing some to Bella. But she was doing well with his presence and he thought that might because she was apparently crushing on Will. More power to him and her, he thought.

Bella and Tris wouldn't let the girls go crazy on getting them dresses. They stuck mainly to making sure they had sufficient training gear, then moved to the casual clothes with jeans. Finally they let Lynn help them pick out dresses. She was the more level headed of the others and seemed to know they didn't want to wear super short dresses or really high heels.

They did let Mar and Chris pick out makeup and other little things along with some of the tops that they would wear in the off hours.

After that they all stopped at the commissary to stock up on essentials and Bella insisted that at least she and Tris get watches. The others didn't object so followed along. Bella and Tris were becoming the unofficial leaders of the group and Peter was amused as he was along for the ride.

He wondered why he wasn't as upset about the fact that his friends didn't really care that he wasn't with them or the fact that he was relieved about it. He had known for a while though, a long while, that he had grown apart from his one time best friends. He had mainly kept the friendship because of their families.

He was a dick and he could be cruel if he was upset or hurt. Molly and Drew though were another story and he hadn't been able to make excuses for them anymore.

It was time for him to move on. He was in a new faction and he had a reason to move on. Not that he was expecting anything to happen with her but he could hope.

"Can the groaning start now? Because I am done." Bella groaned to Tris who laughed and nodded.

"Yeah guys I think Bella and I have done all the shopping we are going to do. I want to save my credits for actually being able to enjoy my time rather than what I will be wearing while standing around as others enjoy themselves." Tris agrees wholeheartedly.

"Finally….a woman that is speaking words of logic and wisdom and doesn't think shopping is the greatest pastime out there." Uri exclaims dramatically, earning him a slap to his head from Mar.

It doesn't look like Chris, Mar or Lynn are done so Tris and Bella bow out with smirks to Uri who is made to stay. They gratefully make their way back to the dorms to put things away. Peter and Edward followed while Will stayed with Uri for solidarity he said.

Al was in the room and gave the sisters apologetic smiles but didn't move to join them. He looked to have been crying when they came in, so everyone left him to his brooding.

"We have a few hours before dinner. What do you want to do?" Bella asked Tris as they sat on her bed after having put everything up.

Tris frowned in thought. "Do you think it is too early to get a tattoo?"

Bella grinned and laughed. "I was just hoping that you might want to get one. That was what I was talking about as far as accomplishments. We did something big today Tris. We stepped off the beaten path and our first steps to being who we really are and always were. I want to celebrate that but in a manner fitting of that. So tattoos it is!"

Tris smiled and nodded. "Well then let's get going. Because I am not sure what I want. I have an idea but I would like to look at the art they have."

"You guys want to come?" Bella asks Peter and Edward.

Edward shrugs and smiles while Peter quirks an eyebrow in a 'what do you think' manner. With laughs they all head to the parlor.

Eric watches from his spot in the parlor as the group enters. He is surprised but he shouldn't be. Not after what she was saying about the tattoos she wanted to get and they would mark accomplishments. She would see her choosing and making it to Dauntless as one and she should.

He couldn't help the growl that escaped him though when he caught sight of her hands linked with that damn candor transfer's again. They were practically joined at the fucking hip now. He sighed and plopped his head back on the chair when Jason quirked an eyebrow at him as he worked on his ribs and the tattoo he had randomly decided to get.

Not randomly. It was because of her and her words. From the many he had to fucking choose from the ones that had first struck him on the roof and then again at the chasm, those were the ones floating in his mind right now. So he decided to get the quote down his ribs. He couldn't even begin to describe what caused him to add the other part because it would mean that she was already under his skin to that degree.

At least Jason knew not to ask questions. The quote was a combination of her words and a quote from a fantasy author he loved and had read several times. This quote has stuck with him enough that he knew it by heart and when he heard her speaking about death it came to mind.

The whole tattoo consisted of a tribal style phoenix flying from a cage that he had Jason go over with highlights of gold to represent her damn gilded cage. From the phoenix near where the head was were her words in small delicate black ink.

' _One day….death will visit us all. And it will remember those that show it its due and those that don't.'_

The other quote was in thicker black ink going all down his ribs and positioned just under Isabella's caged phoenix and quote. Which he tried not to think about the fact that it was just outside of the damn heart area.

" _I have come to know that death is an important thing to keep in mind — not to complain or to make melancholy, but simply because only with the honest knowledge that one day I will die I can ever truly begin to live."_

[R.A. Salvatore, _The Halfling's Gem_ ]

He listened in as the four moved around and looked at art but it seemed Bella already knew what she wanted.

"Excuse me." Bella asked a lovely slightly older Dauntless woman that looked like she was of asian heritage.

She turned to look over the girl and frowned. "Beatrice right? You decided to go with Dauntless after all?"

Bella frowned and shook her head. "I'm not…"

"Just be careful and remember what I told you." The lady speaks lowly to her and a worried frown mars her features.

Bella shutters the concern in her eyes and knows almost instantly what she is referring to but she moves them on from the subject. Now she knows her sister is like her in that respect too.

She smiles at the woman reassuringly. "I am sorry but I think you have me confused with my sister, Tris. My name is Bella. She took your warning to heart about making sure she was choosing wisely by going with her heart. We know that Dauntless initiation is tough but we are resolved to not just survive but to be at the top." She says this firmly and holds the lady's eyes to let her know she knows but they won't be discussing this or alluding to it again.

"Tori. You can call me Tori, Bella. Sorry about the mix up. If that is the case then I wish you both luck. What can I do for you?" Tori asks and motions to her station.

With a nod Bella smiles relieved she got the point. "I would like a tattoo but I have a specific design in mind. I can draw but don't have the materials. I can either draw the design if you have something for me to use or I can describe it to you. I have to warn you I am rather….picky and this means a great deal. You are the artist though so I will let you decide." She shrugs with a smile at Tori.

Tori laughs and shakes her head. "By all means have at my sketch pad and whip it up. And if you feel like adding anything that I can put on my wall feel free. We don't have enough new art in here and always have need for it."

Bella nods and has already picked up the pad and is sketching out what she wants. "Good to know. Art is a form of stress relief for me, among other things, so I wouldn't mind coming up with a few things here and there. I will need to pick up the supplies though at some point. Black and white, color or a combination?"

Tori is still smiling as she watches the girl work. "You can do anything you would like and bring it in. If someone likes it and they want to change it we can go from there."

Bella nods. "I see a lot of tribal inspired. Do you ever get demands for surrealism, abstract or other old forms of tattoo art?"

"Wow, you know your shit kid. Been thinking about your tattoos long?" Tori crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head. She would guess she was from Erudite with the level of knowledge she had.

Bella smirked and sighed as she continued to work on the drawing. "Only every day since I turned ten." She laughed and shrugged. "I always knew I was coming here and I read about the Celts, Gauls and ancient Polynesian warriors and their body art. What it signified to their warriors and I knew I would be getting some done. Then it was just finding what meant the most to me. It is going to be on my skin until I am worm food after all."

Tori snorted and laughed. "So no drunken butterfly tattoos for you."

Bella looked up in horror. "Fuck no. And if you see my bony ass stumbling in here and demanding...because I will probably be a bossy little bitch if I am that drunk….anything as trite as a fucking butterfly just knock my ass out. Seriously punch me out right there on the spot. Cause I will deserve that shit." Bella sighed and huffed. "Do you know how liberating it is to just get those words out and not have to run a fuck you mantra in my head all the damn time?"

Tori falls to the side in laughter and from where he was listening Eric was smirking at her humor in general. When Tori gets upright she wipes her eyes and shakes her head. "Oh hunny I like you already. The blue probably never looked as good as black for certain looks on you."

Bella blushes and finishes the drawing. "That obvious huh?"

Tori shakes her head. "Maybe it is a takes one to know one kind of thing."

Bella tilts her head and looks at her. "I can see it slightly. But like you said about me black certainly suits you. I wonder if there are many I have seen so far that are from our old stomping grounds. I would think you wouldn't be able to tell."

She hands to sketch to Tori who looks it over and smiles. Then shrugs in answer to the question. "Not many do most likely. Especially if it is a guy. Transfers usually bulk up fast and change fast. Kind of comes with the territory I guess. My brother wasn't any different and when I joined him I barely recognized him he had changed so much. Not many like it known that they are transfers either. We aren't exactly looked down on but it has been known to happen. Take the leaders that transferred. They don't like it remembered because of who they are now. Can't say I blame them I guess." She mumbled and frowned.

There was shuffling and a muffled curse that came from the area near them but Bella didn't pay any attention. She was frowning in thought as pointed to the sketch. "Okay so obviously you can see where that is going. I think I was able to illustrate where on the swell of my breast, collar bone and shoulder I would like it to lay."

Tori nods. "Let me just go get this put into the machine. You are going to need to remove the tank top and just push down the bra for me to get to everything and leave it clear. Do you need a curtain or something?"

Bella blushes and shakes her head. She takes a breath and then starts to whip her tank off.

"Jesus! A little warning there Bells. Why are you stripping?" Peter asked as he shielded his eyes, thinking she was about to take everything off.

"Deductive reasoning, Peter. Use it." Bella snaps a little as she blushes more and plops into the chair then pushes down the bra strap.

Tori had already moved off but she was feeling antsy for some reason. Almost like Eric was near but she hadn't seen him. She hoped he wasn't near. For some reason she could handle Peter here to see her like this but not Eric.

"Ok so I am assuming you are getting a tattoo somewhere that needs you to have no top on?" Peter said after clearing his throat. He felt movement around him and Tris laughed.

"You should see both of your blushes. Peter she is covered and she isn't naked. Bella what did you decide to get?" Tris asks and holds a card of art. It is three ravens all done in solid black ink.

Bella smiles and takes it from her to look. "I drew something up to get. It is a tribal style phoenix with intricate tail swirls and the wing span as well. The tail will go into the swell of my breast over my left side and perched on one of the swirls of the tail feathers will sit a solid black silhouette of a Hawk. The body of the phoenix will remain delicate but still in the tribal line style while the wing span will ghost under my collar bone. Then just on the shoulder cap there will be a solid mandala symbol but with the dauntless flames worked into it. It will all mean rebirth and me flying to my where my true spirit has always led me."

Tris nods thoughtfully. "The single hawk….she represents your mother right?"

Bella looks to her sister and smiles. "Yes, just like the ravens represent your family. It fits...hawks are known for their keen intellect and ravens are birds of spirituality. Perfect for our roots and who we are."

She nods at her sister but frowns. "Bella do you think you could…"

"I was already designing something in my mind while I was telling you about mine. We keep the ravens but do something different with them. Where did you want them though Tris?"

Bella had already picked Tori's sketch pad back up and had the pencil poised over it. "The collar bone. I was thinking they could be in flight around my heart."

Bella nods and begins to draw. Tori comes back in and pauses. She and Tris connect eyes and Bella smiles at the two of them then launches into her prepared speech. "Tris! Tori confused me for you. She was happy to see that you chose where your heart led you and wishes us both luck in training." She laughs at this as if sharing a joke. "We both know it is going to kick our asses, so we need all that luck."

This breaks the tension and Tris smiles. "Well maybe not so much luck but hard work. And if I know you Bella you will make sure we work our asses off."

"Hell yeah I will. Can't let the instructors have all the fun with all the intimidation and scare tactics. Seriously though it will be good to have actual instructors that know what they are doing. My self taught methods may or may not work but at least I have a starting point. Those fights I found and took part in showed me I have some skill but those were people from…."

"What fights?" Was yelled by both and Peter and Tris with scowls on their faces.

Eric was growling and Jason had backed off quickly since he was done anyways. "Yep you're done."

"Clean it now." Eric growled out and was debating if he should barge over there or keep listening.

Tori frowned and took the sketch pad. "I am going to set this tattoo up and then you are going to spill kiddo."

Bella nodded and looked confused. "Did I do something wrong? I thought everyone knew about them. I mean they were ridiculously easy to find after meeting up with a few people I had found to spar with that ran patrols. They told me about them…."

"Ok stop." Tori said and looked around. She sighed because it was too late. Eric was already moving towards the station as he was trying to jerk his shirt on.

When he got it on he tried not to look directly at Isabella as she got her tattoo. "You want to run that shit by me again Isabella? Start from the begining on how an Erudite ends up sparring with some guys from patrol?"

He motions for Peter to get out of the chair beside Isabella then plops down with his arms crossed over his chest and scowling. Pissed off and he hadn't even heard anything really. Just the thought of her sparring against some of those dicks not to mention fighting unsupervised or unauthorized fights. It was making him livid.

Bella swallowed and tries to not focus on him being near just like she had felt or how she feels how worried and angry he is. And was that a phoenix on his ribs? Couldn't be.

She clears her throat and shrugs. "I said I loved running and I ran all over. There are patrols in the Erudite sector near the factionless sectors for our area. A few of the guys got to know my schedule and route then tended to just watch out for me. If there was activity they especially made sure to tell me so I wouldn't go near it. I had been doing that for a few years and got to know them pretty well. So when I had started to tell them that I was training myself in fighting techniques they showed interest in helping or just seeing what I was talking about. So we set times to meet and sparred or they helped where they could. Some of the newer guys that were transfers themselves told me about how they got experience. There are get togethers where either former Dauntless that transferred out or just other factions that get the urge, meet up and have fights. There are no prizes but there are lots of rules. I think there is a group of former Dauntless that make sure there are no serious injuries and those rules are followed. I had to get one of the guys from the patrol to vouch for me before they even matched me though and even then my opponents were carefully selected."

"How often did these people meet up and how long have you been going?" Eric demanded. He felt a little better from when she had started out but he was still concerned because this still needed to be looked at. It wasn't illegal or against the rules but it had the potential to turn ugly fast.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know how often they meet anymore. I stopped going after about two years of going once or twice every few months. It wasn't about the fighting to me but really just measuring where I was getting on my own. I reached where I could get on my own in different techniques and training so I knew that it would be pointless for me to keep going. I turned to other training."

She could feel his anger getting less and a bit pride started to filter in. He sighed and rubbed his nose. "And I am guessing you aren't going to give me the names of the guys on the patrols that helped you or that directed you to the fights."

It was a statement not a question because he already knew. "I am sorry sir. But I wouldn't betray them like that. They were truly always looking out for me."

He nodded but he already knew he would be making a trip to Erudite patrol headquarters and questioning everyone there. "Fine. Do not spar with anyone until it is time and you are supervised. We need to assess your abilities and make sure you were trained properly but also that no one gets hurt when it won't even count to their points. And no I won't explain points until training starts."

Bella nods respectfully. "I hadn't planned on sparring with anyone but I am planning on helping my friends and sister with the physical fitness side and maybe a few other things I learned."

Eric holds eyes with her for a few seconds and then gives her a small smile. "I guess I wouldn't expect any less of you Isabella. Don't be surprised if an instructor drops by though. In fact plan on it."

She blushes and smiles at him as his eyes move to the tattoo that the machine is working on and he smirks widely when he sees the tribal design of her phoenix. 'This girl is for sure trouble for me.'

With a nod to the others he moves away and Bella lets out a breath then lets her head fall back. Talk about a mess of feelings. Her stomach was doing flips and she didn't know if it was from something pleasurable or because she was that upset she might have gotten friends in trouble.

Peter takes the seat again and scowls a little. "Bells you are seriously the craziest woman I have ever met. I am a little upset I never got in on that though."

He pouted dramatically and on purpose to try and ease the tension but inside he was seething at Eric and his looks and manner with Bella. Also the way he insisted on calling her Isabella and the way he said it. It was like a it just rolled off his tongue in some kind of manly purr and every time it did Bella would blush.

There had to be some damn rule about an instructor going after an initiate. At least he hoped to hell there was because if not that meant competition. Competition with a leader of the faction. Fanfuckingtastic.

His ploy to ease the tension worked because they all laughed. Bella had to wait for the tattoo to be done to start drawing again but it didn't take much longer. Peter went after Bella and got the tattoo he picked out for his arm that was a set of bands and symbols halfway up his forearm and wrapped around it completely.

For Tris' tattoo while they were talking about it, Tris decided she wanted something similar to Bella's but with a tribal style raven and the three ravens would be on the swell of her breast too. One would be perched on a swirl of the tail feathers and two would be as if in flight around that area. The mandala pattern was similar and had the Dauntless flames but had enough differences to be unique and fitting to Tris. Both girls were beaming at the tattoos.

They promised to visit Tori again and Bella said she would be willing to either trade some drawings for her future tattoos or piercings or for credits.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last Chapter for the first day in Dauntless! Woot! Glad everyone is like it so far. Ok so need to post a little warning. All non pc jokes or comments are made by a fictional character. It is just a punch line because even though I know the joke...my abnegation isn't allowing me to put the whole thing in. You get the gist of it enough with just the punchline. So...sorry if it offends and there is the warning.**

 **Now enjoy another chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Those look amazing Bella. I should have you design me something next time. I'm not sure what but we have time." Peter said with a smile as they walked back to the dorms to get ready for the night. He was wishing he could be the one holding her hand instead of her sister but he wasn't going to ruin things by acting like a jealous dick about it.

Bella smile at Peter and nodded. "Thank you. I really love mine. I am starting to feel a bit more complete every minute I spend here and now that I found Tris. Of course I can draw something for you. Just say the word and I will jump on it."

"I love mine too sis. I hope you don't mind that I went with it being so similar?" Tris asked worriedly.

She knew it was going to be hard on them here because people were probably going to always be confusing them with each other or lumping them together as if they were one person. She didn't mind being always included with Bella but she did want to remain an individual too. Bella and her may be so much alike physically, mentally and even spiritually but they also had different personalities formed from different lives.

Bella squeezed her sister's side because she knew what she was thinking and feeling. She had been pondering that herself while Tris was getting her tattoo. "I don't mind at all because it fits us both and has deeper meaning. Yours is very you Tris. So don't worry if we get things that look similar because it will happen. We may be similar and we may wear or have things that are but we are different and we will celebrate those differences."

"I think it will make us stronger Bella. That we have those differences to lend to each other." Tris was relieved and happy at Bella's response.

"Exactly" Bella grinned at Tris as they entered the dorm.

As soon as they did they knew they were going to get rushed by Chris and they were right. She gushed over their tattoos before immediately ushering them to get ready for dinner and then going out.

Peter watched on amused then joined Edward and Will in playing a card came with a deck Will had found at the commissary. It wasn't necessary for them to spend too long to get ready but he could admit he was a little nervous in waiting. It almost felt like a date with Bella because he had promised to not only buy her a drink but sit with her at dinner and escort her to the Pit for the welcoming celebration.

"So spill, what is going on with you and Peter?" Chris asked Bella while she worked on Tris' makeup.

She wasn't as upset about Peter being with someone else as she thought she might be. That might be because she was already flirting with Will.

Bella blushed and looked at her hands. "We really are just friends, I think. We hold hands more than I think friends do though. Chris if you are upset about it or mad I will tell him to stop right away."

She turns worried eyes on Chris who looks startled at first but then smiles and shakes her head. "Don't worry I'm not. I broke things off a few years ago so I have no reason to be upset and am truly not upset. As far as holding hands more than friends should, that may be true but you don't have to rush things or define them. If you like spending time together and like holding hands then do it. If not just be honest with him. I get the feeling that he would be willing to take things as slow as you want. He really is different since he got here."

Trip but her bottom lip in thought. "Is it because of his friends? Why you called things off and why he is different?"

Bella had just been thinking that and smiled at Tris knowingly. Chris nodded and started to apply the light blush to Tris.

"Yeah unfortunately a trait he has that is amazing was also what caused us problems. He is loyal and stubborn. Molly and Drew made life so difficult for him because of their attitudes and behaviors but he always stuck by them. Defended them even and I couldn't stand it anymore. We also clashed a lot over the stupidest of things. I wanted to be friends but I think he was too hurt by the breakup and when Peter feels hurt or upset he can be cruel and a major dick."

"Well I am glad you two might be friends again because I would hate for it to be awkward between my two new friends. I value those when I get them, they are precious to me and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that." Bella said quietly with a small smile.

Chris smiled in return and hugged Bella before going back and working on Tris.

Bella didn't need help with makeup but she had a feeling Chris wanted to do it. Almost as if it was some kind of bonding ritual. So when Tris was done she let Chris move on to her and sat patiently while she applied her eyeliner, blush and lipstick.

They got dressed quickly after that. Bella in a black off the shoulder top where the sleeves were down her arms starting just below the shoulders. It was a slight crop top and showed the slightest amount of her stomach and belly button. She had the same jeans on and boots. She left her hair down but resolved that the next thing she would do would be to change that up too.

Tris stuck to a sleeveless button up red top with a slight v neck, her jeans and boots as well. She put her hair up in a ponytail. They both blushed at the reactions from their friends when they walked into the dorm area again.

Peter didn't waste anytime in going to Bella and taking her hand. The guys had already gotten changed or cleaned up. He smiled at her and shook his head in appreciation. "You look beautiful Bella. Are you ready?"

She felt like she might be red she was blushing so much at such a simple compliment but she thanked him and nodded. At dinner the entire group were able to snag a table to sit together. She could feels Eric's scowls from across the room and chanced a few times to look at him. He was always pointedly not looking at her when she would glance but she could tell this was on purpose. He knew she was looking and whatever he was feeling or thinking he didn't want her to see or glimpse.

It wasn't hard to catch his clenched jaw and hands. Those he couldn't hide. He also couldn't hide that they clenched tighter when Peter reached for her hand to link his with hers at the table while they were finishing dinner.

Part of her wanted to be upset about his attitude and behavior. He was a leader and their instructor so it shouldn't matter to him. The bigger part of her felt her stomach flipping at the thought that he did care and might even be jealous. She didn't like the causing jealousy part but the caring part, she liked too much.

Soon she and Tris were being pulled along by Chris and Mar to The Pit to get the celebration started. She felt her smile increasing and thoughts of the young leader and what he made her feel were forgotten for a little while.

"So what are you thinking you want to drink Bells?" Peter asked Bella who was standing beside him at the bar, his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't mind so he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

"Hmmm. Not sure yet. What are you thinking about getting Tris?" Bella looked to her sister with a smile.

Tris tilted her head in thought. She had wine before but this seemed to call for something different. "I always wanted to try one of those Long Island iced teas or a rum and coke even."

"Surprising choices. Then again you and Bella are full of them." Peter muttered with a smile. "How about we all start out with the iced teas?" He said with a shrug. At least the drinks weren't something obnoxiously sweet.

Bella and Tris exchanged nods as well as smiles. "Sounds good."

Chris nodded with a smile and then blushed at Will who was looking at the dance floor and then back to her as if debating to ask her not. She would wait for a bit more to see if he would ask her or not. If anything she could always make that move but any others and she would leave to him.

Drinks in hand Lynn suggested they all find some place to sit and chat for a while. They found an open table with benches and all went to lounge on those.

They began to talk more and share jokes. Uri's older brother ended up making an appearance with his girlfriend Shauna. The two brothers together were hilarious even more than they were just by themselves.

Tris was trying to pay attention to the jokes that they were exchanging as well as the stories that they were sharing of pranks and growing up together but it was hard. It was hard because Four had come with them and at times their eyes would connect, she would lose herself in his eyes. Then there was the fact that he had almost seemed pulled to stand closer to her and she felt warmth and butterflies whenever he would brush against her.

"You look good Tris. I really like your tattoo. Have to admit I am surprised any of you got one on the first day. It usually takes transfers at least a week to work up the nerve to get one." Four said as he tried not to let his eyes linger too long as he looked her over.

She had already changed so much and it was just the first night. It wasn't so much the physical change but that certainly was there. It was her demeanor and growing confidence. She was beautiful and Four knew he was in trouble with her. He knew the moment he had pulled her from the net and it felt like he was hit with a bolt of lightning.

Tris smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks, I really love it. Bella drew both of ours and it just seems to fit. I guess I didn't wait because I felt like I had been waiting my whole life for it. I didn't plan mine out like Bella did but I have always been fascinated with them. Wondering what made a person choose one particular design over another. I had a few Dauntless born friends that I got to talk about it with so to me the idea wasn't foreign and I couldn't wait to get one of my own. What about you when did you get your first tattoo."

Four quirked an eyebrow at her. "How do you know I was a transfer?"

Tori's frowns and shrugs. "I just do. I also have a feeling from where but I don't think the where matters. Not anymore, just like for Bella and I. We might have been born into another faction but we never belonged there. I have a feeling it was the same for you."

Four tilts his head in thought and smiles at her. Her breath catches a little because that smile totally transforms his face. He had been beautiful to her before with his tall and lean frame that suggested such lethal grace. His piercing dark blue eyes that made her feel like she could just drown in them. She also had never thought of a man's lips the way she is thinking about them right now. Especially since he just caught his full lower lip in between his teeth.

He took a breath and spoke, breaking her from her trance like study of him. "I got mine within the first month of being here. I had to have several sessions because of it being so big. It covers my entire back."

"Wow that is big. I can't wait to see it." She says without thinking as she takes another sip of her drink.

It hits her what she might have implied when Four starts to blush and clears his throat. "I should get back to putting together things for training. Have a good night Tris. Don't drink too much."

He said that last bit worriedly. Tris smiled at him but felt the disappointment at him leaving so soon. "Thanks and I won't."

He nodded to her and the others before he left, frowning at the desire to stay and be near to her as much as possible.

Tris and Bella were the only girls left sitting at the table. The others had made their way out to the dance floor after about an hour of hanging out and drinking. Tris and Bella found out that while they enjoyed the drinks they had, one was enough to get them flushed and muddled while two was quickly getting them beyond what they had intended to be. Not that they knew or cared right about now though.

Peter was laughing at the two of them but mainly Bella who started to get a potty mouth and telling the dirtiest jokes she had ever heard or could look up. It had Tris going red as a tomato.

"And then the midget says...sure baby you can touch it but no sucking. I used to be six foot tall." Bella gestures rudely trying to illustrate the gist of the joke and is laughing so hard her stomach is hurting.

She isn't even aware that from the moment she had started to launch into a dirty joke competition with Peter and Zeke that they had gotten an audience. Eric could only sit at the next table listening along with Harrison, who was laughing his ass off at the jokes coming out of this innocent looking girls mouth, but also at the expression on the young leaders face. He couldn't decide if Eric was amused, turned on, blushing or pissed off. Eric himself didn't know which one to be but the ruling one was turned on and embarrassed.

"Who knew such dirty things could come from such a beautiful mouth." Peter laughed feeling pretty buzzed himself.

Tris was hiding behind her hands and laughing. "Bella! Where the hell do you get these? That one was even worse than the last one."

Bella shrugged and smirked drunkenly. "The archives are full of dirty jokes and other equally dirty things. I have too curious a mind."

Zeke smirked over at the young woman and laughed. "You know what they said about the cat and curiosity killing her."

Peter had moved to wrap an arm around Bella who was weaving a little as she stood. "Ah, but they also say that satisfaction brought her back. That is a theory I would like to test out one day. Can satisfaction in fact rejuvenate a person?"

She almost purrs this out and then her eyes go wide when she realizes what she just said out loud. "Oh fuck! That wasn't supposed to be something said out loud. I think drinking is my truth serum. " Bella frowned in thought, head tilted and mischief in her eyes.

"That is not a look of innocence in those eyes Bells. What are you up to?" Peter asked trying to mask his groan and how much he just wants to kiss her right now.

Bella smirks and looks to her sister. "Tris." She takes in an overly innocent tone. Tris looks to Bella and smirks.

"Isabella." She returns her name in the same tone.

"I feel like playing a game. Are you with me sister?"

Tris tilts her head and narrows her eyes for a moment but then she giggles at her sister's puppy dog eyes. "I'm with you always. What is the game?"

Bella nods happily with a wide grin. "Well since drinking is my truth serum it stands to reason that it would be yours as well. We already know our reaction and susceptibility to the Long Island iced teas, which were amazing. I propose we now move on to the rum and coke. After we have consumed said beverage we shall engage in a rousing game of never have I ever….or something like that. I personally have never played the game so I don't know the rules…..but something tells me either my Peter will have or the elder Pedrad."

Peter tried not to be pleased that she has just called him hers and failed. He got a shit eating grin but then he frowned because his eye was caught by Eric at the table beside theirs looking at him murderously. His frown deepened when Eric got up and moved over towards them and something told him that their night was about to get bad or cut short.

Eric moved closer to the group, about to put a stop to this shit. She was already drunk and didn't need to be anymore drunk. Not with Hayes hanging all over her and looking like was seconds from dragging her somewhere to make out.

"I think you have had enough to be on with tonight Isabella. In fact I think all of the initiates have had enough. Round up your friends Peter and tell them to head to the dorms." Eric locked eyes with Peter and commanded him. Letting him know who had the power around here.

Peter stayed where he was for a few seconds before Bella caught his eye and nodded with a smile. "Fine. I will see you in the dorm Bells."

Holding Eric's eyes he pulled her to him for a hug and kissed the top of her head. He shouldn't have because he just threw down a gauntlet of challenge but he couldn't help it. Bella hugged him back and sighed.

He moved to the dance floor to try and start gathering everyone up.

Bella turned to Eric with a frown. Then a slow smile spread across her face as she looked at him. Thoughts of snarky come backs were running through her mind and it showed as mischief in her eyes again.

Eric crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the others around. Once he made his decision though he looked back to Isabella. "Zeke make sure Tris gets to the dorm now." He ordered the Dauntless member.

He never lost eye contact with Bella though while he commanded him. Zeke looked between the two for a minute debating but decided it was better to not piss of the leader.

"Come on Trissy. Let's get you some water and to the dorm." Zeke and Shauna went to the girls side who was looking drunk and worried.

"But…." she started to object but was silenced by looks of reassurance from her sister and then the glare from Eric.

When they were gone Eric smirked at Bella. "Go ahead and say what you are so obviously dying to say Isabella."

Bella bit her lip in amusement. She really did not have a filter right now. "I was just thinking that I wasn't aware you were my father." She paused and moved extremely close to him then smirked up at him "No wait that isn't right." She pretended to be thinking and then smiled at him saucily. "You just want to me to call you daddy. Is that it?"

Eric didn't know what to feel right now. Jesus she was killing him. Should he be pissed that she was smarting off to him? He did just give her fucking permission for that. He had known what she was wanting to do and had sent away the witnesses for it. Turned on as hell at the images those words brought up? Gods was he turned on right now, beyond belief. From her dirty jokes and amazing sense of humor to her damn intelligence, he was full of desire. He was also uncomfortable with dealing with this because she was obviously drunk.

His nostrils were flared and he moved before he thought as he pulled her against him. "If you weren't drunk right now Isabella I would so teach you a lesson. I don't think you even truly know what the hell those words mean. You are just trying to push my buttons."

Bella swallowed around her suddenly dry mouth and the jolts running through her body at his touch and being so close to his body. Her hands were braced against his chest and he was leaning close to her. She refused to show fear though and her chin raised as her back went straight.

"I know what they mean. They are sexual in nature. I may be innocent but I am not that innocent Si…." Her words were cut off by the tightening of his fingers on her waist and his growl.

"Eric….Isabella. You don't call me sir. You call me Eric. And you may know the meaning of the words but you better not have used them before or ever will from here on. Do you understand me?" His face was a study of possessiveness and hunger as he looked into her eyes.

Bella felt her heart hammering in her chest and she frowned. "Eric….I…" she frowned and shook her head. Why does he care if she has or will be with someone? "I haven't been with….but why should it matter…"

Why should it? He didn't know but he mere thought of it was enough to make him feel murderous. "Because you are mine Isabella. In the end you will be mine and I don't share. So just remember that the next time you let 'your Peter'.." he sneers that last part "...put his hands on you. I will be watching you Isabella. You need to find your place here in Dauntless and get through initiation and I will make sure you do both. Just know that you already have another place and I will have you."

The effect his words were having on her was like she had just drank another alcohol laden drink. That and his touch, his breath so intoxicatingly close to her mouth. Her body was writhing with electricity and needs that she didn't understand.

"I'm yours?" She repeated confused and elated at the same time.

Eric smiles at her and her dazed expression. He doesn't kiss her because they are in the pit after all but he does cup her cheek and tilt her head to look at him. "You are. I don't expect you to remember this come tomorrow but I will find ways to remind you of this everyday until it is time. I just need you to know Isabella that I want and need you to make the cuts. So I am going to be hard on you. Harder on you than anyone else and I expect you to be ranked first. You're going to hate me Isabella but I will make it up to you once I know you have made it. Until then…." he sighed and looked around "...we need to get you some water and to your dorm."

Harrison caught his eye, quirked his eyebrow and then smirked at the young leader. Eric shook his head and pulled Bella to his side as he moved to the dining hall to grab her a few bottles of water. Once he had those he walked her to the dorms. She didn't resist or even act like she didn't want to be close to him. In fact she had her arms around his waist and it had him wishing he could push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless. But he wouldn't while she was drunk or even had been drinking. When they kissed or did anything he wanted her to remember every second of it.

When they were standing in front of the dorm door he pulled her from his side and cupped her cheek again. "Drink that water. I will make sure you have some aspirin when you get up. Get some sleep Isabella and I will see you in the morning."

Bella frowned but nodded. She wanted to do something or needed something but she didn't know what. "Goodnight Eric." She whispered and closed her eyes as her head leaned into his hand.

Fuck it. Eric tilted her head up more. "Look at me Isabella." He commanded her softly.

Her eyes snapped open to his just a second before he leaned in and brushed his lips against her softly. A little gasp left her lips before he pressed his against hers more firmly. He didn't go beyond that and only broke away when a cough sounded down the corridor from them.

Frowning he sighed and pulled away. "Goodnight Isabella." He said with a soft smile and pushed her to the door.

She gave him a smile over her shoulder before she opened the door and went in. Once she was in Eric moved down the hall to where he knew Four was waiting for him.

"You think that is the smartest idea Eric? Getting involved with an initiate and not only that but one that is Jeanine's daughter? Not to mention what we both think she might be." Four frowned as he said this but knew he was being hypocritical as fuck.

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Four and scoffed. "Like you have room to talk. I saw how you have been around the sister and the looks you two have been sharing. Or how about you lurking around them all night when you said you were going to be doing training things. Look we both are in trouble here but I also know that those two are going to draw eyes. They are already drawing eyes. You can lurk around and watch as the other guys throw themselves at their feet or you can put yourself in the game and make sure you are the winner. I know which one I am going to be."

Four growls at the thought but know he is right. "Fuck I need a beer. Your place or mine?"

Eric smirks and shrugs. "I bought last time but I have the better shit. So my place it is. Besides I have to check if Jeanine had tried to contact me. I have been purposely avoiding anything with email or where she can get ahold of me."

The two men move off to have those beers and talk more about the sisters that are both mysteries and trouble for the two young Dauntless and their mission there.

Bella was in a daze when she made her way to her bed. Tris was there almost immediately. "Bella are you ok."

Her sister's voice seemed to snap her out of the haze she was in. She could still feel his lips on hers and she just wanted more. She nodded though and smiled. "I think I am. I am not sure though. I need to take a shower and get ready for bed but he ordered me to drink this water."

She held the bottle of water in front of her like it was a gold. She was smiling goofily at the bottle causing Tris to laugh.

"Zeke gave me one too. I was waiting for you to get back before I got a shower. Almost everyone is either just finished or still in the shower. Peter was livid when I told him that Eric sent me away too. He had been slamming around and finally Edward told him to hit the shower and cool down."

Bella sighed and frowned. 'You're mine' floated to her in a murky mess and she shook her head. She liked Peter though. She didn't have the same jolts but she did feel things when he held her hand or she was in his arms.

"Let's get that shower Tris. I need to clear my head and get sleep. I suddenly feel like I was hit by a truck. Today has been a very long day." Bella moves towards her bed to grab her bath things and a change of clothes.

"It has for sure. Almost can't believe we have only been here a day. It feels like a week with everything that has happened." Tris says with a frown and tired sigh.

After they got showers they almost had to stumble to their beds. Peter was there to look her over and sighed when she gave him a dizzy smile. He shook his head looking down at her in her bed. He sat on the side of the bed and helped her to sit up as she was trying to drink the water laying down. "Here Bella. Next time we start with a drink that only has one liquor in it, not three." He drawls with a lopsided grin and holds her tight as she tilts the bottle up to drink. Next to Bella, Edward is doing something similar with Tris. He isn't holding her close but just helping her out.

He had admitted to Peter while they were making their way to the dorms that he was attracted to Tris. He hadn't been with Bella but he said there was something about Tris. He also wouldn't make any moves because he was still hurting from him and Mayra, his very long time girlfriend.

With a sigh after Bella had finished drinking as much water as she could, he made sure she was laid down.

"Thank you Peter." Bella sighed with a smile and already started to drift away.

Peter gave a quiet chuckle and smiled "Anytime Isabella."

He moved back over to his bed and ignored the sneers from his former best friends. They weren't exactly being dicks to him but they had been casting looks at him and making snide comments about the group. Especially Tris. He knew they were asking for trouble there. Tris might be content to let them be but he knew Bella wouldn't put up with it for a second. They were going to get a rude awakening soon. He also knew how his friends could be and that he would need to watch out for Bella. They were too much of cowards to try something when she could defend herself. He could probably get Edward and Uri to help him out. He wasn't sure about Will's ability to fight but they would find out soon enough.

He laid down and allowed his body to relax once he heard the sounds of the others around him to drift off. The only one that he could tell was up was Al by his soft sniffles and cries. Rolling his eyes in disgust he rolled over and tried to tune him out to get his own sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And the training is off! Hope you enjoy now I am feeling sleep hit me hard. Cheers!**

 **Chapter 7**

The dorm was dark and quiet but for the sounds of the breathing of those around her. She didn't know what woke her. She didn't know why her head was hurting or she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. Either way she was up and racing to the toilet in no time.

She tried to be quiet as she sicked up. She felt gentle hands go to her hair and held it back for her as she leaned over the bowl and knew her sister was there beside her.

Tris gave a weak smile into the bowl as a wave struck her. When it passed she felt Bella move away and then after the sink running she was back and pressing a cool wet cloth to the back of her neck.

Tris closed her eyes and sighed as her sister also started to run a hand over her hair, much like her mother would have done for her when she was sick before. Tris was hardly ever sick. The only time she came close was during her monthly cycle and her mother was always there to help soothe her.

"Maman used to do this for me when I wasn't feeling well. That was rare unless it was my monthly. Was it the same for you Tris?" Bella's voice is soft but she helps Tris to sit back beside the toilet in case she feels it again. Handing her the bottle of water she help to gently wipe her face and forehead.

Tris sighs and takes a slow sip of the water. "Exactly the same. My mother helped me through them too. I was hardly ever sick growing up though. She joked that I was the easiest child because I hardly got sick but Caleb could get sick at the drop of a hat."

Bella frowns and nods. Her mind is still hazy and while her stomach is a little upset she isn't as bad as Tris. Her watch is reading four thirty in the morning and she knows she won't be getting back to sleep.

"Tris do you remember much from last night, because I don't really. I think I talked with Eric but I am not sure what about. Did I do something bad?" Bella bites her bottom lip worriedly.

Tris groans and shakes her head slightly. "I was hoping you could tell me. I don't remember much either. I guess if we did something really stupid one of our friends will be sure to say something."

It is Bella's turn to groan and she sighs. "Well I am not going to be able to get back to sleep. I was think of trying to get some aspirin and some tea or something. Then afterwards I might go do my meditations before we run and train."

Tris nods weakly. "Yes aspirin please and definitely tea."

With a chuckle Bella gingerly gets up and helps Tris to stand. They make their way quietly to their beds and start to make them. While she is making hers Bella sees a bottle next to her bed on the small table there. It has a small note attached to it telling her to take those right when she gets up and drink the other bottle of water with it. It isn't signed but she doesn't care who provided them. She moans in relief.

"Aspirin obtained. Whoever provided them is a beautiful god for this." She turned and handed Tris a few of them before they both downed them then some water.

It didn't take long for them to get dressed in training clothes. Once they were dressed they both took turns in braiding each other's hair in a French braid to make sure their hair stayed out of their faces.

They debated waking the others but decided not to. They wanted this quiet time with each other to talk more just by themselves. It was dead quiet as they made their way to the dining hall. Their arms were linked and they walked carefully. Their heads were still pounding a little and stomachs were still upset.

They both sighed in relief when they finally made it to the dining hall. There wasn't real food being served yet but there was tea and coffee as well some toast or muffins.

They got some toast to go with the tea and made their way to a table at the back of the room facing the doors. After they had both sipped a little of the tea and allowed it to settle they smiled at each other happily and feeling better.

"So what do you want to know?" Bella asked over her cup of tea as she faced her sister, sitting sideways at the table.

Tris thought for a moment and sipped more of her tea. "Let's start with simple things. How about favorite color? My favorite colors are cobalt blue and black."

Bella smiles and nods. "Sounds good, simple questions. My favorites are silver grey and black. How about favorite book? Mine would have to be the Lord of the Rings trilogy but also The Hobbit which is just a prequel."

"I loved that but my favorite would be Charlotte's Web. It was so sad but meaningful." Tris supplies after then takes a bite of her toast. She sighed at the taste because Bella had insisted they put some butter and honey on it. It was amazing. Just sweet but not overly sweet. It also went well with the tea.

"That is a good one too. Favorite subject in school? Mine was history but I had so many favorites that it is hard to pick just one."

"I know what you mean. I would have to say that I really enjoyed my English literature classes. Reading all those great works but I loved sciences immensely too. I hated being limited so much but I found ways to get around studying what I wanted to." Tris said with a shrug.

"How about your best childhood memory?" Bella asked with a smile, loving this time to get to know each other without the others present.

Tris smiled at her sister. "My favorite childhood memory was when I was three or four. It was the first snow that I could truly remember and my mom took Caleb and I to a meadow with a hill on it. She lets us play in the snow but she also made makeshift sleds for us and we got to ride it down the hill. Then once we got home we had gathered up some snow and made snow ice cream from it. Caleb doesn't remember and said I was making it up but mom told me that it happened."

"That is a perfect best childhood memory. Mine would be when Maman surprised me for my birthday when I turned five and took the whole weekend off. She made arrangements with Amity and we spent it in this amazing little cabin. It was spring and she took me to see all of the animals that were giving birth. It was amazing watching foals being born and then to see those first steps was even more inspiring. After we watched that she allowed me to ride ponies. It was so wonderful Tris. I felt so connected to the animals and I think Maman knew I would. Horses are my favorite but there were others too." Bella's voice is wistful as she remembers that weekend and the feelings she experienced vividly, as if she was even now living it.

"A perfect childhood memory." Tris patted her sister's hand with a soft smile on her lips.

This is how they passed their morning until they felt well and awake enough to start their training. They grabbed waters on their way out and to the training room. Eric was just coming into the Pit when he saw the two sisters passing it on their own from the dining hall.

He paused to see where they were going but already knew they would be going to the training room. He was glad that Bella looked ok considering how drunk she had been last night but he wonders how much if anything she will remember. With a sigh he makes his own way into the dining hall. He already knows he is going to be dropping in on their training.

Jeanine had demanded it of him when he and finally returned her frantic messages. She was shocked that Isabella had gone to Dauntless and was worried about her making the cuts. He had played like he was put out by her demand of him making sure that she was trained properly. He also pretended to be upset about her including Tris in that. It was implied that she wanted Tris trained for another reason but he knew something was up with the two sisters. He also suspected very strongly that they were divergent.

He hoped to hell that he could protect Bella if this were the case. He and Four had already started trying to pull intel about them. They started with their aptitude tests.

The curious thing had been that while Bella only tested Dauntless, Tris' test was inconclusive. Four and Eric both knew what that most likely meant but they weren't sure why Bella's hadn't been the same. She was the one that gave the most divergent signs.

Whatever caused hers to come back with only Dauntless he wasn't going to complain. It helped them in trying to keep her safe. It also made them nervous for what they would find when fear sims started.

Bella and Tris sat on the ground in the middle of the training room in the meditation pose Bella showed Tris but facing each other. They looked to be mirror images of each other except for the tattoos on the collar bones visible on the skin where they weren't covered by the long sleeve v neck tshirts they wore.

"You want to breathe in slowly and then out slowly. Clear your mind of everything. It was hard for me to do this at first. My mind seems to be thinking about a million different things at the same time. It helped for me to concentrate on the sound and feeling of my own heart beat. I also imagined the sound of the ocean with the waves crashing on the shore. Close your eyes and think of the most soothing sound you can think of. Incorporate that with the sound of your heart and focus on that along with your breathing." Bella instructed Tris in a soft and soothing voice.

Tris followed her instructions starting with her breathing. Then she thought of the most soothing sound she could. The sound of the crickets chirping in the meadow near her house. She had snuck there often and laid under the night sky looking at the stars and listening to the music the crickets chirped and croaked in their own symphony.

The sound she imagined seemed to sync up to the steady beat of her heart and her mind cleared. After several slow minutes her body started to release tension she hadn't know existed in her body.

Bella spoke to her to guide her gently though other mental meditation exercises in the same soothing tone that seemed to not break her cleared mind but just spoke through it. It was almost hypnotic and like they were connected mentally.

Neither realized it but they were almost connected mentally. They were both responding to each other and the slightest movements or shifts in mood or thoughts.

After she felt they were both in a good place she guided them from their meditations. When they opened their eyes everything seemed clearer and the last of the hangover they were experiencing was gone.

Tris sighed with a smile that Bella was mirroring. "That was amazing. I feel much better than I have in a long time and I barely feel anything from how sick I was earlier."

Bella nods. "Me too. I have meditated everyday since I was 12 but it has never quite been like that. I felt so connected to you. I don't know if that makes sense."

"No I felt it too. It just makes me feel that much more complete. What do we do now?" Tris said eagerly, feeling energized.

Bella laughed knowing she was feeling the same thing. "Well we need to stretch before we do any kind of exercises, even running. What kinds of training have you done Tris. You know some of mine but we never talked about yours."

Tris shrugged with a smile. "You weren't the only one that found friends in the Dauntless patrols. I did running too and a few of them had always looked out for the younger Abnegation girls when they were in the factionless sectors doing volunteer work. When I got to talking to a few of them about me running they started to either join me or just watch out for me. They also set up mock weights using the objects around for me to try and tone up. They couldn't go to much in depth of hand to hand combat but I know the basics and I know I will need to focus on my core."

Bella claps happily. "Perfect. You are absolutely right that we will need to focus on our cores. We can still build strength in our upper bodies but it won't be an immense amount. We just aren't built that way. I will tell you that we can be wicked fast if we want to and we will need to be. My biggest strength is my speed, my resilience to damage and my strikes or kicks that focus using my core. You will be similar but I think we won't be exact in this. Tris there are going to be some things that I can do because I have practiced and been studying for years. But I will still work on getting you on that path too. They might seem far fetched but they work."

Tris nods seriously. "I trust you Bella. Let's get started on the stretches you think will be best."

With smiles she started them on the floor stretches using a combination of yogas and chi exercises. They weren't even aware of Four and Eric having entered the room. The two men were warming up on, having planned to do some training of their own and expecting the two young women and other transfers would still be asleep.

The others were but Eric had informed Four as soon as he stepped foot in the dining hall that the twins were up and already starting. They had hurried to get their coffee and small breakfasts done.

They walked in on the tail end of the meditation the girls were under. They weren't far away from the two and it was a surprise that they were so focused they hadn't noticed yet.

"Ok I think that is good on the stretches. Now you have a choice Tris. I can start to try and show you the techniques I learned that might seem odd or we can go to a run."

Bella and Tris were now standing and facing each other.

"Like I said Bella, I trust you. If you found it works then I will put my faith in that and know that it will. I understand I won't get it right away and you studied it for years." Tris said firmly to her sister. She knew she was doubting because of her being self taught.

Bella gave her sister a shy smile and nodded. "Ok then. I need to show you how it looks while I am doing this so I have to remove my shirt. That way you see how my muscles and body change with the movements I make. You don't have to so don't feel pressured at all. If you do want to just remember this, it will be no different then when we wear bathing suits for the survival training porting of our training. You are beautiful and have nothing to be ashamed of. Just like you told me. Ok?"

Tori's blushed and smiled shyly too. Bella sighed and whipped her shirt off then folded it to set it carefully on the bench with their water bottles. Then she moved back to the center of the room where Tris was waiting.

"Ok. A long time ago I stumbled on something that I thought was just made up and put in martial arts movies. I did research after watching a female fighting and she was amazing. She had the same build and frame as us though she was slightly taller. I needed to know if it was real and while it was exaggerated the principles were real. Almost all of my martial arts moves draw strength from this. It focuses my body and it's energy to the highest possible levels. Tris do you remember when I said I am resilient in the damage I take?"

Tris nods in concentration. "Yes but what does that mean?"

Bella sighs and frowns "It means I can take hits that would put others out of commission or at the very least hurting very badly in seconds. That was why I started going to those fights. I needed to know how much damage I could take and if my method was really working. The old way the monks proved this feat was to have boards broken over their body but I had no one that would do that with me that I could trust. I did the next best thing."

Tris looked worried but nodded. "Ok. So what is this method?"

"When I found it the research suggested it was called Chi. Simply put it is focusing the energy you have in your body to power your fighting but also the recovery from damage. It helps to power the mind too and just so many things centered around it. It is hard to explain but the best way I can is electricity. Have you ever felt like your body almost hums with it or that you can feel it pulsing within you?"

Tris looks thoughtful and nods with a smile. "Yes, especially when I have been doing something where my blood is pumping or my adrenaline is coursing though me."

Bella smirks proudly. "Exactly! So what we are going to do is show you the first steps to harness that. That is the longest part. But once that falls into place we can move on to using that to power you through core strengthening exercises then fighting moves."

Tris gives a firm nod and smiles. "Well let's get started."

Bella wastes no time in assuming the pose. "Ok so this is the pose you start out with. My legs are slightly bent and spaced out to the width of my shoulders. Bring your arms into your sides with the elbows tucked in close to your body. Keep your back straight and chin level. This will be a starting pose for a lot of the martial art warm ups and when we do those your hands will be clenched into fists. For now leave them loose and watch me."

She waits for Tris to assume the position but is startled when both Four and Eric approach them.

Four moves to Tris and reaches out to her. "Don't turn your feet out Tris. Keep them pointed as straight as you can. Also I want you to straighten your back out until you feel my hand against it. Hold it there to get the full effect you two are going for in your core muscles."

Bella wants to jump when she feels Eric's hand slide against not only her back but also her abdomen. "The same for you Bella. Your form is almost perfect but you are leaning forward just the slightest amount. Keep pressed against my hand but go on with the next steps. You are doing really well so far."

They hadn't been able to help coming over to lend a hand. As soon as she began to explain what she was going to teach Tris, Four and he knew they needed to be involved. This was so far advanced of what most of what Dauntless even knew. Eric knew because he had been coached and taught this before ever stepping foot in Dauntless. Four had self taught but Amar had helped after he got to Dauntless to perfect his own forms and version.

To say he was impressed as fuck with Bella would be an understatement. He was also fighting that desire again and just trying to keep this to helping her. If he was right and she really did know this she was going to dominate in fights. Not from power but from speed, agility and stamina. He also wanted to test out if she really could handle the iron body tests that the Shaolin monks of old did. That would have to wait for now.

Bella takes some shaken breaths and nods. "We are going to awaken your Chi. Like I said this is just your energy. That electricity you feel coursing through your body. It will start out in your core but the awakening helps to get it to course through your entire body."

With that she starts to move her hands in front of her. She cups them around an imaginary ball and moves them as if she is slowly spinning it. "Like before when we meditated, close your eyes and filter out all thoughts from your mind. This time instead of focusing on the beat of your heart, focus on the energy. Will it to come from your center, up through your body, down your arms and into your hands. Imagine it as a ball in your hands and when you move them you will feel tingling. Breath slowly and let that pulse through you for several minutes. Release it and then repeat this. We will do this until you can call it forth almost instantly."

Once again it was like they were connected and she could feel their shared energy. Only now there were two other presences lending their own and sharing in theirs. She felt Eric's energy coursing through him and burning through her where he was touching her. She also felt her own doing the same to him.

From in front of her she knew that Tris was experiencing something similar with Four but he was also helping guide her to find her own.

They stayed like this for several minutes before both men stepped back quickly. The girls had accomplished getting Tris in tune with her energy and others were coming to the training room.

Eric looked to Bella with a commanding and serious face. "Do not show any of the others this Isabella. You will want to help them but they cannot know you can do this and they wouldn't be able to achieve it. I am serious about this Isabella. Do not show anyone else this and only work on it while you are alone. Both of you. Am I understood?"

Bella nodded respectfully. "Understood si….." she stopped and frowned at his face but also at the fact that calling him sir didn't feel right. Somehow she also knew it would piss him off. "I understand Eric and thank you for your help."

Eric smirks at her, pleased something from last night stuck with her. "Good girl. Now go start your runs. We will get the others that just came in to join you warmed up. Since they couldn't be bothered to follow your example to get up early then we can lend a hand."

Bella blushed and nodded as she and Tris moved over to the group to update them.

Peter was scowling at Eric as he walked slowly towards Bella. She was flushed again and he didn't know what they had been doing before Edward, Chris and he had rushed through breakfast and bolted for the training room. He didn't like the smug and almost evil look on Eric's face as he and Four looked them over and were talking.

When he had gotten up and saw Bella and Tris' bed empty he had panicked and cursed himself for sleeping over the alarm he had set on his watch. He had known somehow that Bella would be waking up well before the 0600 she had said before. He had planned to try and be up before her then get her aspirin to take along with some tea. By the bottle on her table by the bed he saw someone had beat him to it. He also guessed who it might have been and that just made him more upset.

He hadn't been too nice about waking the others and the only ones that jumped up were Edward and Chris.

Bella smiled at Peter as he approached her. "You made it! Sorry Tris and I didn't wake you guys but we were both feeling ill and woke up extremely early because of it. We also just took some time to talk and get to know each other alone. I hope you don't mind?"

Her voice was worried as she focused on the two she thought might have the most problems of not having been included. Peter and Chris.

Peter just shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "Not at all. Are you feeling better though?"

Bella nods into his chest and returns the hug but pulls away quickly and steps back with a frown, not understanding why she was hesitant about showing too much affection right now. "I am feeling better. It just took some more water, tea and a little honey toast. I am sure we will be ravenous after we get started on the training in earnest though. Just have to remember to stop by and get our supplements before we head to get breakfast."

Peter looks up as Four approaches them but Eric watches them closely with clenched fists. "We can do that. I am glad you didn't get too sick. Next time we limit how much liquor is in one drink."

Four quirks an eyebrow at the group and stands by Bella and Tris. "You two get started on that run if you are going to do it. You three, since these girls have already done their warm up and have been at it for a while we decided we would lead you through your warm up. Head over to where Eric is and we will get started. Unless you decided you don't want to train. If that is the case you can head out for your day off."

He was more snappish than he meant to be but the looks Edward was sending Tris were getting to him and Eric was already ready to tear Hayes' head off as soon as he touched Bella. If he could intimidate them into leaving it would save some pain. Not that he would mind seeing those two in some pain.

The two male transfers straightened their spines and raised their chins. They weren't going anywhere. Chris was just as determined but the tension went right over her tired and recovering head.

"No sir. I know I am at least serious about getting in the extra training." Chris responded respectfully and headed towards where Eric was waiting. She tried not to show how much he intimidated her. Edward and Peter weren't far behind her.

The morning torture began in earnest as soon as they had finished the warm up. Tris and Bella had been going at the treadmill hard. Bella had set her speed and elevation to be higher levels. Tris had asked for the same. She kept up well and Bella was pleased because that meant her stamina was going to be that much easier to increase. They both could use improvement though and looked forward to the hikes and runs in the surrounding mountain areas of Dauntless.

Eric and Four mimicked the elevation and speed for the other three and it has them panting and puffing before Four called it for all of them. They took a water break and Bella thought it would be a good time to get some weight training in.

"We should start on the weights. I am going to be higher and I think you will be too Tris. Chris you will have to start out lower until you can build up. I am not sure about you and Peter though, Edward. I know you had been doing it for a while but for you two and your build it would be better to consult with Eric and a Four." She shrugged and turned that over to the instructors and missed their feral grins.

She did catch Peter's groan so she smiled at him encouragingly. "I believe in you Peter. You can do this. Remember what you said...I made you my fiercest competitor right?"

Peter smirks at her "Damn straight Princess. Don't forget it either."

Bella playfully glares at him and then moves off to be with Tris near the weight stations that they will be using.

Things go smoothly for the rest of the morning….for the girls. Four and Eric seem hell bent on breaking the guys though.

It doesn't strike Tris or Bella that this is abnormal and to be honest it isn't out of character for Eric. Four on the other hand isn't normally as bad as Eric.

Neither Peter or Edward know this but they resolve internally they aren't going to give the Dauntless men the satisfaction of breaking them. They just use it to fuel them to get through the hell they are being put through.

When Bella calls out that she is done everyone almost collapses in relief. She laughs panting at the others and shrugs. "Sorry. I have to remember that you guys aren't used to all of this yet."

Edward shakes his head. "Jesus and I thought I was in better shape than I apparently am. Did you do anything besides workout or train Bella? Like I don't know….sleep or eat?"

Bella frowns playfully. "Unfortunately even I had to stop for the bodies necessary needs." She laughed and drank some more water. "Let's go you big babies. Time for food and watering ourselves. Oh and showers because I am sure we reek of the stench of well earned sweet."

With groans and nods everyone moves gingerly to the doors. Bella remembers her shirt so she goes over to pull it on. Eric follows her over and before she can walk out he catches her arm.

"Plan to be here in this same room at the same time tomorrow morning Isabella. You started something with your sister and Four and I are willing to help. But only you two. If you aren't in here then I will come and drag you from your dorm. Don't make me resort to that. Understood?" Eric doesn't even hide his command or annoyance at her closeness with Peter right now.

He said he would find a way to remind her everyday and he will for fucking sure. In fact he was half tempted to keep her there and spar with her but he knew she needed to eat and recover from her night.

Bella takes a breath and nods. She doesn't know why he is pissed but he is. She also feels her own temper rising but she tamps it down. He is the instructor and leader here so she needs to make sure she doesn't piss him off more. "Understood. We will be here no later than 0500 tomorrow."

Eric shakes his head as he tightens his hand on her arm and pulls her closer , leaning down so he can catch her scent. Even her drenched in sweet she is intoxicating. "Not just tomorrow Isabella. Everyday until I say otherwise. Every morning until I say otherwise is mine and you will be here with or without your sister."

There was no argument she could make. There was something about his words that made her shiver. She tried to suppress it but failed. Eric smirked and released her. "Go get something to eat. Make sure you take those vitamins and supplements. I will be seeing you later Isabella."

It was a purred promise and she moved quickly to Tris who was looked frazzled after having just been talking to Four. One look at each other and they knew they would be seeking out alone time again to talk about some things.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow! Can't thank everyone enough for the response to the story and for the feedback. That has seriously spurred me on and probably was pushing me to get as much out as I could before my body just said enough and sleep claimed me. So thanks for also helped me get at least a solid four hours of sleep! Here is another chapter for you and it has some time jumps and flash backs. Already working on the next one and editing it.**

 **Just a little bit about how I work as an author...I am heavily influenced by music when I work. In fact one who scene poured out of me as I was listening to a particular song. So I am going to try and include those songs and titles as my Soundtracks to the chapter. I did this with another story and I think it helps and if you want to check them out...good on ya. As always thanks for the views, reviews, follows and favs.**

 **Soundtrack to the Chapter: Shawn Mendes 'Treat You Better', Beth Crowley 'Warrior' *Direct link to scene with the knives*, Connor Maynard ft. Olivia O'Brien's cover of 'I hate u, i love u', Noah Cyrus 'Make Me(Cry)', Kehlani 'Gansta', Crossfade 'Cold'**

 **Chapter 8**

She should hate him. She wanted desperately to hate him but he was just so damn confusing. It was like he had split personalities between how he was in the early mornings when it was just the four of them in training room to how he was with her when everyone else was around.

Not to mention how he was to Peter. She knew it had something to do with her but she couldn't figure out how to keep him from trying to, sometimes literally, break him. Peter just brushed it off and would pull her into a hug or give her a lopsided grin and say it was worth it.

Worth the torture he was being put under for what? She didn't even understand really. Sometimes she felt it was all to prove his power, sometimes it was desire for her and sometimes she felt it was just because he wanted to mess with her. That his actions to her and Peter were all some damn game.

Training otherwise was going really well. It was still all about getting up to condition for most everyone else. Tris had been already almost there and was quickly making strides in just the week that they had been there. Between the morning training sessions, the class training sessions and her being on the right protein with vitamins; she was getting up to speed fast.

Sparring was kept light and they were learning the basic moves. Bella however had been working with Tris, Eric and Four on teaching her the moves that she learned on her own that would give her the edge in her own fights. She was quickly adapting and though she couldn't get the more advanced moves yet Eric and Four had said they expected her to do well as long as she remembered to put it all together and use her speed.

Weapons had been a challenge at first for Tris but she soon got the hang of it. Bella had been training on weapons for as long as she had been deemed old enough in the labs that housed weapons and the live round labs. She had been thirteen when she had first convinced Samson, the teacher that worked with her on research projects and labs, to let her work with that particular type of tech.

She wasn't the only one that was really good at weapons. Between Bella, Tris, Edward and Peter the four battled for lead on points. What surprised all of the class as well as Four and Eric was how good Tris and Bella were at knives. It hadn't surprised them because they had spoken about that on one of their nightly discussions as they took time to get to know each other more.

Both of their sudo teachers from the Dauntless Patrols had taught the weapons they could. While the firearms were out for both of them, knives had not been. The entire day that those lovely weapons had been introduced had been one for the books. It was a study in what it meant to be Dauntless and what happened when you disobeyed the rules. It was also something so confusing, thrilling and had induced real loathing of herself and Eric. Something that even days later she was still struggling with.

 _Flashback to day three_

Bella and Tris were the first to get back from lunch and to the training room. Uri had talked Peter into a few arm wrestling matches and when they tied they both got determined and refused to leave until one was a clear winner. Beau had tried to tell Peter that he needed to make sure not to be late and give Eric anymore ammo to pick on him but he had just scoffed and waved it off.

Even Tris had tried to reason with him but with _everyone_ staying to see the show down at the OK Corral the two guys had going on it was almost impossible to get through to them. So the sisters had just shrugged and left everyone to their fate.

"Who do you think will win it?" Tris asked with a smile as they entered the training room.

Bella tilted her head in though and shrugged. "Probably Uri. Peter has him on height but Uri has spent his whole life wrestling with his brother and Zeke doesn't believe in holding his punches when it comes to his brother."

Tris laughs and nods. "You know Peter is going to be a dick for the rest of the day. Not to you of course but to everyone else he will be."

Bella sighs and nods. "Maybe we can think of something to make him feel better. I could agree to go have drinks with him tonight. He was even trying to get me to dance. But if I have to go through that you, dear sister, are going with me too."

Tris laughs and nods. "But this time we don't drink near as much as we did last time. Can you believe some of the jokes you told Isabella?"

Bella laughed and nodded. "Actually, yeah I can. I won't lie Tris, I probably didn't even do some of the really bad ones I found. I know I made even the older patrol guys turn red and mouths drop open when I started telling new ones I would find. My gods you would not _believe_ some of the things you can find in the archives. I mean some of the books on file….I can read almost anything but just one page into some of them and I felt like I had swallowed a ghost pepper."

Tris was blushing just from how much Bella was blushing at the memory. "I don't think I need to know judging by the color of your cheeks and that is just from talking about it."

The two girls burst into laughter and make their way over to where Eic and Four were leaning against a table and watching them approach. It was clear they had caught the conversation and had looks of embarrassment but also being upset.

The look on Eric's face and the feelings coming off of him of being upset, amused and something else she had started to detect that made her feel fluttery, all had her frowning.

That frown changed though when she saw what was on the table they were leaning against and what station they were in front of. Her smile lit her face in excitement and she felt her adrenaline levels already rising. She hadn't touched one yet.

It didn't surprise her at all when Tris was matching her look and they were both almost dancing.

Eric actually chuckled at their looks. His anger at her obvious plans to not only drink again but go dancing and with Hayes was boiling his blood but that was put on the back burner by Bella's obvious delight at being able to work with the weapons on the table.

Four smirked at Tris and quirked an eyebrow. "I take it you are excited to learn to work with knives today?"

Tris and Bella share a look and bite their lips in amusement at his choice of the word learn. They had debated on telling anyone before they started just how much they knew but decided it might be fun to just let it be a surprise.

Bella casually shrugged and nodded. "I think it will be exciting." Not because it has anything to do with us learning how to throw knives but just getting to work with them again and with each other. But she did tell the truth.

Somehow he knew they were holding something back. He knew that Bella had shocked them all with how deadly accurate she is with any firearm that they had worked with yet. It hadn't stopped him from finding the smallest of body adjustments that needed to be made to personally see too. And when those adjustments had been made he hadn't been able to resist letting his hands linger on her hips or around her waist, their bodies pressed close together as she fired.

It was more than just the need and desire to be that way with her it was also the fascination he had with the feel of her body as it made the most minute of changes to as she accounted for recoil, wind shift, target changes. To feel her still be affected by his presence and touch but not only react to it but to let herself be driven by it.

She saw his touching of her as a challenge and believed the reason was only to mess with her and press her buttons. Partly she was right. He did do things like that to push her buttons and get her riled up because she seemed to not hold back as much when he did. She held back because she was afraid her fucking friends would think she was a freak if she showed everything she had. No matter that even that blew them out of the water, it was that she felt the need at all that pissed him off and made him come down harder on her.

It made him come down hard on her friends too just for making her feel that way. Him coming down on Peter was just enjoyable and nothing more than the punk deserved for not picking up the hints he was so obviously laying out plainly for him. Four had joked that maybe Peter just had a death wish but he might not be far off.

Every day that he saw them walking with hands joined or at lunch when Peter had her close to his side Eric felt more and more murderous. It also had him worried because he could sense real affection for him from Bella. Was it enough to hold her to him even after he was free to make his move?

"Where are all the others?" Four asked when it got to be a minute until it would be time for training to start back.

Bella and Tris shared a look and shifted a little uncomfortably. "I think they are on their way they just got held up or something." Tris mumbled, neither wanting to lie to either Four or Eric and knowing they probably couldn't if they tried.

Eric's jaw clenched in annoyance. "Held up? What could have been so engrossing that the entire class got held up?"

He said this as he dismissed Drew and Molly that were standing off to the side having entered a few minutes behind Bella and Tris.

"Not quite sure what got into them." Bella supplied. Still telling the truth but not really saying what they had been engaged in when they had left. She saw Eric's lips thin and his eyes narrow as he held her eyes. She felt as if he was boring into her mind again and while she knew he couldn't tell what she was thinking, lately she had begun to suspect he could get impressions and feelings from her like she did from him.

"Isabella don't make this harder by involving yourself in whatever idiocy they have gotten themselves into." Eric said in soft voice that she had come to know was when he was already angry and approaching dangerous. It might be soft but it still had and steel sword edge to it. It never failed to send shivers down her spine but not for the same reasons it would any normal or sane person.

She saw a hint of a smirk when he saw her reaction but his face went back into the scowl as he still held her eyes. Her chin lifted in defiance and her spine went straight. "As I said Eric. I am not sure what got into them." Her tone was firm and spoke that she wasn't going to say any more than she already did.

Eric started to rock back and forth on his feet, his lips thinning even more and he nodded once. He turned eyes to Four who sighed and went to address Tris but one look at her posture, which was the mirror image of Bella's he knew they weren't getting shit out of the girls.

Four wanted to be impressed with their resolve and loyalty but not when he knew what was going to happen.

The rest of the group burst in five minutes late and raced to where Four and Eric stood. They stood there waiting with an air of anger that had grown for every minute that they had to wait for their late initiates. That alone was enough to have them gulping but it was a look at Bella and Tris that had them truly scared.

Peter tried to move to where Bella was standing. Both Tris and Bella were to the side and back of Eric and Four. That alone wasn't what had him worried though. It was their posture and the looks on their faces. Something had happened while they had been waiting and he had an idea it had to do with them. Eric and Four were casting even more deadly looks to the entire group but Eric's eyes did linger on Peter longer than the others.

He was also side eyeing Bella and seemed to get even angrier when her chin lifted even more than it had been.

Eric couldn't even speak he was so angry. He needed to calm down because he needed to be cool for what had to be done. If she had only just fucking answered the damn question. But no, she just had to force his hand.

"Well….glad you could make it." Four gritted out causing the others to flinch. It was worse than they thought if even Four was showing how upset he was to this level. "Normally for your lateness you would be running laps until you collapsed or suicides until you had to be scraped from the floor for a first infraction. Because of other events prior to your joining us finally and because two of your own decided it was more important to cover for your sorry asses instead of answering a direct question from a superior with a direct answer they have to be made an example of."

Eric's jaw clenched even more at the scowls that Peter and Edward were directing at him and Four.

"If you're looking for someone to blame for what is about to happen...look in the fucking mirror. Remember this, we train soldiers not rebels. When we give you an order, you follow it. When we ask you a question, you answer it. There are consequences for not doing so and this is as much your punishment as it is theirs. Learn well from this because I will not hesitate to make it you next time." Eric's voice had never lost that deadly soft edge and though his words were supposed to be for all of them, his eyes never left Peter's as he spoke.

Four sighed and shook his head as he turned to the table. He grabbed up knives and saw all of the initiates, but Bella and Tris, flinch. Drew and Molly had sickening grins and he wondered again if they were going to be the first cuts. He hoped to hell they were, they disgusted him.

"Today's weapon you will be learning is throwing knives. Eric and I will be demonstrating the proper throwing stance and form. Usually we only have me demonstrate and we only do it once. You will get the unhappy chance to see it done ten times. Five initiates late at five minutes past time. Ten knives, all thrown at the target before you, while Tris and Bella stand in front of it. If they flinch…." Four pauses and his jaw clenches tighter as he grits this out "...then they are out. That is the punishment for their insubordination and for your actions."

Peter stepped forward, a scowl on his face and was about to launch into an objection but he heard Bella hissing and her eyes were turned on him. Her look plainly told him she would be pissed if he intervened and he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of guilt that came over him.

He had dismissed her concerns because he was so sure he could handle anything Eric would dish out to him. In fact he wanted him to come down on him for two reason. One, it made Bella closer to him every time showed his hand and how cruel he could be. Two, because he wanted to show Eric he wouldn't break.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game with Eric. Especially with something as big as what he was keeping hidden and with chancing losing Bella if she ever put it together that he had been doing most of it on purpose. He just couldn't back down and she was worth the risk.

He had never thought that Eric would instead choose to take it out on Bella to get to him. He knew about Eric's feelings for her so it made him even more sickened by the sadistic bastard. He gave her a tight nod and then went back to glaring Eric down, promising to get even with him in some way. Fuck his secret. Eric was hurting Bella and threatening her position here.

Eric whirled away from having to look at Peter. He was close to losing it and he couldn't risk losing focus. Four eyed him as they approached the table. "You going to be able to do this Eric? I can do one then the other after." Four's voice was just loud enough that he knew Eric could hear.

Eric shook his head breathing. "I got this. Get the group gathered and the girls over to the target. Give me a second."

With a tight nod Four moved off and began barking orders to the group. He gave Eric longer than necessary by at least showing the stance and arm positioning. Then he had Bella and Tris go stand in front of the targets.

They had known as soon as they made the choice that it would come down on them. Yes, they were the ones in front of the targets but they also knew that Eric and Four were using this to punish the others too.

They had all become a tight knit group. With the exception really of Drew, Molly and Al...all the transfers were close. The three Dauntless born were right along with the group in how close they all were and they knew that had Uri, Mar and Lynn been here they would be just as shaken right now in having to see their friends go through this. It was the point after all. To show that the choices _you_ make can affect those that you love and not in pleasant ways.

They refused to give in or give up though. They wouldn't flinch or falter. While she understood why Eric was choosing to do this, it was times like this she really thought she might hate him.

Not because of his actions to _her_. She could handle that. It was his continuous torture and hateful actions to Peter. How could she have feelings for someone that was capable of that?

She had feelings for him.

Bella groaned at the horrible fucking timing of that particular epiphany. Tris looked to her as they walked to the targets and frowned. "It's ok Bella. We know…"

Bella gave a mirthless laugh, shaking her head. "Oh I know they won't hit us unless they mean to. Which by the way...count on leaving here with at least a cut somewhere. I know. It has to be done though." Bella sighed at the look on Tris' face. Her sister sighed and nodded then her forehead furrowed as she looked at her when they got their place and turned to face the group.

"Well then what was the groan for Bella?"

Bella smirked and shook her head. "Terrible fucking timing for a self discovery."

She cast eyes pointedly to Eric and saw it dawn on Tris. Tris' eyes get wide and she blows out a breath. "No shit."

"Isabella….anytime you want that is convenient for you. Apparently Four and I are at your entire classes leisure today." Eric growled as he saw a look of amusement pass Bella's face, pissing him off because of the seriousness of the situation.

She better not fucking flinch. Fuck it! Even if she did he would find a way that she could stay. He was a fucking leader after all. He would make sure she stayed if she flinched but he would make sure she paid for making him do so. He would think of something but gods she needed to stay.

Bella's spine stiffened and she locked eyes with Eric. She saw how pissed he was at her for making him do this. She also saw that he was commanding her silently that she better not move a damn muscle. She wouldn't but she also wouldn't let go of her own anger right now.

Unlike Four, Eric didn't give a verbal warning when he tossed the first knife. Unlike Four, Eric didn't give any verbal taunts as he tossed knife after knife.

Tris knew what Four was doing as he got ready to throw. He was trying to reassure her and keep her focused. Trying to keep her temper and stubbornness up so that she had no other choice but to stay stone still. She saw the pain behind the focus in those cobalt blue eyes. He hated doing this and for right now he was pushing his own anger at her and the situation down.

She felt the anger from Bella mounting as each knife from Eric landed with a thunk. She couldn't turn her head to look but she knew that he had already made more than one mark on her. He was cutting it even closer than Four was on purpose. He held her responsible for it all. She hated Eric at this moment and she wished with all her might that Bella didn't have feelings for him.

Bella and Eric never said a word as a silent war was being waged with their eyes and bodies. Two knives had made his marks for him. Her anger rose when she saw the smirk of pleasure when he saw the rending of fabric and knew his aim was true. One on each arm so far. High enough that it would be visible in most of her clothes, deep enough that it would be permanent and positioned well enough that it ran no risk of hitting a vein or bleeding out.

He challenged her with his eyes every time and every time she met that challenge. He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was doing but he couldn't help it. She was his and they both needed to know that. There were more pleasurable ways to make his mark and make it known but that was for later and this was for now. He shouldn't be getting turned on about this either but he was. He was down to the last two knives and all that was left was the head area.

She hadn't moved a muscle other than her eyes and her lips. Her lips that went between the bottom one being sucked in between her teeth to thinning out in her anger at him. Both were equally beautiful to him in this moment.

Four was on his last two as well and had yet to make the cut he knew was required. A permanent reminder of the consequences of insubordination. It could have been lashes but neither men could bring themselves to do that. This wasn't that much better for him. Lashes would have been fucking unthinkable for him against Tris. He had barely been able to do it the one other time it had been required of him to do it.

He couldn't bring himself to speak as he tossed the last knives. Not when he saw her knowing look. So faster than he should have he let the two knives fly from his hand, one after the other. They landed true to either side of her head. One cutting into the top of her right ear.

Eric had no such issues with taking his time. The taunting he did now wasn't for Bella, it was for Peter and the rest of the group. He never faced them but he could feel them close behind him. He also knew that Peter was standing to the side and watching every move that he made. So he saw Eric's head tilt and smirk. He saw him spinning the blade of the second to last knife in his hand as if in thought but also pleasure at Bella's predicament.

Her chin lifted ever so slightly and a ghost of a smirk graced her lips as she taunted him. Sighing internally he let the first knife fly. It landed with a thunk at the top of her ear. Quickly he released the other one and it landed at the top of the other ear. Both left two more cuts as a reminder of what she made him do. He couldn't lie though, all of the marks he left boiled down to him wanting to make his mark on her.

As soon as the last knife connected he knew he had fucked up. He saw it in her eyes. She loathed him right now and loathed herself.

Tris moved to pull the knife from the board so she could check the damage on her ear. Four had moved to go to her side but she shook her head and stared at him angrily. She was pissed and not just at him.

At least he took the hint as he moved to instruct the class to head to the boards that were set up on the other side of the room where all the tables had enough knives laid out for each initiate.

She turned to Bella who was still standing there, still locked in a battle of eyes and will with Eric. She turned her glare on him as she saw the damage he had done. Her spine stiffened as her hands clenched. "May I take my sister to the clinic so she can be looked at, _Sir_?" She barely got out the title in even close to a proper manner. It wasn't quite a sneer but it let him know she was disgusted with him right now.

His eyes snapped over to Tris and his fists clenched. "No. Go over to your own station and I will take the Initiate to the clinic myself. I have to be there to explain this shit anyways." He grumbled. Yeah this would draw gossip for sure. He was also going to catch hell for it from Max. He had gone overboard on the punishment after all.

Tris was going to object until she heard the tired sigh from her sister. "It's fine Tris. Go enjoy it. I will join you when I get cleaned up. Then I will get my time."

The sisters locked eyes and smirked at each other. All thought of toning down their abilities had just gone out the window. Not only because they needed the rush and pleasure of being able to practice their skills. But also because the punishment wouldn't just be having had to stand in front of knives being tossed at them. They would be losing points because of their actions. Points that would take them down significantly unless they could outperform the others and then some. Something they both planned to do in spades now.

Tris nodded and moved off. As she passed Eric, who was still standing where he had been throwing the knives from, she couldn't help the glare she paused to give him.

Eric turned his head ever so slightly and locked eyes with Bella's sister. Before he could mask it he let the guilt and pain he was feeling at this moment show. He shut that down quickly though and replaced it with his normal cold gaze of dismissal. She huffed and moved on.

Once everyone was out of the area Eric stalked over to Bella. She didn't know why she had remained standing where she was or why she hadn't pulled the knives from the areas where he had made those cuts. It had felt somehow important and symbolic for him to be the one to do it.

Inside she was asking herself if maybe she was some kind of freak. Right now she loathed him so deeply but she loathed herself more too. Because as much as she hated his actions and what he had done...there was part of her that was happy she now bore something he had given her.

It was more than a mark of honor for standing up for what she knew was right and who she cared for. It was more than the mark of her taking responsibility for her actions and taking her punishment without even a single whisper of protest or pain.

If it had only been those then maybe she wouldn't feel like maybe there was something inside her that made her a freak. Maybe she wouldn't feel the loathing she felt for liking having his marks. Maybe she wouldn't hate herself for needing him and only him to be the one to let the blood he had drawn flow as he pulled the blades from her skin.

As he pulled each blade from the area where she was cut they both tried not to show their breathing picking up or the fact that their nostrils were flaring. Eric didn't try to hide that he slid each blade that had cut her into a pocket of his vest and she didn't try to hide the flood of pleasure at that.

There were words he wanted to speak but he didn't because even though he knew she was feeling all of that, acknowledging it would just make that fucking loathing for him and herself worse.

So he didn't speak as he grasped her arm gently and led her to the clinic. He didn't speak to her as he informed the nurse what he needed.

The only time either of the spoke was when the medic offered to use a little of the nanogel that would heal it and not leave scars.

"No!" Two growled refusals came at the same time and with the snapped glare in the direction of the medic.

"Sorry." Came the squeak from the young woman as she paled and then hurriedly moved to just clean and use a liquid bandage on the cuts.

They had been in a private room for it and when the medic was done she bustled out. Bella was left with instructions to spread an ointment on it after her showers and apply the liquid bandages again afterwards as well. Once the medic was done with that, one look from Eric sent her out of the room quickly.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Eric moved towards Isabella. He wouldn't say he was sorry because he wasn't and they both knew it. She wasn't sorry for doing what she did or for the punishment and he knew it.

He did allow himself to move to her and cup her cheek, making her look up at him. He allowed her to see his pride in her and his guilt for having went too far with it.

Bella stared into those eyes for long seconds that never seemed long enough. Those silver grey eyes that always seemed to pull her and hold her there. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hate him so badly but she couldn't and she knew he understood that.

His free hand moved to first one ear and ghosted gently over the cut, then turning her head the next. Finally he moved both hands to her arms, one on each side, and he lightly traced around the longer cuts there before both hands went up to the sides of her face.

He gave her time to push him away as he held her eyes but knew she wouldn't. Just like she hadn't let or wanted anyone else to be the one to remove his blades he knew this was some kind of seal. She might not understand why she wanted all of this or was letting it happen. He knew she was hating herself for doing both. Regardless they both needed and wanted this.

It was neither a gentle or rough kiss but a combination of both as his lips dragged across hers. Pressing and then moving to capture her bottom lip in his before they both hungrily moved their lips over each others. She was the one that flicked her tongue out to beg for entrance to his and both groaned at the contact when it came. She might have started the request but he quickly took over.

He made himself break them away from each other when he realized that she was sitting on the table with her legs around his waist and he had pulled her closer to his body. Neither even remembered moving their bodies into that position.

They sat breathing, or trying to regain their breath, foreheads pressed together and furrowed in desire and frustration. Bustling outside of the room reminded them both where they were and Eric backed away. He helped her to slip her shirt back on and then grabbed the small bag with her medication then pocketed it since she was wearing leggings today.

Again they didn't speak as he took her arm and guided her back to the training room. He knew she didn't want or need to change her shirt even with the cuts to the arms.

Before they got to the training room though Eric did have one thing to say. "You better make up the points Isabella."

Bella turned her face towards him and couldn't help the wicked delight in her eyes or the smirk on her face. "Yes Eric." Was all she said in reply. Everything else he could read in her face and from the feelings of anticipation radiating from her.

To say that their performance satisfied making up those points is an understatement. They learned when they were talking that they both could throw equally well with both of their hands. That alone had earned them points. It was when they had showed they could throw with both hands at the same time and hit exactly where they were aiming that any question of them remaining in their spots was blown out of the water.

Tris and Bella were truly enjoying the rest of their day. They were in such a great mood by the end of the day that they still resolved to take Peter up on that offer of drinks and dancing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Apologize for the long wait in updates. I have been plotting and writing but wanted to get the direction down before I started posting more on this story. Also have been working on my other stories that I realize are kind of longer ones. I hope you enjoy the direction I am starting to head with the girls. It is a good bit different than the original story line or what has been done with divergents so far (I think).**

 **Chapter 9**

Bella and Tris had taken to disappearing for a few hours after dinner to decompress with no one else around. They shared more stories about their childhoods or what they hoped to be able to do here in Dauntless. They also talked about the big thing that was hanging over their heads.

Being Divergent. Tris was relieved when Bella was able to explain what it was to her. She had felt like a freak of nature or something unnatural. Today they were on the roof again, in a place they had found where no one could accidentally stumble across them. They needed to talk more about the sims because fights were about to start and then it would go to sims.

"Stop Tris. We are not freaks or unnatural. We aren't even any better than anyone else. This doesn't make us better or worse it is the choices that we make that determines that. There is a quote that I will be getting. In fact we can go get that shortly so that we can always remember this conversation."

Bella pauses and closes her eyes to call up the quote. "The line between good and evil does not lie between 'us' and 'them'. Between the West and the rest. Between Left and Right. Between Rich and Poor. That fateful line runs down the middle of each of us, every human of society, every individual. That is not to say that all humans, and all societies, are equally good or bad; far from it. Merely that we are all infected and that all easy attempts to see the problem in terms of 'us' and 'them' are fatally flawed." [ _N.T. Wright_ ]

She opens her eyes and holds Tris. "We can't allow ourselves to be lured into thinking about ourselves in terms of 'us' and 'them' Tris. Then we would be no better than the ones that mean to fear us. We are still human no matter that we might have slightly more advanced skills. We still bleed, breathe, love and die the same way. In the end when we are gone what we leave behind are the ones we love or the ones that hated us. I don't know about you Tris but I plan to leave more loved ones than those who hate me. But make no mistake, should someone threaten you or any of my family I will not spare them my wrath."

Tris nodded with tears shining and the two hugged. "So how do we get through this Bella? You said that we would need to be careful during fear sims but how."

Bella pulled apart and sighed. "Tris how many of the factions did you get during our testing?"

Tris gulped and sighed. "All of them Bella. I got all of them."

Bella nodded with a sideways smile. "I never tested myself though I have always known I have all of them as well. I did get to experiment on myself with fear sims. I purposely chose to study serums and their effects, failure rates and everything to do with them really so that I could have the excuse to work with the fear serum. I studied it extensively and reviewed footage of people that were put under it. I took note of what Erudite was looking for when they put people under it but I also put myself under it. The key for us will be to only think and solve our fears as a Dauntless would. I will tell you one of my fears. I was in my mother's car with her. For some reason we were driving in severe rain and she lost control. We went over a bridge and plunged into deep water. The car was filling up quickly and I couldn't get my mother to wake up after she hit her head on the steering wheel. Breaking the glass or opening the doors weren't working while the car wasn't full so I had to wait and find something sharp to be able to break the windshield. Once I had it broken enough I had to work to kick it out. It took effort and I was running out of breath. I had to choose to try and save my mother and possibly die with her or save myself. I tried several times to save her but it never worked out. In the end I had to choose and I choose to live rather than die pointlessly."

Bella had started to cry just at the visceral memory that still hung with her after the fear sims she had put herself through. She wasn't sure but she thought she only had three at the time. They could have changed since she last took them a year ago. She had more people in her life and it was possible that her fears changed because of that.

Tris pulled her to her and they sat hugging for several minutes. She couldn't even imagine how that must have felt for her sister. She could feel her own worry about what hers might be now that she had found her sister. Before that could turn into a seed of doubt though she scoffed at herself. They would get through this together even if they couldn't be present in each other's fear sims. They would know that the other was there waiting when they got out.

When Bella had stopped crying enough Tris pulled back with a smile. "Let's go get those tattoos and then see what those hooligans we call friends are up to."

Bella laughed and wiped her eyes with a nod. "Sounds good. But no drinking tonight please. I would rather be sober and watching the others make fools of themselves tonight than the other way around. Besides we don't need to have a repeat of Four dragging our asses from The Pit and shoving us into the showers to sober us up."

Tris blushes at the memory because it had happened when she had agreed to dance with Edward. She hazily remembered Edward's hands around her waist and his chest pressed against her back then all of the sudden she was being pulled along with a cursing and laughing Bella by Four. Who looked like he was ready to rip something apart with his hands.

He had made sure the water was cold as he held them under it. When she had stopped shrieking and shivering she had felt warmth flood her at the sight of Four because he had apparently felt it necessary to stand in the shower under the cold water with them. Bella had moved away quickly flinging curses everywhere only to shriek because suddenly Eric was there and pulling her into a towel then ordering her to get her ass changed and into bed before he did it for her.

She and Four had just stood there looking at each other for several long seconds, his shirt clinging to his body and chest heaving. She could only watch as the water ran in rivulets down those arms she had longed to be wrapped around her. Or the ones that ran down from his chin to his chest only disappear into the shirt that was showing everything she had only imagined existed.

Suddenly she was against the wall and his arms were to either side of her head. His nose brushing against hers as his breath fanned against her face. She hadn't known what to do or what to think but her body had a mind of it's own as she leaned up slightly and made their lips connect. She had let out a gasp of pleasure and then Four moved his hands to the side of her head. His hands had felt so strong and sure. So possessive but also gentle. Nothing had ever felt as wonderful as his lips against hers and his body so close to hers. He took over the kiss quickly and his tongue slipped into her mouth the moment she gasped. His body pressing against hers and pressing her to the wall. She surprised herself by letting the need to feel his tongue rule her as she sucked on it lightly into her mouth. He had moaned into her mouth and then returned the gesture.

Then Eric had barked out an order to Bella and broke them from their spell. When they broke apart he had pressed his forehead to hers and she swore he breathed the word 'mine' lowly against her forehead. Then he had moved away from her and frowned in concern as he saw her shivering. Four had been more gentle as he wrapped her in a towel and made sure she was changed and in bed before both of the men were gone.

Bella was blushing too and the girls held eyes. "What are we going to do about this Tris? Is it even allowed? I want to hate him so badly but just as badly...I….I want him. It has only been a week and I can't describe all the conflicting things he makes me feel." Bella's scowls and throws her hands up in frustration.

Tris nods and sighs. "I know. I like Edward, Bella. I think he might really like me too. Sometimes I think I wouldn't mind seeing what having a boyfriend and with him would be like. Maybe if there had never been anything that made me feel pulled towards Four….I would. But I can't when I feel this way for someone else. I also don't like that Four seems to come down on Edward so hard. It makes me feel so guilty."

Bella grumbles with a scowl and stands up then holds her hand out for her sister. When she is up they both move towards the entrance back into the compound. "I know. I feel the same way because I know how Eric is towards Peter is because of me in some way. I really like Peter too, Tris. I like being able to hug him or hold his hand but I think it might not be how he wants that. It worries me that I will lose his friendship if I tell him that."

With a sigh and a frown Tris nods. "We will figure this out. One way or another we have to but I just want to get through initiation first. I can't believe they are cutting this year."

Bella Gives a weary sigh then mimics the frown her sister wears. She didn't like it either. It was necessary though, budget wise and to make sure that only strongest made it. It still wasn't a pleasant thought. "You know Al isn't going to make it right? I don't really care for him but I don't hate him either. I know he said he wants to be a protector and that is why he chose Dauntless but does it seem to you like even his reason is weak? He doesn't have any conviction in his purpose and so no drive. He doesn't try to get better or even act like he really even wants to, he has just given up."

Tris shrugs and nods. "I can't stand up for him anymore. He seemed to get an attitude with me after I did with the sparring incident when I tried to encourage him to not give up."

She hadn't known that Al had taken his inadequacy out on her sister. If she had she would have personally made it her mission to show him how badly he could be beaten in a spar and not just the easy time of it that Will had made for him. She felt her anger over that bubble from her. Bella's scowl and growl as they passed a few Dauntless in the corridor actually caused them to blanch and hurry along.

When they had gotten past, Bella and Tris shared a look and then broke into laughter. They were still laughing and holding onto each other as they passed into the pit.

"Did you see her face Tris? I think she literally pissed herself. The girl had to have at least five inches on me and my tiny ass scared her? How is that even possible?" Bella laughed this in disbelief but she was also smirking.

Tris was holding her side. "Never mind her. Did you see his face when you let out the growl? He started hugging the fucking wall Bella! You are seriously fierce when you want to be."

"What did you two do now?" A hulking figure stops them in their tracks, arms folded over his chest and his eyebrow quirked. His eyes were dancing with amusement and a smile was a ghost at the corner of his lips.

Bella sighed internally and mused that this is why she couldn't hate the man. It was moments like this or in the early mornings when his presence seemed to swallow her into his and surround her with feelings she couldn't begin to fathom.

Tris laughed and shrugged then answered for Bella because she knew it would take a few seconds for her to compose herself. "We did nothing Sir. Apparently two Dauntless members were too frightened of my tiny sisters growl of anger that they might even now be in the clinic claiming they were attacked by some feral mountain lion."

Bella slapped her sister's arm playfully and laughed. "It wasn't that bad….I think. Anyways I won't complain. It was funny as shit to watch them hug the walls and scramble down the corridor quickly after letting us pass."

Eric shook his head and then frowned. "You aren't planning on drinking tonight Isabella." It wasn't a question but more like an order. He had barely restrained himself from pounding Peter into the stone floor when he was dancing with Isabella. Then he barely restrained himself from tossing her over his shoulder and taking her back to his apartment after Four had shoved them into a cold shower. He didn't know if he could handle that again.

Bella narrowed her eyes as she felt her anger and stubborn streak flaring but Tris squeezed her arm. With a sigh and a shrug she smirked at Eric. "No, we want to enjoy others making asses of themselves for a change. I think I am out of dirty jokes anyways. So we are going to go get a tattoo and then see what our friends are up to."

Eric tilted his head and plotted how he could be there when she got her tattoo. "What kind of tattoo are you getting this time?"

"A quote that she and I think is a good reminder about choices make the person not other factors. Where do you think we should get them Bella?" Tris asked while running over possibilities in her mind. They had started to walk again after Eric motioned them forward. He was walking beside Bella of course.

"Hmmm. Well it is a bit of a long quote so how about on the back, the right shoulder blade area. I was thinking of another quote I can get later down the length of my arm along the bone. But that can be for another day. Maybe depending on the outcome after my first fight. It is about being a warrior so it would be fitting." Bella replied with shrug and tried to ignore Eric brushing against her arm as he walked.

"You know both of those places are going to hurt, right?" Eric said intrigued and amused all at the same time.

Tris and Bella nod. "Wouldn't be tattoos if it didn't hurt. But since we both know the meditation now if it gets too bad we can go into that."

Eric just shrugs and gives a little hum of agreement as he gets his desire under control. His question of how he can be present is solved when he finds that only Tori is there at the moment. So with a smirk he looks to Tori and she knows what he is going to suggest when she finds out that the girls want a tattoo.

She used to hate Eric with a passion. That was until she had been let in on their mission. She still didn't care for him but she could tolerate him now and wasn't constantly plotting how best to take him out. Him being so damn interested in Bella was starting to irk her but she also knew he might be the best person for it to be coming from. If had that much interest in her it would be even more of a priority for him to protect her and her sister.

With a sigh she motioned to Jason's empty station. "If you wouldn't mind Eric. You can take Bella and I will take Tris."

Bella's eyes went wide and Eric chuckled at her look. "What's the matter Isabella, you don't trust me with a tattoo gun?"

Bella scowled at his chuckle but also at the thought he didn't think she trusted him. "I trust you Eric." She said simply but kept the scowl.

Eric sobered at her fire and conviction in those four words. The laughter died but the smile that crossed his face was of another kind as he gently pulled her arm and led her to the station. "I am glad to hear that Isabella. It means a lot to me to know that you do."

He kept his voice so that only she could hear that and for once didn't smirk when he felt her shiver. "If you are wanting it on your back with that shoulder you will need to take off your shirt and lay on your stomach or I can have you straddle the chair and sit up with your chest against the back of the chair."

All Bella heard was the word straddle coming from his lips and she started blushing. "Umm...I can lay down I think." She tried not to let her voice come out as a squeak but failed.

Eric breathed in through his nose and nodded. Not trusting himself to speak for a few moments.

"Hey Bella...want to grab my sketchbook and write out the quote and how you want it laid out. Also the style of the lettering." Tori called over to her.

Eric nodded to her when she looked at him and he started to get the tattoo gun ready. He could use the machine but it would be over much faster than he wanted so was going to go old school with the tattoo. When Isabella came back over she saw him with the gun and smiled with a shrug.

Eric chuckled at her reaction. He had known she wouldn't complain. "You know I was thinking about asking Jason or Tori to teach me how to tattoo. I mean I already know how to draw so I wondered if it would be something I could do." Bella said conversationally as she started visualizing the tattoo and their backs. Then she started going through the different lettering styles to find one in her mind she would like.

"You don't need to know how to draw to learn to tattoo but it helps. I wanted to learn much for the same reason you do I guess. Just seemed a natural progression. If you really want to I could teach you. I have some equipment like the old school guns." He said this casually and tried not to show or let his tone how much he really did want to do this for and with her.

Bella tilted her head in thought and then smiled at him. "If you wouldn't mind then hell yeah I would like to learn. I would still come here for my tattoos but maybe I could help out once in awhile. Either way I like learning new skills. Especially one so significant to my faction and me."

Eric smirks and feels the flush of pleasure and her agreeing and her reasoning. He shrugged and nodded. "Well then we can work out times to get together for that later. It was pretty much why I learned too."

"So you said before that you wanted to learn because it was a natural progression. Do you draw?" Bella asked as she finished the last of the quote in the script she thought fit best for the quote and the two of them.

Eric smiled and nodded. "Most of mine are my own designs. A few I have taken inspiration from something or someone else. Did you ever get your own supplies by the way." He asked this as she passed the sketchbook over to him.

She watched as he read the quote, his lips moving slightly as he did. His eyebrow went into his hairline but when he looked up she couldn't read a thing he was thinking. He did that often around her. Hid what he might be thinking about her or something around her. Whatever he thought of the quote though she didn't think it was bad but it was worrying.

He took in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly and nodded. "Interesting quote Isabella. Someday you will have to tell me the story behind the inspiration for it." It wasn't a question or even a suggestion but more of a promise. One day he would make sure she trusted him enough to tell him about herself.

Every day that passed in training it had become almost glaringly and dangerously obvious that she was divergent. If his guess was right though, she as highly fucking divergent. She adapted too quickly, learned too quickly and switched between the traits of the different factions at lightening speed. He was also sure her dominant trait is and always has been Dauntless and she was good at masking her actions with that when she stepped out of that realm.

Her position in first was both filling him with pride and with worry. So he had started to let things slip when updating the other leaders about the initiates. Intel they were getting about both of the girls hinted at their prior preparation before choosing. Training beforehand isn't prohibited just unusual outside of being Dauntless born. The occasional Erudite will show up better prepared than the other transfers. He was using this now to drop hints as to why Bella is better trained and Tris not far behind her.

Bella watched him for a second and then shrugged. "Maybe one day I can." She would like to. It wasn't that she didn't trust him because she did. She didn't like him all of the time and some of the things he did but she got them for the most part. If it were just her secret then she might not be hesitant. This wasn't just her secret though and she would never put her sister at risk because of something her heart was wanting her to do.

Eric sighed and nodded. "I will run the stencil for us and find out how Tori and Tris are going to do theirs. If you want to get ready and settled."

She nodded as he moved away to do just that. She got settled quickly and laid down on her stomach then just had to wait. When he came back he didn't talk as he set everything up.

After he got set up he started to make small talk. The subject came up of previous factions and though he didn't say it he hinted or spoke as if he was from Erudite and had transferred in. Bella didn't say anything as they continued to talk but this had left her frowning.

One because no matter how much he had changed or how isolated she was, she knew she would remember him if he had come from Erudite. He spoke as if he had prepared well before transferring too. The things he had prepared in would have brought them at least to the same areas at some point or another. She always remained unobtrusive as she moved through the compound or headquarters. She observed everything while trying to remain unobserved. She would have seen him at some point or another.

Another thing that had her internally frowning and wondering is that she also could tell he was lying about something. She couldn't nail down what specifically but something about him being from Erudite was a lie.

He felt her unease as soon as it began and he cursed himself for even allowing himself to go to that subject. He should have known she would pick up on it. The thing is, part of him had known and wanted her to pick up on it. Maybe if he wanted her to trust him he needed to trust her. If what he thought about her and Tris was true, they were going to need it and each other.

He needed to think about that more and he knew she was thinking about things as well. This wasn't the place to delve into that and it was going to complicate things he felt for her to no end. In the end though the mission was more important.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all! About this chapter...it isn't filler exactly but more of a transition chapter. The girls are starting to come into their own identities and places in Dauntless and I wanted to explore how that would come about for the both of them. It is also setting it up to move along a few key relationships and we are about to go into fights and visiting day. Big steps for the girls and our group. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I am plugging away on the next few ones too.**

 **Chapter 10**

Had it really only been three weeks since they started training? Bella was asking herself this as she sat at lunch surrounded by her friends, laughing and talking. Peter was beside her as always but they hadn't gone into their usual holding hands or him pulling her to his side.

They weren't being cold to one another but there was something changing for them both. She couldn't quite place his part but hers was accepting that she wasn't going to feel for him more than a very best friend. That was what he is to her and she didn't want to lose it but she knew they needed to have a talk.

There was also something on her mind that had been since something had happened yesterday and she met eyes with Tris who nodded with a smile.

"Hey guys, save us some cake. We are going to go grab something and then be right back." Tris announces to the group.

They don't think anything about it as Bella and Tris get up, leaving their trays there and then head out of the dining hall.

"Are you sure you are ok with doing this Tris?" Bella asks with a frown as they go to the corridor they had picked out.

"I am sure Bella and it will be fun anyways. We never got that experience that I hear all identical twins are supposed to be able to pull off." Tris says as the girls switch jackets and make sure that there ears are still covered up.

Today was an off day and they had both planned ahead to wear the same things all expect their normal jackets. They had also been wearing them zipped up all the way so the tattoos wouldn't be showing. So after they made sure their hair that they had chosen to both wear in a style that covered the tips of their ears, they gave each other a once over.

They would switch places with each other and see which of their friends recognized who was who without those things showing. Something the two of them had noticed over the last week was that when anyone other than Eric or Four addressed them, unless they could see the tattoos on their collar bones they never said their name until some other hint was given which one they were.

It hadn't bothered Bella and Tris at first but slowly it did. It bothered Bella when Peter mistook Tris for her and grabbed her hand one day as they were all walking. He hadn't even noticed it and when he did he apologized to Bella profusely. It hadn't made her jealous but it had saddened her a little. Her best friend wasn't able to tell her apart from her sister without seeing some kind of tattoo to mark her.

Tris felt the same but to a lesser degree. She loved Chris and she was close with all of their group. But for her, Bella was her best friend. She didn't mind that Bella also thought of Peter as a best friend. She knew they really did have a bond and she understood that it hurt her to think that he might not be able to differentiate between the two of them without help.

"Tris, if what we know will most likely happen...happens…" Bella trailed off and Tris nodded.

"I will break away and come find you before dinner. We can go in together so we can see their reactions then. But Bella….you won't be doing it because…" Bella interrupted her with a shake of her head.

"No you know I have already been planning to do it for a while. I just hadn't yet." Bella answered with a smile for her sister.

Tris gave her a nod and then smiled back at her.

Once they had made sure everything was in place they made their way back into the dining hall. Tris automatically takes her place beside Peter while Bella makes her way to sit where Tris was sitting. Between Lynn and Chris.

As she is making her way though her eyes meet Eric's who is smirking into his cup as he watches her go sit in her sister's place. It gets wider when he sees that Peter is oblivious to the twins having switched.

Four looks at him from across the leader table with a frown and then turns to look at what Eric is smirking about. He notices it immediately and at first he doesn't get why Peter is now all but rubbing against Tris.

Eric chuckles and shakes his head. "Relax. They did it on purpose. Apparently there is trouble in paradise for Peter." He says this low enough that only Four really hears.

Four turns back around and his frown lessens to become his normal blank look. He shrugs but Eric can see the smile in his eyes. It was odd that they had been friendlier once they had put aside all of their old shit when Amar made them hash things out. It took the twins coming to make them truly friends. It seemed that while the mission was important, it took those two to truly unify them. So much so that Four had even taken Max up finally on the leadership position.

"How long do you think it will take any of them to realize it?" Four asks curiously. Anyone who paid attention, really paid attention, to the way the girls talked or laughed could pick it out in a minute. He didn't know why their friends couldn't. He didn't even need the feeling he got when he was around Tris to know if he was looking at Tris from afar or Bella.

"I am thinking not until one of them says something or takes off a jacket." Eric shrugs and tries to keep how smug he is feeling out of his tone or off of his face. It mostly worked but he knew Four at least had an idea how he was feeling.

It wasn't hard to feel smug about how he saw Peter and Bella not being as close as they once were. Relieved would also be the other word. He knew that his feelings for Bella needed to be put on hold. That he couldn't show them too much because it was just bring attention to her.

He knew all of that and yet he couldn't help taking every opportunity to spend as much time as he could with her. It had started with the morning training sessions. Which were still going on. Now it was two days a week after dinner they got together at his apartment and he taught her how to use the tattoo guns and tattoo. It had been so very hard to not take it physical, more physical than simple pressing of sides against each other. There were still close calls where one of them almost lost control. As much as he ended the night frustrated as hell he also loved them.

He loved them because they talked about all kinds of things and he let her get to know him like not even his old friends or family had. He got to see her how only her sister has ever seen her or talk to her.

The closer they came together like that the more he noticed that Peter and Bella weren't glued to each other so fucking much. Yeah he felt smug and relieved about that. He also felt like shit because he wasn't going to be able to do anything about his wants or feelings with Bella until after initiation.

Sighing he turned his attention back to his food and away from that table before he really did bring attention when it wasn't needed.

Tris was trying not to get upset for Bella but it was hard the longer lunch went on. Especially when she saw Bella working to not get upset. She knew her sister was at the end of it though when she pushed her cake back and stood.

She didn't even say anything as she walked out of the dining hall and the table got quiet. Peter tensed and he started cursing.

"Mother fucker. Really? How long were you guys going to…." Peter stops speaking as he stands up and scowls down at Tris as she puts a hand out to stop him. "Just let her cool off Peter. This is new for us you know. Let her deal with this on her own."

Peter shakes his head with a sigh and runs his hand through his hair. Fuck he was so mixed up lately but he just knew he couldn't lose Bella. He should have known. How could he have not fucking known?

Chris frowns and sighs. "I try to know who is who Tris. I really do but it is so hard."

Tris nods with a sad smile. "I know. You guys have to understand that we don't blame you but it is hard for us too. We are so very alike but at the same time we are nothing alike."

She shrugs as the others nod. It stays quiet for a little while until Uri, the comic relief of the group, starts cracking jokes to break the tension. It slowly starts to work and everyone loosens up again.

Expect for Peter, who sat a little more quietly. He tried to avoid looking too much at the hurt he saw across the table from him. He needed to talk to Bella and make sure she was ok but also about something else. He would see about stealing Bella away after dinner so they could talk.

After lunch the group headed out to The Pit to hang out. Various groups broke off to do different things and that was when Tris made her move to break away. She left Peter hanging out with Edward, Will, Chris and Lynn.

She had just started to make her way to where she knew Bella was when she was pulled by the hand to a darker corridor. She knew who it was instantly and as always her heart skipped slightly.

No one but Bella and she suspected Eric knew that Four and her had been spending more time together. They had gotten a lot closer and from what Bella said she thought they were in a relationship. Maybe there were but they hadn't said as much. It was unspoken that they were waiting for initiation to be over.

"Tris" Four greeted her as he pulled her closer. He wanted to pull her into his arms but he couldn't do that as much as he might want to at the moment.

"Four" Tris smiles as her hand goes to his chest.

He sighs and threads the fingers of one of his hands with hers. "What was that about at lunch? Is Bella ok?"

Tris smiles sadly and nods. "We were just testing a theory. Unfortunately we were right. It's fine it was just harder for Bella."

Four nods and frowns a little. "You know I always wondered how you two were handling this situation so well. You not only never knew about each other but then you have to worry about not being seen for yourselves."

Tris tilts her head in thought and shakes it. "Maybe we never knew about each other but we always knew a part of ourselves was missing. So that is part of why we are able to handle this, because now we feel complete. I don't worry so much about not being seen for myself and neither does Bella. We know that in so many respects we are so different. It is just going to take time for people to see beyond the appearance and looks for those instead I guess."

Four nods and squeezes her hand. "Where were you going?"

Tris bites her lip in thought. "I am going to meet Bella. She is taking care of some things and I would like to be there with her."

Four's eyebrow quirks as he picks up feelings of worry and anticipation from her. "You two are going to keep out of trouble though, right?"

Tris giggles a little and shrugs. "We weren't planning anything crazy if that is what you are worrying about. She had just wanted to get a few things done and I will be there with her."

"Done? Is this because…"

Tris sighs and laughs a little. "I asked her the same thing but she had been planning to do them from the start. To be honest I think she hadn't done them yet because she didn't want me to be upset. She didn't want me to be offended that she does what to change things but I could never be. Bella isn't do them to hide herself or to be different. Everything she has and will do is because she wants to match how she has always felt."

"And you don't feel the need to change?" Four asked but he already knew the answer.

She smiled and shook her head. "I actually feel like now I can match in behavior how I have always felt and that matches how I look too. I mean there are a few more tattoos I will probably get later on and even my ears pierced. Right now I am happy with how I look and feel."

"You should Tris. You are beautiful. Inside and out." Four said with a smile as he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb over it gently.

Tris blushed and smiled as she leaned into his hand. She wanted to kiss him badly but she knew that was a risk even when they were in places like this.

"Thank you Tobias." She said softly. Her heart turned over at the use of his real name. A name he told her during one of the nights together while Bella was learning to tattoo with Eric.

He had told her his secret about where he had come from finally even though she had already known somehow where he came from. She also knew that he was doing this to try and gain her trust as well. He was opening up in the hopes that she could and would open up with him.

The problem was that it wasn't just her secret she would be telling. So as much as she wanted to with all of her heart she couldn't endanger her sister like that.

Against his better judgement he couldn't let her go without at least one kiss. He knew somehow they would find each other before the end of the night. It was an off day tonight and tomorrow. They would still be doing the training in the morning but somehow they ended up gravitating towards each other before the end of the night now that her and Edward had talked.

Tris had told him she would just like to be friends and Edward had said he understood because he was still hurting over Mayra. He didn't deepen the kiss after he had pulled her closer and gently claimed her mouth.

He would never get tired of the little sighs and sounds that she made at even the simplest of touches they shared. It drove him crazy but he wouldn't give it up for anything.

With a sigh of regret they both pulled away. He needed to go find Eric before he continued his hunt of Bella and Tris needed to get going.

"I'll see you later then." He promised with a smile.

She nodded and then cast a look around before she walked back out into the area to get to where she knew Bella would most likely still be at.

Four waited for her to go before he pulled his own phone out and dialed Eric.

"Did you find her?" Eric answers right away as he is prowling around the compound. He was about to say fuck it and go to control and take over the cameras.

"I found Tris and she knows where Bella is and she is fine. They apparently have some kind of plans and she is going to meet her now." Four said fighting back his amusement at the 'fearless' leader all flustered with worry.

"What kind of fucking plans?" Eric stops dead in his tracks and scowls at that. Who knows what those two girls could get into if left alone. He had caught Bella trying to not only climb the climbing wall but then had tried to scale the rafters to get to the glass roof. Had given him a fucking heart attack and then she had just laughed her ass off after he had to climb his ass up there to command her to go back down.

Four laughed, he couldn't help it. "Girl stuff apparently."

Eric frowned in thought and then frowned when he put it together. She better not be doing something because of that fucker Peter….

"She had apparently had things she had been putting off. Tris thinks it was because she was afraid to upset her." Four said to head off the anger he already knew Eric was working up towards. Not that he blamed him even he would have been mad if Bella had thought she needed to change because of her damn friends.

Eric sighed and nodded. "Fine. Whatever. I will put off searching for then for now. She better be at dinner though."

He didn't even wait to say goodbye to Four, he just hung up and then looked around. He said he wouldn't search for her….but if he just happened to see her while he was out and walking the compound….

'Get your shit together Coulter and give her space dammit. Or make your fucking move already.' He grumbled internally to himself. Initiation had always seemed interminably long to him but now it was almost fucking torture.

If he could just hold out till the damn sims. As long as he knew she was going to make it to that point then maybe he would. But he also knew he didn't want shit said about her being in top and them being involved. He wanted her to claim that for herself and proudly without having to worry about people doubting her. It was already going to be hard enough on her he didn't need to add to that.

His glare as he stalked his way to his office to put himself to work had people hugging the walls or turning down corridors they didn't even need to go down just to get away from him and that glare.

Tris smiled at Bella as the hairstylist finished and was smoothing the hair she had just cut, colored and styled. She knew she must look like a loon she was grinning so wide.

"It fits you perfectly Bella. You look amazing!" Tris exclaimed as she went and touched her sister's hair lightly.

Bella smiled with a sigh. "I feel so much better Tris. I don't know why but I have always wanted this color. The cut was actually Sonya's suggestion but I love it."

Sonya smiled her thanks to the young woman. "It all suits you perfectly. Just like your sister said. Remember Tris when you do decide to do anything you come to see me. I think you are right, you don't need to change anything. But sometimes we change over the years and it is always good to make ourselves feel good. Make our outsides match how we feel inside."

Tris smiled with a nod. "I will remember. For now, I think we should go finish what we are wanting to get done and then head to dinner."

With smiles they head out to the last destination. Tori was already waiting for them and ready with what they wanted done there but also what they had asked her to pick up for them.

Luckily there wasn't anyone from their group in the Tattoo parlor and when Tori saw them walk in she ushered them to the back room with smiles.

When Bella walked in she turned around and took it all in with a wide smile and shaking her head. The young woman couldn't have picked a more appropriate look for herself. Tori also knew that before this the two girls had turned heads but with this Bella was going to make some men's jaws drop.

She smirked at the thought that Eric thought he had a hard time before….he was in trouble for sure now.

"Isn't it perfect?" Tris asked beaming as she hopping up onto the table in the room.

Tori nods and laughs. "Couldn't be more perfect. Are you sure about the piercings though?"

Bella and Tris nod firmly. "We both decided we are marking each rank we get and we plan to go as far as we can here."

Bella said this firmly and seriously. They had both discovered they had things they wanted to do for Dauntless and their city. To do that though they needed to be high up in the ranks. They weren't going to hide from where they were starting though and would show it proudly. In addition to the they both had piercings they wanted to get so they set about doing that first.

Tori worked on their ear piercings before she started doing the dermals they wanted. Bud had almost had a heart attack when she had requested he go to their jewelry maker and make up dermals with the ranking for new members and initiates. It was simple Titanium bar that would lay horizontally with one black square in the middle. The higher ranks, like leader, would look exactly like the tattoos that Max and Eric sported on their necks. The lower ranks started out with the single bar and added as they gained. Those went on the girl's right side on their collar bone. Tori already knew though that she would be changing those out very shortly after initiation for those two. There was no other choice for them so they would see it through.

Tris went with getting her ears pierced regular and also a few helix piercings. Bella went with small gauges with her ears to go beside her normal piercings. The plugs in the gauges had the image of the constellation Orion the hunter.

After that the two got changed into the clothes that Tori picked up for them. It wasn't anything to outrageous but they both felt like dressing up a little bit.

For Bella she choose to wear a thin strapped black crop top tank with a pleated and a line skater skirt that went to her mid thigh. She paired that with knee high socks, her boots and then over it all the one big ticket item she had Tori get for her. A leather jacket that was grey in the body but black on the sleeves. It was more feminine and went to just where the waist started.

Tris chose to go with black top that had thin straps and a slight v neckline. It also had a few flowing ruffles in the front so it wasn't so form fitting. She paired that with a pair distressed black jeans and her boots.

While they had been at the salon Sonya had thrown in doing the girls makeup, sensing that this was a big transition for the two of them. After they had gotten their piercings and gotten dressed it was time to head to the dining hall to meet their friends.

Tris looked to Bella who was looking nervous all of the sudden as they put everything in the bag Tori had said they could use.

"You ok Bella?" Tris asked with a frown. She sensed what might be wrong and it had her cursing both guys for making her feel self conscious.

Bella sighs and nods. "I shouldn't care what _they_ think should I? Just my being happy with it is enough but I can't help it. Especially with how he might react."

Tori couldn't help but overhear and she gave a little chuckle. "Bella...I don't think the reaction he is going to have would be anywhere near a bad thing. The only _bad_ thing that might occur is that he will get even more…." she thought for a moment of what could describe how Eric Coulter had suddenly become over the young woman in front of her "...protective?"

Tris snorted and shook her head. "You mean more neanderthal like?"

This had Bella cracking up with the others. She let out a breath and then nodded to Tris. They linked arms and then walked from the back room out into the parlor to head to the dinner.

The table that all the initiates sat at was full tonight. There were the usual places for Tris and Bella waiting but there had been additions with Four and Eric deciding they would wait right there and make sure they didn't miss either girl. It had all of the initiates jumpy because Eric was in a foul as fuck mood. He and Peter had been exchanging glares from the moment they all sat down and saw the two instructors/leaders sitting there.

Chris was watching the door worriedly. It wasn't unusual for the girls to disappear for a few hours together and she had never minded that. They wanted sister bonding time and she understood that. They had never disappeared for several hours before and it had everyone worried.

"If they don't show up within the next ten minutes I saw we all go look for them." Uri muttered worriedly as he picked at his food. Mar moved her hand to his and nodded her agreement.

Lynn was about to voice her own agreement but also say that maybe someone should go check the dorm again when she saw them enter the door. Only the sight was completely unexpected and she felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Holy fuck they look amazing." She exclaimed and then her face lit up as she took in everything.

She wasn't the only one that was exclaiming at the sight but all Eric seriously felt like he was just punched in the gut with desire and shock.

Bella looked fucking sexy as hell and had to clench his fists to keep himself from reacting. She had apparently decided that she needed a hair color to match her fire and went with a light copper color hair that looked like it had blonde highlights in it. It was also cut completely different and while still long it only went to just to her shoulder blades in long tousled layers with side swept bangs.

The hair was not the only thing she changed but he was just trying to register everything. From her clothes to the makeup. Her hair that seemed like it had always been that way it matched her so fucking perfectly. Then his eyes caught on a damn dermal she had just gotten. The rank for a new member or initiate put on a piece of titanium right on her right collarbone and he was biting his damn lip to keep the groan he felt in his chest at the sight.

Bella took her seat beside Peter who was sitting there with his jaw hanging down. She looked at him worriedly for a moment and then frowned when he wasn't saying anything.

Lynn kicked him under the table with a scowl and glared at him.

"Fuck!" He yelled and reached under the table to rub his foot. While everyone was exclaiming how much they loved how the girls looked, and were admiring the piercings, he was trying to gather his thoughts.

He was scowling and cursing himself because somehow he felt like he caused her to want to change. When everyone stopped talking her leaned closer to her and held her eyes.

"You look beautiful Bella. You always do and I am sorry if I didn't say that right away. I just...earlier with what happened...I don't want you to have to feel like you needed…."

Bella took his hand and squeezed it. "Peter I didn't do it because of that. I will admit that it just gave me the push to do what I had been wanting to do from day one though. I did only what I have thought about and planned for as long as I can remember. Thank you for being concerned about it but I really did it for me."

Peter gave her a lopsided grin and shook his head. "Well I have to say you couldn't have picked a better damn color Bella. I almost wonder why you weren't just born with red hair already."

Bella felt relieved but the one reaction she had been most nervous about was still being processed. Peter bumped her shoulder and then turned to start putting a plate together for himself. No one had wanted to eat really until they knew where Tris and Bella were.

Eric caught Bella's eyes as she started to make her own plate and her hands faltered for a moment. His eyes were so dark and all she could feel was desired pouring off of him. She could also feel some kind of resolve being broken but she had no clue what resolve that would be.

All she knew was that the look and the feelings she was picking up had her breath hitching in her chest and a shiver running down her spine. Somehow she knew he would be finding her tonight and she also knew she needed to get the courage up to talk to Peter about how she was feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it has been a minute since I updated this. I got stuck on a few things on this and had some real life issues going on as I have started to hit the gym again and back in training. My body is love and hates me all at once. I am getting back into the swing of things so should be back to updating my stories at least weekly hopefully. Thanks for the views, reviews, follows and fav's! You guys are my driving force.**

 **shout out to sleepy1177 thanks for looking over my crazy ramblings! 3 Sis!**

 **Chapter 11**

Bella was successful in keeping away from Eric for the time being but she had a feeling it wouldn't last much longer. She knew he was there, somewhere in the club. She was grateful he was keeping his distance but she also was disappointed too.

Everyone had decided that a celebration was in order for the new looks of the sisters. Not that there was ever much prompting needed for one to happen. So they all found themselves in one of the clubs, drinks in hand and moving between dancing, sitting and talking or playing darts.

Bella and Peter had been oddly keeping their distance from each other until they both had a few drinks in them.

Once he had enough liquid courage, and he had enough pointed looks from a certain person, he made his way over to where Bella was sitting and talking to Will about some kind of laws on physics...or something like that.

Bella smiled happily and relaxed at Peter. He returned the smile and pulled her to his side. She leaned into him and they both sighed in relief, not just at the contact but being able to be close again.

This just brought to mind of them both what needed to be talked about. Looking around and frowning, Peter looked back to Bella.

"Can we go somewhere to talk, Bells?" Peter asked close to her ear so he wouldn't have to shout.

Bella bit her bottom lip for a moment but then nodded. Peter smiled and took her hand to help her up. They waved to the others and let them know they would be back as he led her from the club.

She already knew they would going to the roof so knew that was where he was taking her as he still kept hold of her hand.

A part of her felt sad, because she knew that this would be the last time they would be walking like this. He would still want to be her friend or he wouldn't but either way she knew they couldn't keep going as they had been.

They were friends that were playing at or trying to force for more and it was only going to hurt one or both of them in the end if they didn't stop now.

When they got to the roof, the same one that they had jumped down the hole through, Peter pulled her with him to the ledge and they climbed up to sit on it. They let their legs dangle over the side pointed down to the hole.

He held her hand but they didn't speak for a while. Just looked out at the city and let the cool breeze wash over them.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me Bella?" Peter started out softly. "The day I met you at the Choosing Ceremony, I couldn't say what possessed me to talk to you at first. I just saw you sitting there beside me. I wondered how someone so small could radiate such strength but at the same time look as if at any minute you were going to break. Before it might have made me want to taunt you. To point out your weakness because I sure as hell wasn't feeling strong at all in that moment. You were the first person that ever made me pause before I lashed out because of something I was feeling myself."

Bella sighed and smiled softly at Peter with a nod. "You mean so much to me too Peter. I don't want to lose you but….."

Peter tilts his head and smirks a little. "It feels like we should be together. Like we are supposed to be but it just isn't that way for us."

Bella lets out a relieved and sad breath all in one. "No. I thought it might be at first. I think I wanted it to be because you do mean so much to me and I was afraid if I couldn't or didn't feel that way that I would lose you."

Peter scowled and pulled her to him in a hug. "Never Bells. I can admit at one time that would have been the case but I don't think it could ever be or would ever be with you. It was different with Chris because she and I were different. Isabella, beyond my parents, I can honestly say I have never loved another person. I can also say I know I love you. It isn't the romantic kind of love but it doesn't make it any less important. In fact it might make it more important to me."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist to return the hug. "I love you too, Peter. I am glad we can still be close."

Peter nodded and then sighed. "Speaking of close Bella. I have to tell you something. I hope you don't get upset about it…." he trails off and pulls back to look at her worriedly. "Over the past few weeks, I have gotten close to someone. I didn't realize until the other morning when we kissed exactly how I was feeling."

Bella frowned but not in jealousy, just being upset she hadn't seen this in her friend or that he hadn't been able to talk to her before now. "I am not upset Peter….not really. More upset that you couldn't talk to me about it. Do I know this person?"

She hoped she did and that they got along. She hoped that the person would understand about her relationship with Peter.

Peter gave her a lopsided grin and nodded. "Yeah, you know her." He took a deep breath and chuckled a little. "Not that I saw it coming because honestly she was the last person I saw myself being with. Not that she isn't beautiful it's just…..she calls me on my shit. Doesn't back down and is tough as hell."

An image and clues flood Bella and she gasps with a smile. "Lynn?"

Peter shrugs with a smile. "I know right? Who would think a dick like me would end up with her. You would think we would be at each other's throats but….she kind of balances me out in a weird fucking way."

Bella claps her hands happily and laughs. "How did that even happen?"

"When you are off doing whatever in the mornings, I started to join her for training. Edward would join us but he moved on to do his own thing. Christina stopped getting up in the mornings once real training started. Lynn said she would be my training buddy and it went from there. It started with simple competitions or joking back and forth. But then we started really talking and I realized I was also really attracted to her. That morning we kissed she finally said she felt the same but she wouldn't even think of anything with me because she couldn't and wouldn't hurt you."

Bella nodded with a frown. "I am happy you found someone, Peter. I am also happy that…..I mean I hope she can understand that you are my absolute best friend aside from Tris."

Peter smiles and pulls her to his side again. "You are my best friend too, Bells. I am sure Lynn will understand. In fact I know she will."

Bella nodded and chewed on her lip in thought. They stay that way in silence for a while until Peter sighs and looks to Bella.

"I know what you are going to say….or want to say. And who it is about. I won't pretend to like it or him at all, Bella. If I could choose anybody for you, it sure as fuck wouldn't be him." Peter ground this out and shook his head.

Bella nodded and shrugged. "I don't think that is how it works though. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. I can tell you that I am at odds with it myself too. Part of me hates that I want him."

She blushes and stops then chuckles along with Peter who is shaking his head. "Never really expected to have these kinds of conversations with you, Bella. But I would rather us be truthful and able to talk then not." He playfully nudges her side with his elbow. "Just promise me to be careful and if he does anything to hurt you Isabella….anything, you better fucking let me know."

Bella quirks an eyebrow at him and smirks. "Same goes for you."

Peter just nods with a smirk and then looks around. "Ready to go back and join our friends? I kind of need to go have another talk…."

Bella laughs and nods. "You go ahead. I want to sit out here for a bit longer. I won't stay long though. Go find Lynn and tell her I am happy for you both."

Peter sits debating for awhile until Bella looks at him and he can see she is about to just push him down the hole herself. He holds his hands up in surrender, stands then steps off the ledge to the net below.

Bella sits there looking up at the sky for a little bit longer in the quiet and then sighs as she shakes her head. "How much of that did you listen in on?"

She calls out into the night. At first there seems to be no one and nothing there until something in the shadow shifts and a figure moves towards her. She turns so that her back is now to the hole and she can look at him in the faint light of the moon.

He stops when her knees brush against his waist slightly. Eric tilts his head and runs a hand over the back of his neck. He hadn't meant to listen in on what they were saying.

No, that is a lie. He had known when he followed them from the club that he was either going to be putting a stop to what he thought was Peter taking Bella off to make out somewhere or he would be just putting a stop to them in general.

The entire time he and Four had been sitting in the club watching the two girls they had also been sipping on beers and talking. Four was the one telling _Eric_ to get his head out of his ass this time. He hadn't been able to argue with him especially after a few beers.

He wasn't drunk by any means but he didn't feel that need for the coiled self control he always sported. Or as Four had so eloquently put it just a bit ago, he didn't have such a stick up his ass right now.

Funny because Eric had always had that same thought about Four.

"I heard enough." Was all he finally got out.

"So you heard everything then?" Bella asked, trying not to get upset that he had intruded on a private and sensitive conversation.

"I know you are going to be pissed if you aren't already but I am not going to apologize either. I warned you before and I just needed to make sure you remembered my promise to you." Eric had his hands clenched tightly to his side.

He was trying to keep himself from yanking her to him and kissing her right there, with her wrapped around him. It was so damn tempting and would be so easy to do with her situated on the ledge as she was right now.

Bella frowned and shook her head trying to figure out what he had warned her about and what promise he had made. "What are you talking about and what right would it give you to intrude on my privacy anyways, Eric?"

Stupid, of course she doesn't remember. Maybe it is time to make her remember. He gives in to the urge he had been fighting as he quickly moves and pulls her forward. Forcing her legs to open and go to either side of his waist just before he crashed his lips to hers.

Their first kiss had been gentle and he hadn't went beyond just their lips pressing together. The kiss in the infirmary had been more hungry but still restrained.

There was no restraint or gentle of pressing of lips here. He nipped at her bottom lip after exploring her mouth, her lips with his own and his tongue as well.

She returned all of that as if he was mapping it out for her and it was the path she needed to follow. Their hands began to explore.

His went to her back and explored the exposed skin there until he broke the kiss only to move his lips to her neck where he could kiss along the things he had sat thinking about too many times a day to count.

"Gods your skin tastes so good, Isabella." He murmured as he dragged his lips over the tattoo on her collarbone.

Bella's head had fallen back the moment he released the kiss and moved to other areas. She felt such boiling fire building in her and it seemed to get hotter in the areas his mouth traveled along,

"Eric.." she whispered as her hands moved to explore along his arms, that were taut from the muscles being flexed in tension. His kisses weren't being held back but he was holding the rest of his body back from something,

That something had her shivering in desire. The movement brought Eric back to claim her mouth again. His hands had a mind of their own as the moved to her hips and down until they reached the edge of the skirt she wore. When he reached bare skin in the softest of places he felt the jolts from both of the them and it had him growling to pull back.

He needed to stop because he was losing control and fast. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer still so that their chests were pressed together while their foreheads touched and they sat panting.

"Does that give you a clue, Isabella? You are mine. You have been from the first." He felt her back stiffen a little and he dug his fingernails into her to keep her from pulling away then kissed her again. This time it was more gentle and when he pulled away he moves his hands to the sides of her face. "Just like you knew I am yours, from the first, Isabella. You knew but we both have been fighting it. There are reasons for that but they are getting fewer and I am not doing well in trying to keep away from you."

Bella swallowed as she tried to gain her breath back. Her forehead furrowed in thought. There was a hazy memory that had floated around in her mind. Her and Eric in a hallway or somewhere, him holding her and telling her she was his.

He had made a promise of some kind, that he was going to remind her of it everyday until…..

She remembered their first kiss. Their real first kiss. It hadn't been the infirmary but outside of the dorm. Warmth floods her because of the kind of kiss it had been and the fact that she knew he hadn't wanted to do anything she couldn't or wouldn't remember.

"You said you would find ways to remind me." she whispered finally.

Eric smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know I have some really fucked up ways to do that, Isabella. I can't apologize for them either...they are….." he stops and frowns.

Bella nods "They are who you are, or ways that fit you. But they don't really just fit you do they? They fit both of us I guess."

Eric nods a little with a smile because they do fit both of them. Or she would have run screaming the minute he started in on her. "They do." He says quietly and just stays holding her like this and enjoying it.

He finally pulls back and cups her cheek again, stroking it softly. "Don't think I am not thinking that you look amazing, because I do." He said sternly as he had felt the feeling from her that she was upset he hadn't said anything yet. "I cannot say enough how amazing you look Isabella but you always have and do to me. I feel like I am getting to witness you finally coming out of some shell you were forced to stay in, but this is still you."

His other hand had moved to take some of her hair and twirl it around a finger gently.

Bella flushed with pleasure and warmth. He couldn't have said anything more perfect. She had somehow known he would see it this way. Just like he could always and had always been able to tell her from Tris. With barely even a glance, he picked her out.

"Thank you Eric and no I didn't do the changes because of what happened today. It just gave me the push to do what I had been putting off."

Eric nodded feeling relieved. He knew what Four had told him but he had needed to hear it from Isabella herself. "I am glad because I don't know what I would have done had it been because of your friends or...Peter."

Bella sighed when she heard his tone and how his body tensed. "I won't give Peter up as my friend. I love him and if anything is going to happen between you and I…"

Eric gripped her chin and held her eyes. "Not if, Isabella. It has already happened and I won't give you up. The sooner we both accept that the better it will be for us both. I don't like it, you being so close to him, but I can deal with it as long as what he said was truthful. There are some things I can't deal with though. I can't handle you walking around here cuddled up with him or holding hands." He paused and took a breath. "Do you know how much that fucking killed me to see? I am not blaming you because I was trying to not do this until I was sure no one could say anything when you make it at the top of the ranks."

Bella heard the hurt in his voice but also the worry. She felt both coming from him too and though his voice did betray some of the hurt he must have felt she picked up on it more through whatever they had to allow that.

Acting on instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck and this time she initiated the kiss. When her hands were the ones that started to explore he moaned into her mouth but pulled back reluctantly.

"We have to stop baby. I have to stop now or I will start something I don't want us doing on a fucking roof." Eric's chest was heaving and nostrils flared. He moved back enough to look at her.

Bella nodded as she swallowed and bit her lip in thought. "Then take me to your apartment, Eric."

It wasn't a request but a demand. It was also said in a slightly tremulous voice even if her back was straight and her chin held high.

Now Eric was swallowing and trying to fight the urge to do just that. "Isabella….." he paused and looked at her, knowing he had already lost the battle from the moment he moved forward from the shadows. Hell the moment he followed her from the club he had lost the battle to hold out. "Are you sure?"

Bella nods as she is blushing. "I don't make rash decisions, Eric. You are right and I have been fighting my feelings for you. Are you sure you mean what you are saying about being mine?"

Her voice is soft but sure as she asks her question, her chin raised in challenge. His face hardened from hurt and anger that she could doubt he meant what he said or him. Now he was reacting on instinct as he jerked her by her hips to be closer to him and his eyes bored into hers.

"I don't say things to just say them, Isabella. This isn't about getting into your pants or getting some, because I don't need words to do any of that. If I just wanted that I could go get it. Yes, I meant what I said. Something I have never wanted, thought or implied with anyone else." His tone had started out cold and angry but when he picked up on her emotions of just wanting to hear it again and also challenge him it softened slightly.

The desire and happiness that she felt flooded her and seemed to center straight in her core. It radiated from her and she realized about the time that he did how they were positioned. With a groan he claimed her mouth again but this time the emotions flooding them both were overriding restraint.

Their mouths battled, gave over to each other and synced up along with the movement of their hips. There might as well not have been clothing between them from the jolts of pleasure that they were both receiving with every movement.

Bella could only whimper into his mouth as his hips moved against her and hers returned the gesture. She was vaguely aware that he had broken the kiss when his hands moved to slide under the material of her top. His large hands covered her chest gently as his mouth moved to kiss along her neck.

Eric's breathing was going ragged as he realized he was close to something he didn't think possible without actual physical contact. "I knew it would be this way with you Isabella. So fucking perfect." He got out huskily as he moved to her mouth.

He felt she was there at the edge and could only close his eyes as they moved against each other. Their heat and friction too great to stop until they reached the end.

Bella felt her body humming with need and at the edge of something. She heard him speaking and registered what it was he was saying. It added to the pleasure, but there was no way she was capable of returning words when she was doing good to just get her whimpers and moans out.

It wasn't just her pleasure she was feeling though and it was almost too much to handle. "Let go baby." Eric begged her when he felt her hanging on.

With a cry as she threw her head back she felt herself tumble over the edge, leaving her body trembling. It felt so forceful until she realized that Eric had joined her. Her arms went to his back to hold him to her as he panted against her neck.

He had called out her name there at the end in such an awed manner that she didn't understand at first until he pulled back to kiss her forehead and then look into her eyes.

Eric moved his hands to smooth and straighten her clothes back but never broke eye contact with her. He could honestly say that was the first time he had ever had that happen. There was the beginnings of something in each other's eyes that had them both working to steady themselves even more.

When his breathing was finally under control he kissed her softly. It went left unsaid that this would be continued but somewhere more private. Here on the rooftop things changed for them. Bella just didn't know what it all would mean for now but she decided to experience it and not question it.

Eric grimaced a little when he realized what was going on for him as far as his clothing but then shrugged with a smirk. He helped her down from the ledge and took her hand as he lead her to his apartment. They passed people on the way and while she cast apprehensive looks his way he didn't let go or seem to care.

He still gave his customary glare and that seemed to do the trick in most cases as far as having too many eyes on the two of them. She had lost the nerves for a little while during their encounter on the roof but when she entered his apartment they fluttered slightly.

Eric got her a drink before he excused himself to get cleaned up, causing her to blush slightly. He gave a chuckle and then went to his bathroom.

Bella sat on the couch as she sipped the drink he had given her. It was some kind of combination of a cranberry juice and alcohol but she couldn't taste any flavor from the liquor itself. He had his sketch pad on the coffee table by the couch and she idly picked it up and flipped through it.

She noticed in the later pages he had several sketches of wolves. Specifically two wolves together, in some pose of affection or sometime it was just their eyes. Colored instead of the black and grey that was the makeup of the rest of the drawing. In those there were always blue grey for one and grey for the other.

Her breath caught at the meaning of the images and her thoughts were whirling. Eric watched her from the door as she went over his sketches. Her eyes went to his and she could tell he was waiting for some kind of reaction from her.

She smiled softly at him and could feel his pleasure at that. He moved to sit beside her and wrapped her in his arms. They sat there enjoying each other like this and didn't feel the need to speak. Bella's mind was still processing everything and debating something.

"Talk to me baby." Eric said softly as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Bella sighed, pulled away slightly and looked to him. "Do you trust me, Eric?" She asked softly.

Eric's forehead furrowed but he took a breath as he nodded his head and answered her with all seriousness and solemnity. "More than I have ever trusted anyone Isabella. I would trust you with my life."

The emotions she felt rolling off of him and the absolute certainty behind his words took her breath away. With a sigh as she smiled impishly. "Do you trust me with your body?"

Eric's lips twitched and he gave a little chuckle. "I guess that depends what exactly it is you want to do with my body Isabella." He managed to purr out seductively.

"Many things Eric. But for now….." She looked serious as she said the next part. "Would you let me tattoo you?"

Eric grinned widely in pleasure at the promise of more to come later but also at her request. He knew this was her asking to be able to make her mark on him now and he was pleased about it. "Yes." He replied simply.

He was rewarded with the flush of pleasure and desire combined along with complete happiness that he felt through their connection. He also saw it plainly on her face and dancing in her eyes.

Without another word she picked up his sketchpad and began to draw out what she had in mind, making sure to draw the area she would be putting it so he could tell her no if he didn't want it displayed there.

She also went ahead and drew up something else. It would be for him to tattoo her in the relative same area but was of a different design. Both tattoos would be tribal style in dark and faded black. Eric's would be along the top part of the arm, shoulder and chest skimming the collar bone. It would be the meaning and tribal image for a wolf.

For Bella hers would also be tribal style that would be on the shoulder down the top part of the arm. It would be the head of the wolf worked into the tribal patterns.

She looked to Eric after she had drawn everything up and waited. His answering smirk gave her the answer she needed just before he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"We will get to those….eventually." Eric whispered against her mouth as he pulled her onto his lap.

Her answering moan of agreement was all she could muster as he began to slowly kiss and undress her at the same time.

Much later, and after a night of firsts for not just Bella, she started his tattoo first before he moved to hers. He wanted to keep her in his apartment with him for the few hours remaining before the day would start but she suggested they not push things too far.

He left her at the door to the dorm with a kiss that had her toes curling and him smirking. They both knew they would need to keep things under wraps for the time being but Eric was wondering as he watched her disappear into the dorm if he was going to be able to manage.

Tris heard Bella come in and breathed a sigh of relief finally. She hadn't worried really but she couldn't relax until she knew she was safe. When Bella had gotten ready for bed she knew instinctively that Tris needed her so didn't hesitate to crawl into bed with her.

With sighs and mumbled good nights Tris finally let herself be pulled under and Bella did as well with a smile on her lips.


End file.
